Captain of the Fox and Vixens
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto born in the South Blue has just set out to become a pirate. After gathering his crew which consists of multiple women from other anime; he has become the newest captain of a crew of some of the most ridiculously beautiful and hot women on the seas. Now we follow him and his crew of female warriors on their adventures and watch as they all start to fall for their captain.
1. New Captain on the Seas

**Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Ok let's get the boring parts out of the way; first I am a new writer, and that is the excuse that I am using for why my writing is so bad. This is a story that I have wanted to write for a long time and have been trying to figure out the best way to do it. This story will be a crossover with Naruto being the main character and will also feature other characters from other animes. I really want to make this a harem story, but at the same time making a decent harem story is hard and this is probably not the best first story for a new writer but I wish to try it anyway. If my attempt at a harem appears to not be going well then I may alter the pairings of the story. If so, the change(s) will be posted in an author's note in the next chapter I release after the decision is made.**

 **If you wish to be helpful to me, like a beta reader or something of the like, please contact me via email that is posted on my profile page. If you just wish to comment, I ask that you leave a review; however, if you see a grammatical error, I ask that you please inform me via email. Now if you wish to flame me, go ahead I won't and truthfully I can't stop you; all I ask is that you do not do it in the form of a review that will alter the number of people that want to see more of my writing. Also to any potential flames, I just want to say I am sorry that you had an issue with me or the content of my story and I hope that you will either learn to like the story, or the problem you had gets resolved. I hope that you enjoy one of the other stories that I will be posting soon.**

 **I think that is all I really wanted to say, so let us begin the story right…NOW!**

 **I Do Not Own: Naruto, One Piece, Dog and Scissors, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple, Soul Eater, Berserk, Princess Resurrection, Outlaw Star, Sekirei, Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo. These are the products of other people's hard work and I am not trying to steal it, just borrow it to use in my story.**

 **Prologue New Captain on the Seas**

"Has it really been a whole week since I set out," was the thought of a lone man on the deck of a small ship in the middle of the ocean. The man was… well more of a boy, he had just recently turned 18 years old, and he had just started out on his own journey for the open ocean. He stared at the dark blue of the deep ocean, the light blue of the calm sky and the horizon where they meet. His bright cerulean blue eyes stared into the two different shades of blue contemplating what to do next. He stood a few inches shy of six feet, and he had brilliant sun kissed spiky blonde hair. His face was absent of almost all of his baby fat, and one of the more noticeable things about his face was the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. His outfit consisted of a pair of black pants that had a single orange stripe going down the sides. His torso was covered by a mesh undershirt and a black t-shirt with an orange flame symbol in the center of it. On top of his shirt he wore a trench coat that seemed to be based of the design of the marine admirals. The color scheme of the coat was unmistakably different. Instead of white, Naruto's coat is orange and the cuffs of the sleeves are a black. The bottom of the coat had a white fire like pattern on it, and the words on the back read **"Foxy Captain"**. **(Picture a combination of Naruto's Sage cloak, but instead of red and black it is orange and white, and the normal captains cloak as seen on the admirals, vice admirals, Crocodile and Whitebeard.)** And on his feet he wore a pair of black sandals with bandages going up the leg and under the pants legs.

"Or should I say I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT HAS ONLY BEEN ONE WEEK, I AM ALMOST OUT OF FOOD, DAMMIT!" It appears that the young man is having issues while on his journey.

"Okay, if I can make the food last a couple of days. And make the last half barrel of water last for another half week. And if I can figure out how to read this STUPID map and I find land within the next… three or four days then I will be fine… no problem.

…

…

…

"I am soooo screwed, why didn't I pack more food when I was at the last island. Naruto, you are one stupid captain." Yes, it seems that the young man that we now know is Naruto **(An: Yea like we needed that to figure out who he is)** is having a tough time.

After setting out six days ago, from his hometown, Leaf Town on Grand Fire Island, Naruto has not arrived at Round Rock Island. The same island which should have been only be a two to three day trip depending on the wind and the size of the ship; he has decided, after floating adrift for the past three days, that he is completely lost. While Naruto might not be the brightest guy in the world, he knows that and he has never tried to deny that fact, but the simple matter is that when he gets on a boat, his brain just shuts off. It took him a whole day to realize that he was looking at a map of the West Blue instead of the South Blue and by the time he figured out his mistake, he was already off course.

To try and get back on track the next day, he followed the sun until around two in the afternoon. It was around this time that realized that he should have been adjusting the wheel which at this point he was now going in the opposite direction from where he was heading at the start of that morning. And his trip has not gotten any better since that time; after narrowly avoiding a group of pirates and marines shooting at a standoff he was then nearly sunk by two sea kings. So now he was out at sea: with little food and water, no sense of direction, maps that would probably serve a more productive service by acting like blankets rather than being used for directions.

"Well it could be worse, it could be raining or snowing or hailing or any other number of things, so I just need to be thankful for what I have and not focus on the negative. Besides, I have never stayed lost for long so if I just keep going straight then I am bound to run into something."

And amazingly he was correct, two and a half hours later Naruto was coming up on side of a large ship, and from the looks of it, the passengers were fairly wealthy. It looked like a cruise ship that was used for a weeklong voyage between two or three fairly close islands. From the light music and faint noises that he could make out it seemed to have a casino inside.

"Heh. Well this is not what I was expecting, but I am not going to complain about it," he said before he turned around and entered the small cabin. Looking around the small room he walked over to the desk and grabbed the rope off the table in the small cabin of the boat that he had 'borrowed'. "Now where do I want to hook up to?" he said, while he tied one end of the rope to the rails at the front of his ship. After a moment of debating he decided to just tie the rope around one of the rails once he got aboard.

Prologue End

 **An: Yeah, it is not the best story but at the same time I have heard worse. Of course I believe some of them were in a foreign language that was then translated but whatever. Something that I did not mention above is that unless I say that Naruto is from the Naruto universe then he will be shown as a person born in whatever world he is in now.**

 **Ex. In this story he is in the One Piece universe so he was born here and as such he will fall under the rules of the One Piece universe such as Haki, CP9 abilities, projectile sword attacks and of course the abilities and weaknesses of the Devil Fruits.**


	2. First Encounter with the Captain

**Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: I would like to say that I was going to wait a bit before starting, more like finishing, chapter 1. But because I got couple reviews and favorites in the first hour of posting the first chapter I decided to go on and keep working on this chapter.**

 **Also when I started this story I was unemployed, within the week that I started the typing work on this story I am now working a part time job, so my already slow typing speed plus my new job that will have me working nights and weekends will slow the updates even more. However, I am going to continue this story, at least up until the 2 year time skip then I might make the rest into a sequel.**

 **I have decided to post the answers to some of the questions and concerns that I have read in the reviews. I do not want to spoil the later chapters of the story, so I will not tell the girls that are in the story. However, if one were to guess I would be willing to say if they have guessed correctly.**

 **Hanmac: I do not want to say which girls, but I will say that to keep the crew small I only have one girl from each of the shows that I list(ed) in my disclaimer.**

 **Guest: I am attempting to only have Naruto and some of his more famous or personal enemies to be the crossover characters from Naruto.**

 **Guest(2): You guessed three of them right and also just to make sure that this is understood I am not going to have any logia type users on the crew. I feel that logia types are too strong in the first part of the One Piece series.**

 **I Do Not Own: Naruto, One Piece, Dog and Scissors, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple, Soul Eater, Berserk, Princess Resurrection, Outlaw Star, Sekirei, Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo. These are the products of other people's hard work and I am not trying to steal it, just borrow it to use in my story.**

 **Chapter 1 First Encounter with the Enemy**

Taking a calming breath he jumped up and over the ships railings and landed on the deck in front of two sailors. As he looked at them he saw one of them a young slightly fair skinned youth probably a couple years his junior, but the other was a burly sailor who looked like he had grown up on a ship with large darkly tanned and muscular arms and callused hands

"Um, hey kid who are you?" said the older of the two sailors.

"Who me? Just a lost captain looking for directions to the nearest island; I got a little lost a couple days back and am almost out of food." said Naruto as he attempted to tie the rope around one of the rails. "Say how long have you been at sea, um I mean how long you were at the last port, no what I mean is… please tell me you know what I am trying to ask?"

The two of them looked at one another and the one that had spoken before seemed to be sizing Naruto up in case he was a threat. The other one was looking between his friend and Naruto it seem that the first man was the youth's senior sailor or perhaps the youth was simply waiting to see what either of them did before he acted.

"We only been at sea 'fore a few days, but if you need food that bad you might'n want to stay on board and see if we can make a deal with ole Captain Nate, see if he won't mind feedin' ya. We will be landing on Gator Island in another two days provide that the wind don't start working against us, or the ole Nate don't go 'detouring' again."

After saying this, the senior sailor walked over to the rope that Naruto still had in his hand and quickly tied a strong knot in it holding the ship to the rail. "Names Id and the boy behind me says his name is Richie, but you can call us Squid and Rex everyone else does." Id said as he stood up and motioned to Naruto to follow him as he walked to where, Naruto assumed, the captain is.

"Why do they call you Squid?" Naruto said as he fell in step behind the old man and noticed that as they passed the boy who had returned to swabbing the deck he knocked the bucket over and when he attempted to catch it slipped on the water and fell on his ass. _"Well I think I know why people call him Rex or maybe the old man meant Wrecks."_

"Well I was an orphan see, and me mother was sick I guess, either that or she didn't want me. Well for whatever reason she left me in front of some doctor's house on a stormy night. And they found me in an old fruit crate with a blanket and a note. When I asked that doctor why they called me Id he said it was because the note was damaged by the rain and the only things that could be made from my name were the letters 'I' 'D' so that's how come my name's Id." The old man had reached a set of stairs and had begun walking up stopping only to let a group of pretty women and their handsome dates pass.

"Ok, that makes some sense, so how did you get the nickname 'Squid'?" Naruto ask as he continues following Id up the stairs.

"Well to make a short story shorter I fell off of a ship once when I was younger and after I had been rescued instead of telling my friends and crew mates that I fell I said that I was pulled off the side by a squid or something. As luck would have it within the hour I had fallen again and EVERYONE saw it and so from then on I was called squid." Id stopped outside of a door that had an old plaque on it that read 'Cap Tin'. "Alright this is the captain's quarters, if you can't make a deal with him then I will help you get to the next island and then you will be on your own."

"Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it," Naruto said before he went and knocked on the door; a moment later a muffled response met his ear. Not wanting to go in without making sure he was invited in he knocked a second time. This time instead of a mumbled response he heard the sounds of footsteps slowly and what seemed to be uneasily walking to the door. As the door opened Naruto's nose was assaulted by the strong scent of cheap booze and stale smoke that rushed out of the hole it had been trapped in.

"Y-" *Cough* *Cough* "Yea, I'm up what is it. Come on now, what is it that you want boy"?

Naruto was staring at a thin man that was slightly crouched in the opening of the door; he had the look of a man who had at one time had been a handsome man but over the years his handsome features were worn way by the wind and salty water of the sea. This drunken man, who Naruto assumed was Captain Nate, was unfortunately the same man that Naruto needed the approval of to stay on the ship until they reach the next island.

"Um … yeah, I was kinda stranded at sea and saw your ship passing by and wanted to know if I could stay with you until you hit land?"

…"Well…(sigh) yea sure I don't see why not. But you ain't opposed to doing some work around the deck for a few days are you?"

"No sir, if you are willing to help me get to the island then I will help you out as much as I can. That is of course provided two things."

"And what are these two conditions that we would need to meet to satisfy the starving sea dog that is begging for a ride so that he doesn't die on the sea in a very agonizing death?"

Naruto stared in the man's eye not blinking, and not allowing the sarcasm soaked words to bother him. He was already planning on doing what he could around the ship, but … it wouldn't hurt to get a little more information about the ship that he was on would it?

"I just want to know if you have any ramen and gambling aboard this ship," says Naruto closing his eyes and allowing a large smile to spread across his face. "I have seen the people on this ship and I am sure that they have money, so I am really just wanting to make sure that you have ramen and will allow me the opportunity to use your tables a bit."

Nate and Naruto stared at one another for a few moments more before the two captains (although one may not know that the other is a captain yet) started to laugh.

"Yea kid you can use the tables provided that you got the money to pay for it. So tell me what are you doing out here on the sea by yourself?"

"Oh that is simple I am a pirate looking for a crew before I head to the New World."

…"Kid are you seriously telling me that you are a pirate?"

"Yea, I don't want to lie to you; also you never answered me about the 'do you have ramen' question." Captain Nate just stared at Naruto for a while before he shook his head in exasperation.

"Kid don't you know that Gator Island is home to the largest Marine base on this half of the South Blue?"

…

…

"Are you serious?" Nate just nodded his head his face in a perfect deadpan stare as he looked down at Naruto.

"Yeah, it is manned by Captain Sterling the 'Silver' Marine." **(An: Ha-ha to those of you who get the joke)**

"Oh well, I will just not cause any trouble while I am there; besides I am an unknown pirate who does not even have a bounty, crew or jolly roger."

"If you are sure then I can't stop you, but be careful I have heard many rumors about that island. The reason that there is such a strong marine and base there is because of the supposedly hidden lawless town on the island. Not only that but some say that the marines there are some of the most crooked in the four blues. Come on I will show you where the casino is, and to answer your question yes we do have ramen."

Nate led Naruto away from his cabin and was heading down to a lower deck on the ship, before he caught sight of something that caused him to stop dead on the stairs. Following his gaze Naruto saw a ship approaching from the right side of the ship. **(An: Port is left and Starboard is right I know this and I have just shared it with you in case you did not know and this is to let you know that if someone is talking they will say port and starboard but if I am describing a scene I will say left and right)** It was a fairly large ship still smaller than that of the cruise ship that they were on, but it had to have been over a hundred feet long and thirty feet wide. Of course the most terrifying part of the ship, to Captain Nate at least, was the jolly roger that was flying above the top of the ship. The jolly roger, a black flag depicting a skull with straight silver hair and a white snake coiled beneath it.

"That is one of 'White Snake' Orochimaru's subdivision ships," Nate said while looking pale and sweat beginning to drip down his face. "Judging by the jolly roger that is Lieutenant Mizuki of the Silver Hair Pirates. What they are doing out here I have no idea. I need to get everyone to safety." As he said this Nate turned away and ran back up the stairs and to the control room.

"That is one of Orochimaru's subdivisions huh? Well I wonder how strong one of his subordinates is?"

Naruto walked to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing watching the pirate ship approaching at a steady pace. _"Why are they not firing on us; we should be an easy target at this distance. I guess that means that they want the ship or a person, either that or there is a valuable treasure on board that they don't want to dive for."_ Finally the ship was close enough for Naruto to get a good look at the people on board. All in all, he was counting around a hundred and twenty or a hundred and forty piartes.

There were a bunch of no named pirates, but the only ones that stood out were three men standing at the front of the group. Two of them were large men each sporting identical smiles on their faces. From the looks of them they had to be brothers the only real difference was their hair color. The last man was well built and had long silvery white hair that seemed to make him the captain of the Silver Hair Pirates. All three of these men were wearing the same style of outfit; they wore a sleeveless vest without a shirt on underneath. The style of pants differed on each one however the tallest man wore shorts while his brother rolled his pants legs up to shorts height, however, the one that Naruto believed had to be Mizuki, because of his silver hair, wore a pair of pants.

The shorter of the two large men has brown hair that was done up in a pony-tail and side burns that fell almost to his chin. While he has a large stomach it was easy to tell that underneath that fat there was nothing but muscle; he also had a large uni-brow and a short goatee. The other brother had blue hair and a darker complexion than his brother and while their overall build was the same he was taller by a head and had no goatee and two eyebrows. Both brothers in addition to their vest and shorts also wore some thick metal brands on their wrist; they seem very similar to the brands of some handcuffs which did nothing to soften their appearance.

The last of the three men, had silver hair that fell down below his shoulders and a well-built muscular frame. He had a black sleeveless vest like the brothers except that the sleeves seemed to have been ripped off. On his right arm there was a tattoo of a tribal-like skull like shape. He had a sword on his waist and two large shuriken, or ninja throwing stars, on his back.

Naruto watched as the ship drew level with the cruise liner and saw the pirates throwing ropes and laying boards across the gap between the ships. Deciding to hear what is going on he walks down to the poop deck and arrives just before the silver haired man makes it across the board. As he walks toward his crew they part for him to pass until he is at the front of the group right in the middle, and he is starring at Nate and the sailors with a smirk on his face as if waiting for a fight to start.

"Well hello, I am Captain Mizuki, lovely day for an enjoyable cruise on the open seas, unless of course you run into a couple of punks like us." At this statement the crew members began to laugh, but they quickly fell silent after the man, that has now confirmed himself to be Mizuki raised his hand for silence.

"Now then we do not need to waste our time with violence; if you would be so kind as to hand over your valuables and women we will happily leave you in peace. Of course if you don't then we will raid the ship kill the men and children, except for some of the lovelier girls, and the women and treasure will be taken anyway. After that we will then proceed to sink the ship and be on our merry way."

Silence was the answer to the last statement, the crowd was silently debating whether to fight and die or to freely give up their loved ones to slavery or worse. Naruto was watching all the people and even recognizing the looks of fear and desperation that they were now sporting. Even worse than that was the fact that he also noticed, with disgust, that some of the people were already pushing their wives and daughters towards the pirates.

Just as Naruto was about to step in and stop them from doing so a voice called over the mumbling of the crowd, "Captain we checked out the dingy that was tied to the ship, there was nothing worth taking off of that piece of junk."

"Well then we have no use for it… sink it." the way Mizuki said it was the thing that finally made Naruto snap.

"Sorry but I can't let you sink that ship unless you would be willing to buy me a new one," Naruto said as he stepped forward and out of the crowd, "Or you could just give me all your treasure and leave these people alone."

Once more there was silence as the two crowds were looking between Naruto and Mizuki wanting to see which one of the two made the first move. While the two that they are watching have simply locked eyes and have been sizing one another up.

"And who would you be, kid?" Mizuki was now beginning to slowly pace around Naruto looking for an easy opening. "Are you someone looking for fame, revenge or just a little bit of fun and you simply don't know who you are messing with?"

"I know who you are 'Silver Hair' Mizuki the South Blue subdivision lieutenant of the 'White Snakes' pirates under Orochimaru. You have a bounty of 10 million berry and the 'Two Ton Twins', Fujin and Raijin that are still on your ship each have a 5 million berry bounty. Unless I am mistaken that means that all together your crew would be worth around 25 million berry; I am of course not counting the treasure that you already have on your ship." Naruto during all of his speech did not move but simply kept his eyes on Mizuki as he stalked around the deck of the ship.

"So you know who we are and who we work for so you are either strong and think that you stand a chance against us, or, and this is what I believe, you are a foolish child thinking that he has what it takes to be a pirate. So kid what do you want to do?"

Naruto nonchalantly shrugged, and walked towards one of the boarding planks and stopped right before his foot stepped off the edge of the plank, then he turn to face the pirates.

"If you think that you can take me I will be waiting on your ship, and if not then I will wait until you have to leave with the stuff that you have stolen and then we can have our 'discussion'."

He then proceeded to cross the board over to the pirates' ship and he heard many of the pirates give outcrys of rage at his dismissal of them. He ignored them and simply continued until he was on the deck of the pirate's ship which judging by the words over the door which Naruto assumed was the crew quarters or the captain's cabin the ship was named the 'Stalking Tiger'.

Naruto turned to see what looked like a quarter of the Silver Haired pirates coming at him from planks and ropes. It seemed that their plan was to surround him and force him to fight until they could hit his exposed back.

"I must warn you that want work," Naruto waited until they had completely encircled him before he leapt clear over their heads and landed with the circle of pirates between him and the cruise ship. "I did tell you that it wouldn't work, oh well let's get going so I can get back to finding some ramen."

" **Kitsune Lashing Tails,"** Naruto rushed at the first pirate and did a high spin kick that connected to the man's face and sent him flying into the pirates standing behind the unfortunate man. He then spun and with a powerful upper thrust of his hand slammed into a man's chin **"Kitsune Sturdy Paw."** This man was in turn knocked back into the two men that were behind him.

In a brief span of two seconds Naruto had cut the group down by seven pirates. He was now staring at the rest of the pirates and waiting for the next opponent to step forward. At some unseen signal twelve pirates rushed forward and began trying to hack and slice Naruto apart. Naruto sidestepped the first two attempts and then he shot his hands forward in a swift set of punches to the faces of the two men.

The next moment was all but a blur as Naruto and the pirates exchanged a barrage of punches and sword slashes. The moment after that was unexplainable by the watching crowd one moment the pirates were standing around Naruto then the next they had fallen to the ground unconscious.

"Dammit you fools, he is just one man. If you can't kill him with swords then shoot him until he stops moving." It appeared that Mizuki had finally decided that his crew's reputation was taking too much of a beating to just let the fighting continue.

A row of pirates who all carried rifles were now lined up with their sights set on Naruto, and as they were about to fire Naruto was in motion. He had hidden behind the base of the mast and as soon as the shots stopped firing he rushed forwards towards the line of men who were being replaced by a second set of men.

"Hurry up and FIRE!" But the command came too late Naruto had already passed the men and they all fell to the floor some with bruises others with bloody gashes. "What, how did he-"

" **Kitsune Iron Rush,"** Everyone looked at Naruto who was now sporting a pair of trench knives, **(Asuma's Knuckle Knives)** one in each hand. He spun on his heel and charged at the first group of rifle touting pirates. Once again while moving too fast for most of the people around to see he dispatched all of the pirates in two seconds.

"What are you fools doing? Hurry up and kill that fool." Mizuki was getting angrier every moment that his crew was allowing this young punk to live. If this keeps up he might have to get involved, but before that happens he would have the brothers show him his place. Mizuki truthfully did not expect much from the kid and yet he had dispatched close to forty of his crew members.

"You are all worthless," another ten men are taken down by the teen, "It can't be helped then. Fujin! Raijin! The two of you get out here and take care of this brat."

Naruto who had just taken down what he believed was his fifty-eighth pirate hear Mizuki's shout and felt the boat shake a moment later. Turning around he saw the two large men that he were on the ship earlier, and they were now staring at him with a large pair of deadpan smiles, which Naruto did not even know was possible.

"Big bro Raijin what did he say?" the taller of the two men who was apparently the younger brother Fujin was staring at Naruto while still giving that creepy smile.

"He said for us to take care of someone," the short of the two men replied to his brother while never losing his smile. "But which one do we take care of, lil' bro Fujin?"

Naruto just stared at the two of them with a look of utter bewilderment; 'I wonder how stupid they really are.' Pointing with his right hand towards the thirty remaining pirates he said, "…He wants you to take care of the guys over there."

Fujin and Raijin slowly turned their heads towards the direction that he was pointing and stared down at the now cowering pirates. For a moment Naruto was sure that they were going to turn back around and attack him, but to his utter astonishment Fujin grabbed Raijin by the arm and lifting him up began to spin him around.

" **Meal Grinder"** the two brothers span so quickly that they had begun to pick up a dust cloud. The two of them slowly but surely began to make their way toward the pirates; until less than ten feet away when the human tornado shot forward and began throwing pirates up into the air. Not even the yelling from Mizuki would stop the two brother's rampage, "Not them you fucking idiots, the dumb blonde brat that is not on your own fucking crew." The two brothers kept spinning for another minute and then gradually began to stop.

The two looked at all the pirates that had been tossed aside and then turning back to face Mizuki Raijin said, "Did we take care of them Mizuki?"

"You idiots… damn fools… did you take care of them? YOU TOOK CARE OF EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR HIM!"

The two brothers still wearing those annoying grins turned away from Mizuki and looked at all the pirates that they had thrown around the deck of the ship before facing Naruto again.

"Oh, so we need to get rid of him? Okay, let's go lil' bro Fujin."

"Okay big bro Raijin."

The two brothers then clasped arms again and Fujin began to spin once more. Unlike the last time where pirates went flying, this time the pirates went flying and running. Whenever the brothers got close to Naruto he would avoid them causing them to spin past him into more pirates. By this point the whole ship was in the midst of insanity. There were two oversized men spinning around the deck of the Stalking Tiger chasing a young man and causing their own crew members to be thrown into the air.

"You two are never going to hit me that way," Naruto calmly stated after avoiding them once again. He actually found this quite a ridiculous scenario, but at the same time he did recognized his opponent's strength. Deciding to end this fight with one hit he put on his knuckle knives and waited until the two charged towards him. As soon as they got too close for comfort Naruto dodged to the side like he had done all the previous times, however, this time there was a difference. Right as Naruto's feet hit the ground he spun on the spot and rushed at the brothers and using the steel knuckles part of his knives he slammed his full weight onto Raijin as he went by. While the hit itself did little to no damage, the force of the blow did cause the brother's speed to pick up, and after half a minute the two of them slowed to a stop and fell to the ships deck, both with swirly eyes.

"Ugh… So dizzy, are you okay big bro Raijin?"

"Please stop spinning me lil' bro Fujin."

"But I am not spinning you anymore Raijin."

"Then make me stop spinning Fujin."

While the two brothers were trying to regain their senses Naruto was keeping his eye on Mizuki in case he tried anything while he was distracted. But it seemed that Mizuki was adamant about not fighting until after the "Two Ton Twins" had been taken down for good.

"Fujin, Raijin… will you please stop fooling around with this guy and kill him already. He has already made fools of the crew and even tricked you two into attacking your fellow crewmembers. You do realize that if you don't stop him then Orochimaru is going to have to discipline you two, right?"

As Mizuki finished talking the two brothers suddenly stiffened and started to sweat. Then as one the two of them jumped to their feet and began charging at Naruto. The difference, in their fighting skill, from what they displayed just a moment ago was incredible. No longer were they just swinging one another around, now they were delivering damaging punches, kicks and even headbutts and bodyslams.

Naruto continued to avoid them even as they, whether knowingly or not, began to corner him on one side of the ship. Finally having enough Naruto decided to go on the offense and aimed an attack at Raijin.

" **Kitsune Iron Howl,"** Naruto switched his hold on knuckle knives to where the blades were pointed to the sky. He next turned his hands downwards where the blades were crossed in an 'X' formation with the tips to the ground. Naruto then rushed at Raijin and right before he came into contact with him he swung his arms upwards. The next second Naruto was behind the now motionless Raijin, who was now sporting a 'V' shaped scar from right above the right side of his stomach up to his chest.

'Amazing,' thought Mizuki 'I barely saw it. Right as that brat passed by Raijin he threw his hands out and the tips were almost touching when they pierced Raijin.'

"Big bro Raijin!"

Fujin was now standing over Raijin with his faces screwed up in a look of sadness and horror. Then he turned to look at Naruto and all that was left on his face was rage. His eyes have turned a pure white his skin has taken on a redden hue and he had veins popping up all over his face and exposed arms.

"RAIJIN!"

After his battle cry Fujin rushed at Naruto in an attempt to crush him for revenge. Naruto, who had been expecting this sort of reaction, was waiting for him to get close enough for a second attack.

" **Kitsune Iron Howl,"** once more Naruto launched himself at the large moving target and landed a devastating blow on his right side. Even though the attack had hit and with the same force that he had hit Raijin with Fujin did not go down. He stumbled for a moment before straightening up and turning around to face Naruto again.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Fujin then grabbed hold of the side of the railing and ripped the wooden structure clear off the ship and began to swing it around like a club. On the next downward stroke he smashed a part of the deck in.

"What the hell are you doing Fujin?" Mizuki shouted in a rage, as his ship was slowly torn apart.

Fujin continued to ignore him as he chased after Naruto and tried to smash him with the rail/club. Naruto was still dodging the large wooden weapon when he finally saw something behind Fujin. Raijin was starting to stir, and Naruto did not want to deal with the two of them together.

Naruto then tightened his grip on the knuckle knives and rushed at Fujin while cocking back his arm. The next second he had jumped over the rail that Fujin had just brought down on the deck again and he used it to spring up to Fujin's face and unleashed a fury of punches on his person.

" **Kitsune Iron Barrage."**

Naruto's onslaught of punches proceeded to fall and land on Fujin's Face; causing Fujin to have a broken nose, battered forehead, bruised chin and dislocated jaw. Naruto then flipped off of Fujin and watched as he began to sway, and he almost missed it when Fujin swung the rail at him again. Jumping back Naruto holstered his left knife and put his left hand on the bottom of his right knife. Waiting for the return swing that he knew Fujin was going to perform he rushed at him.

" **Kitsune Iron Canine."/"Crusher Club"**

Naruto and Fujin's, both having performed their attacks at the same time, now stood apart from one another with their backs turned. Naruto then stood up and turned to stare at both Mizuki and Raijin, who by this time had managed to get to his feet. Fujin, however, remained where he was, not even responding when Raijin called out for him. Then in one great and slow fall Fujin fell to the deck of the ship, cracking it even further, and at the same instant the rail that he had been using split in two.

"Fujin…FUJIN!" Raijin seemed to be overcome with grief for his brother's defeat, but just as Fujin had done he quickly turned from depressed to anger. Raijin slowly walked over towards Naruto; only to stop fifteen feet away from him and to lean on the mast.

Or at least that is what Naruto first thought that he was doing, yet in reality what he was really doing was finding a strong enough grip on the mast to then tear it from the ship.

"Damn it, you two brothers are more damaging to me than you are to my enemies. Why can't you just save some of your money and buy yourselves some iron clubs or something? Just stop ruining my ship."

Mizuki's rant went ignored by both of the competitors as Raijin finally succeeded in lifting the mast up onto his shoulder. The two of them now stood waiting for the other to make a move, but it was Raijin who broke first and tried to hit Naruto with a long sweeping swing of the mast. Naruto quickly jumped over the wooden pole and landed on top of it then quickly began to run the length of it towards Raijin. Seeing what was about to happen, Raijin wasted no time in lifting the mast and then swinging it to throw Naruto off.

Naruto fell from the mast and rolled into a crouched position waiting to see what his opponent would do next. Raijin once again performed a sweeping swing trying to hit Naruto, but this time Naruto drew his second knuckle knife and with both of them he cut through the mast, allowing the two pieces to pass harmlessly by him.

Raijin was unperturbed by the now shorter weapon that he was wielding; instead of bothering him it simply made him angry and caused him to swing the now lighter weapon more. Actually because of the fact that it was lighter he was now swinging it faster than before.

'Why did I cut it in half? Why not just dodge, dodge, dodge and then cut him up.' Naruto was kicking himself for one of the more stupid things that he had done during this fight. But he did not have the time to continue to beat himself up he had to take care of Raijin so that he could get rid of Mizuki.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto has now determined what to do, and he will make sure that this time when Raijin goes down that he stays down. Turning both of his knives to where the points are facing down he puts his hands in the standard dual sword drawing position. He then rushed forward, and after dodging the shortened mast, he with precision timing he slashed across Raijin's stomach from leaving two parallel lines on his stomach.

" **Kitsune Snapping Jaws."**

Once more Raijin fell to the ground, and this time Naruto had no doubt that he was not going to be getting up. Turning to face Mizuki, Naruto was aware that the fight was not over yet.

Mizuki, who had been watching the fight, was now starting to become worried. This kid had single handedly defeated his whole crew; no, this kid had signal handedly defeated Captain Orochimaru's strongest crew in the South Blue.

"So it comes down to this, you stupid brat." Mizuki and Naruto starred down at one another while waiting for the other to make a move. Mizuki reached down for his sword hilt and that is when Naruto stuck.

Mizuki was barely able to retrieve his sword in time, yet he was still able and now armed with a weapon he went on the attack. Mizuki unleashed a barrage of devastating slashes and swipes of his sword, while Naruto continued to block them one after another. Naruto then went on the attack, he threw out a punch that Mizuki just managed to block.

The two of them were now readily exchanging blows, neither landing a single hit on the other nor backing down. Naruto finally deflected a wild swing up into the air and delivered a strong punch straight to the stomach.

" **Kitsune Iron Paw"**

The hit sent Mizuki skidding back for five feet, but before Naruto could capitalize on the opening Mizuki drew one of the windmill shuriken and used it to deflect Naruto's next barrage of attacks. Mizuki quickly did a 360 degree spin and tried to hack Naruto's left arm off with his shuriken, but Naruto avoided that by jumping back. However, Mizuki then used his momentum to swing his sword at Naruto with the opposite arm, only to have it deflected back by Naruto's knuckle knives.

Mizuki then jumped back by ten feet and began to spin his shuriken until it was like a blur. He then launched himself at Naruto and tried to slice him with the whirling blades of iron, yet he was once again unable to do so because of Naruto blocking him with his knives. It seemed however that this is what Mizuki was waiting for because he then tried to stab Naruto with his sword. Naruto used the bottom of one of the knives to hit the sword blade making it go off course and away from Naruto's body. Naruto then drew that same fist back and slammed it into Mizuki's chest three times causing him to skid back once more.

"Damn what's with this kid?" Mizuki was breathing heavy as he stared at Naruto while trying to figure out how to take care of him. That is when he looked past Naruto and saw the crowd of people on the cruise ship that were watching in anticipation. "That's it!" Mizuki said as a wicked smirk grew on his face.

Mizuki then stabbed his sword into the deck of the ship and withdrew the second shuriken from his back and then with a shuriken spinning in each hand he hurled them at Naruto. Naruto stood there waiting to deflect or block the incoming projectiles until he noticed Mizuki grabbing his sword and running towards him. In the second that he lost his concentration on the shuriken they flew past him and towards the crowd behind him.

Realizing what Mizuki's plan was he spun around and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the whirling blades of death quickly approaching a young woman. Rushing forwards he was racing the disk of death that was targeting the woman at the front of the crowd.

Naruto saw the young woman's eyes widened and then shut tight as she accepted that death was upon her. It was because of the fact that she had her eyes closed that she never saw what happened, but upon not feeling the pain of being split in half she cracked her eyes open, which then flew open in shock at what she saw.

Naruto was standing in front of her with his back facing her and his hands outstretched each one holding a knife that was stopping a shuriken. It took her a moment longer to realize that directly in front of him was an unmoving Mizuki; she wondered why they were just standing there until she heard something wet hitting the deck of the ship. Looking down she paled and felt her legs give out beneath her, because a pool of blood was slowly forming from directly under Naruto.

When she looked back up she saw that Mizuki had his hand outstretched and his sword buried in Naruto's stomach. A look of triumph was on Mizuki's face which quickly morphed into a sneer when he saw that she was looking at them.

"This is why you are a brat, and why you will never grow to become an adult. You would sacrifice your life and any hopes that you had of becoming a pirated simply to save this person. Someone YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto remained silent and just listened to Mizuki as he gloated over his sure victory. Even as Mizuki ripped the sword from his stomach and a small fountain of blood fell from him he did not say anything. But when he heard a gasp from the woman that he had just protected he straightened his back and lifted his head so that he could stare into Mizuki's face.

"What do you still intend to protect that woman? You really are a fool. If you think that I will simply leave these people now you are even stupider than I thought you were. Once I finish you then we will gather up the women and children to sell, kill the men and just to make sure that no one survives we will blow this wretched ship out of the water. HAHAHAHA!"

Mizuki said this last part loud enough that everyone on the ship heard him and began to panic; some were trying to bargain while others simply were so terrified that they started to scream. It was so noisy that almost everyone missed what Naruto said, the only two that heard him were Mizuki and the woman directly behind him.

"So… in other words I HAVE to win."

Mizuki stared at Naruto and his smirk was gone his face and was instead replaced with a very ugly frown that twisted his moderately handsome face into that of a mad mans. What made this kid think that he could still beat him one of Lord Orochimaru's South Blue Elites.

"ARE YOU STUPID? YOU HAVE LOST, YOU ARE INJURED, YOU CAN BARELY STAND, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME YOU NEVER COULD AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Mizuki's shout drowned all the others on the ship causing everyone to stop their shouting and return to the spectacle in front of them.

"You have finally done it, you have truly pissed me off, so now it is time for me to kill you, you stupid brat."

Mizuki drew back on his sword and rushed at Naruto planning to bisect him at the waist, but when he got closer he saw Naruto grip his knives and harden his eyes. As Mizuki got close Naruto prepared his body and then as the swing came he jumped into the air did a flip and as his foot came down it found Mizuki's head and slammed it into the ground.

" **Kitsune Crush"**

Everyone watched as Mizuki lay there on the ground the deck underneath him was cracked and he had a loose grip on his weapon. But even as they watched Mizuki began to struggle to get back on his feet; he renewed his grip on his sword and grabbed one of the shuriken that were lying nearby.

"You think that will beat me? I am the captain of the Silver Haired Pirates, the captain of the strongest of Orochimaru's South Blue crews and there is no way that a STUPID KID WILL EVER BEAT ME!"

Mizuki then rushed at Naruto again this time with the shuriken spinning and the sword at his side ready to be swung or jabbed at a moment's notice.

"Before I was given the title 'Silver Hair' I had another title I was known as 'Buzz Saw' Mizuki." Watching the way he spun the over-sized shuriken, it was an easy guess as to how he earned the name. Naruto then began to run forward also, and everyone was holding now their breathe to see how the fight was going to end.

The two of them met and as their weapons collide they caused a powerful shockwave that hit everyone on the ship and almost knocked the closest people on the ground from the force of it. The two were in a standstill Naruto had stopped the shuriken from spinning and Mizuki had blocked Naruto's swipe with his sword, so now the two stood there trying to overpower one another. Naruto then drew back his head and Mizuki's eyes went wide as he saw what was going to happen.

"Oh, FU-" was as far as he got before Naruto's attack met with his face.

*Crack*

" **Kitsune Skull Bash"**

The force of the headbutt caused Mizuki to slowly fall backwards and land on the deck of the ship, his gaze briefly fell onto Naruto before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

All across the ship there was silence until all at once a loud echo of clapping and cheering rang up from the ship nearly deafening the now tired Pirate Captain. He turned and saw Nate and Id coming over to him and so he put his knives away and sat on the deck.

"Kid are you alright?" Nate questioned him with a worried look on his face. All the while Id was standing a few feet away and was directing the other sailors to go around and gather up all the pirates and weapons.

"Yea, I am fine. The bastard barely even got that sword in me before he stopped running; apparently he was worried that he was going to be sliced by his shurikens so he had to stop short. If not for that he might have run me through, but the only reason it even looks this bad is because of the way he ripped it out."

The two captains stared at one another for a while trying to find words to describe the craziness that just went on. As Captain Nate stared at the young man in front of him he couldn't help but wonder to himself why he had helped the people on the boat, people that were willing to sacrifice their own family members just to make sure that they made it.

"Well if that is all you need me to do today Captain I would like to be shown where my room is and I would retire for the night."

For an instant Nate was confused about what he was talking about until he remembered the conversation that had occurred shortly before the problem that the pirates had caused. Naruto had agreed to work on the ship until they arrived at Gator Island.

" _That cheeky brat, I don't know whether he saved us because he wanted to or if he simply thought that doing this would be easier than having to scrub dishes and cleaning floors."_

The thought of that made Nate laugh aloud and some of the crew started to look at him strangely. Turning around Nate took account of all of the men that he had working and seeing one that was still on the ground, in what he assumed was shock he waved him over.

"Rex I would like for you to show our hero to where he will be staying for the time being, and kid," he said as he turned back to look at Naruto who was getting to his feet, "In light of the sudden attack we will be heading straight for the closest Marine base. We should arrive in a day or so, and Rex after you get him to his room quickly go and fetch our doctor to bandage him up."

After watching the kid "Rex" give a nod and a salute he then followed him down below where the crew would be sleeping and found himself in a small and yet well-kept room. It looked like it might have been used for if the captain had a son or old friend on his ship. Rex quickly left the room and while Naruto listened to the sound of his shoes running up the stairs he felt his head relax and hit the pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

 **AN:**

 **So that is the end of the first official chapter of Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates. Please review and tell me how well/if you liked it, and yes I know that I promised to show a story with Naruto as the captain of an all-female pirate crew. And yet not only has he not recruited the first female crew member he has not even gone out and spoken to anyone about joining his crew.**

 **Well good new that is going to change in the next chapter, he will meet his first crew member, and it should not take me more than two weeks to get the next chapter out.**

 **Now I posted a challenge in my apology:**

 **See if you can name all of the crew members and the prize would be that I would not only recognize the person who did so but I would also allow them to pick one of the girls for my next harem story. I kinda felt like a jerk for not telling who was going to be in the story so if you don't want to know… well then good. If you want to know who it is before the chapter reveals that particular character then take the challenge.**

 **You do not even need to post for all of the crew members if you do like Guest(2) did in the review, they guessed five and got three of them right and for the reasons that I chose them. So please review and try the challenge.**

 **Challenge Information:**

 **Girls 1-4 will be seen before the crew enters the Grand Line**

 **First**

 **The first is the girl from Outlaw Star, she will be the Sniper and for the beginning of the story she will be the navigator.**

 **Second**

 **The second girl is from Dog and Scissors and she will be the writer and the cook until after the Skypiea Arc.**

 **Third**

 **The third girl is from Sekirei and she uses an element that is already used in the show so I had to change the devil fruit and she is the doctor.**

 **Fourth**

 **The fourth girl is from Bleach and she will take over the navigating duties once she joins the crew.**

 **Girls 5-8 will join the crew before the Skypiea Arc and this is the Decided Order on how they appear**

 **The Fifth and Sixth Girls are a Team**

 **Fifth**

 **The Fifth girl is from Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple and like the sixth girl she has a job that does not pertain to the ship's sailing, she is a blacksmith**

 **Sixth**

 **The sixth girl is from Soul Eater and she has a job that is not actually useful to sailing, she will be a weapon and clothes designer**

 **Seventh**

 **The Seventh girl will be from Fairy Tail and she will be the second in command or co-captain**

 **Eighth**

 **The eighth girl is from Berserk and she is the musician there are not that many girls in this show and I only watched the anime so she is one of the easiest to guess**

 **(These Girls order of appearance is still up for debate)**

 **The remaining girls are going to appear sometime before the CP9 Arc**

 **Ninth**

 **The ninth girl is from Princess Resurrection and she will be the shipwright**

 **Tenth**

 **The tenth girl is from DragonBall Z and she will become the full time cook on the ship**

 **Eleventh**

 **The final girl(but remember that this is not a decided order) is from Tenchi Muyo and she is a look out of sorts, her fighting style has also been changed somewhat so be aware of that.**

 **And finally the list of Naruto's Moves and basically what they do and just to simplify things if it says 'Iron' then that means that it involves the Knuckle Knives**

 **Kitsune Lashing Tail**

 **This is almost like Luffy's Gum Gum Whip, it is a kick to the round house kick to the head or the chest**

 **Kitsune Sturdy Paw**

 **A simple open palm strike**

 **Kitsune Iron Rush**

 **Running through a group of enemies and punching and slicing them**

 **Kitsune Iron Howl**

 **Slicing a 'V' shape cut on the opponent**

 **Kitsune Iron Barrage**

 **Multiple punches with the knuckle knives on**

 **Kitsune Iron Canine**

 **Where Naruto uses one knife and acts like it is a sword, putting more power into the cut**

 **Kitsune Snapping Jaws**

 **Using both Knives to cut horizontally like a kitsunes head turned sideways the jaws 'snapping' shut**

 **Kitsune Iron Paw**

 **The same as Sturdy paw but with the knuckle knife(s)**

 **Kitsune Crush**

 **A drop kick that is aimed at the opponent's head**

 **Kitsune Skull Bash**

 **Just a headbutt nothing fancy**

 **AN: And so this is the end of this chapter and for the crew member joining chapters I will try to have them be at least this long, if not longer, so call it an average of just under 10k words.**

 **But Yea that is all for me so thank you once again for reading and reviewing.**

 **HaremLover0147 Out**


	3. Aiming for a Sniper

**Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: I just want to say, wow. In five hours the number of people that have read my story doubled after I posted that last chapter, so once again wow and thank you, hope you like it.**

 **Ok so first up I have started on a second story, a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover. I am trying to make this be my main story for the time being though so no worries about slower updates. I want to try many different styles of writing to find what I am good at and what you the readers want to read. So anyway you know the drill read, review, and I am still looking for a beta reader.**

 **One more thing I may stop for a while after they enter the Grandline, but that would just be for a week or two until I get the in between stories of the other islands thought out more.**

 **And now to respond to the reviews**

 **Voidprince: I was not entirely sure what you meant I think that your spell check was messing with your message or something, also I assume that you asked about Homaru… no … although in the future (hehe)**

 **MarTinez9: I thought about her but decided that she did not have the sort of fighting style that I wanted, however I am planning on having her in a story that I have thought of but it will be awhile**

 **Raidentensho: You are right although that will not be her nickname it will be similar, you know just too kinda stick with what the original character had**

 **Eniox27: No worries about her one of my favorites, hate what happens to her in the manga and thank you I was worried how the fight scene came out**

 **Insanemaelstorm: Sorry but I have already picked out the girls that I want to be in this story, but I may use them in a different one. Truth be told I have never watched To Love Ru or Fate Stay Night, but I plan to**

 **Guest: Sorry to say but the first mate (vice-captain) will not be making an appearance for a while, but at the end of the last chapter I do have a list of the shows that the girls are from and their positions on the ship as well as a basic outline of the order that they will appear**

 **I Do Not Own: Naruto, One Piece, Dog and Scissors, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple, Soul Eater, Berserk, Princess Resurrection, Outlaw Star, Sekirei, Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo. These are the products of other people's hard work and I am not trying to steal it, just borrow it to use in my story.**

 **Chapter 2 Aiming for a Sniper**

Slowly and groggily Naruto began to rouse himself from his sleep, looking at the roof he noticed that there was light coming in through the cracks in the ceiling.

*Yawn* "How long have I been asleep?" Naruto stood up and began to stretch out his slightly sore muscles, while noting that someone had been cleaned and bandaged him up during the night. "Huh, guess the good doc has already seen to me."

Looking around the room he saw that his shirt, coat and black sandals were folded and set on a chair in the corner of the room. He also saw that there was a small sink and mirror on the far side of the room, now he is not vain in any sense of the word but he did want to make sure that he did not have a broken nose or any new scars. He did think that this was unlikely because he, as far as he could remember only got hit once during the fight and that was simply because Mizuki did not play fair.

"How sad do I sound, blaming my injuries on the fact that a pirate, shockingly enough, did not play by the rules?" Naruto then made his way towards the mirror and upon inspecting himself he got a bit of a shock, for there upon his forehead was the unmistakable mark of a lipstick kiss mark directly in the center of his forehead.

… "What the hell?" Naruto may not have been in the most appropriate state of mind to try and solve this mystery but he was sure of three things. One during the fight none of the pirates wore lipstick nor got anywhere close to being able to kiss his head without him noticing. Two he did not think that a crew with this many men would have a female doctor to take care of them all, he truthfully did not think that a female doctor could stand being around this rough and horny sailors for more than a week before wanting to leave. And the last thing that he was sure of was that he had been sexually assaulted during his nap.

" _What kind of monster would do this to me while I was sleeping, I mean really. Well the good news is that all of my suspects are on this ship and that they more than likely did not do anything other than that for fear of being caught."_

Naruto was going to contemplate on this issue more but at that moment a loud rumble broke the overall silence of his temporary room. Remembering that he never actually got his ramen the other day he decided to put the 'Mysterious Kiss from No One' on hold for a while longer. Taking a rag and dipping it in water that he got from the sink and rubbing around the mark until it was no longer visible. He then got dressed and proceeded to exit the room, looking for someone that he could ask for direction to the kitchen.

Back tracking from the way that he was led down into the lower deck, from what he assumed was earlier that day, he soon found himself standing on the deck once more. Looking around he saw that the sun was just starting to hit its highest point in the sky.

"So it is about midday now. Well that explains why I am so hungry I haven't eaten in… let's see… six hours." As if to congratulate his mathematical achievement, or maybe to boo him for the answer that he came up with, his stomach gave another loud rumble that reminded him that he was on a quest. "Right food now and math later… or never."

So walking around the ship he soon found a group of sailors who were sitting around discussing something it loud, excited voices.

"-and the way that he-"

"-with those knives-"

"- how he took on those two big guys-"

"-loved how he tricked hem into beating their own crew-"

"-saving that girl-"

Oh so that is what they are talking about, well then they probably will help him find the kitchen no problem. Walking up behind them, he almost snickered as all of them except the two he was standing behind saw him and grew quiet.

"Ahem," deciding to announce himself so that he can hurry and get to the ramen that he has been craving for over a week. "Hey, can one of you direct me to the kitchen, I am pretty hungry."

The two sailors who had not seen him standing behind them turned so quickly that they actually slammed into one another. Again having to stifle the snickering that he was trying to not show he waited patiently for one of them to answer him.

"The kitchen? Oh right the kitchen, um, Jones why don't you take him to the kitchen and I will go tell Ole' Natie that he is awake now, shall I?"

A man stood up, so Naruto assumed that he was the one called Jones, and beckoned for Naruto to follow him as he began walking back the way that Naruto had come from. Following behind the man Naruto hear the other sailors start their conversation back up again.

"So… I guess I have become a popular topic on the ship now huh?"

"Yes you have, most of these people are nobles or at the least are wealthy enough to catch the eyes of some nobles, so you can imagine that they have never seen a fight like that before. I am curious… how did you cut that mast in half?"

The man had turned his head slightly where he was able to look at Naruto while they walked, Naruto, who up to this point was trying to have a polite conversation, now was looking at him curiously.

"If you are asking if there is some secret to how I did that, then I am sorry to disappoint you all I did was cut it."

Jones kept staring for a while but finally turned fully back around and just kept walking until they came to a door. Opening the door Jones started to descend the stairs into the dimly lit hallway, following behind him Naruto was careful to make sure he did not go tumbling into Jones. After all if he did that, he would ruin the badass image he had apparently created for himself. A moment later they arrived at the bottom of the stairs and were in front of a door that had the word 'Kitchen' on a plague above it.

"Well here you are sir, just step inside and tell the chefs what you want and they will have it prepared as quick as possible." After saying his bit Jones then turned and began to climb the stairs once more. Naruto then faced the door and knocked twice on the metal, resulting in a dull ringing that filled the hall.

A moment later a short pudgy man opened the door and was looking at Naruto through inch thick glasses.

"May I help you ma'am?"

Naruto slightly taken aback by being called the wrong gender, stood there for a moment then he decided that it did not matter and that he just wanted some food.

"Yea, I was told by Nate that I could come here and ask for some food an-"

"Well of course you can," the man had lost the little bit of pleasantness that he had, now his face was hard and cold. "And now that you have, go away so that me and my colleges may get back to work, honestly that fool trying to give away free food again. That food is for our high paying clients not some dirty peasant that washes up on the ship."

Naruto stared at the man who had not only insulted him, but also the captain of the ship. It's true that it is not his place to correct the attitude or behavior of another man's crew. That being said he had to handle this as mature and disciplined as he could, for his title of captain was on the line.

*POW*

Naruto delivered a powerful right hook to the face of the pudgy man sending him flying into the room and startling the other chefs and waiters. Stepping in after the annoying man Naruto looked around and waved giving the remaining people a friendly eye smile, as if he had not just sent someone flying on the end of his fist.

"Hey, Nate said that if I came here I could get some ramen made for me."

The chefs were confused, do they feed the man that sent their, admittedly annoying, head chef flying or do they refuse and risk receiving the same treatment. Before any of them could decide the decision was taken out of their hands and made perfectly clear to all of them.

"What are you waitin' on, a written request, make the man's food already." Captain Nate had just entered the room and was giving a look at his kitchen crew as if daring them to deny the hero of their ship some food. After seeing the men begin to fix the noodle dish that Naruto had requested, he sent a silent look to the head chef knocked out on the ground. "And remind me that we need to hire a new head chef at the next island."

If there was a man in that kitchen that had not started working, hearing the head chef was being fired changed their mind and made them start fixing any dish that they could think of, in order to look busy. Seeing that the order was being followed Nate turned to Naruto, and after leading him to a table, began to start a conversation to help pass the time.

"So you're already up and walking around, I figured that you would be out of it until we made it to Gator Island. Still because of the medicine that the doc gave you, you were still out for eighteen hours or so."

"WHAT! Eighteen hours, no wonder I was so hungry. That means that I haven't eaten in… over twenty-four hours. Aw man… oh right, so how close are we to that gator place?"

"We are a little ahead of schedule because of the good head wind that we have been getting. I would say that we are less than two hours away from being within viewing distance. Overall if the wind keeps up, three hours tops."

"Oh ok, so when we get there I will untie my boat and w-"

"Kid I hate to tell you this but, your ship has been destroyed."

"Wh-what do you mean destroyed?"

"Yep, we think it happened when you cut the mast in half, the part that Raijin wasn't holding fell overboard and landed on your ship."

…

…

"Well, that sucks. What am I supposed to do for a ship now?"

"You are in luck then kid-"

"Doesn't feel like it."

"As I was saying, while you were unconscious my men went and searched the pirate ship-"

"Oh yeah, what did you do with the pirates?"

…

"Sorry please continue, I won't interrupt anymore."

"Whatever, to answer your question, we left them on their ship; we couldn't keep them onboard and their ship was wrecked so there is no chance of them following us. Now back to what I was saying, my men searched the pirate ship and discovered 2 million beri on board. And after all the stuff that you have done for us we felt that you should have it, to help you replace your ship."

As he said this he pulled a bag from under the table and handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened the bag and to no great shock saw that Nate was correct there was approximately 2 million beri in the bag. As Naruto set the bag back on the floor a man came to their table holding a steaming bowl in his hands, after setting the bowl down he bowed to Nate and Naruto then went back to making more food.

Digging into the food that was provided for him, Naruto could not say that it was the best ramen he had ever had, but it was fairly good. After finishing the first bowl he waited for a minute for the next bowl, and in a few minutes he had consumed close to five bowls. Finally after a few minutes to finish the last couple of bowls, and waiting for the food to digest for a bit he decided to go to the casino area before they arrived at Gator Island.

"So Nate you still gonna show me where the casino is, I feel like losing all this cash before we land."

Time Skip 2 ½ Hours Later

Naruto was now sitting at a table in the ship's casino with a pile of chips in front of him, he had played only four games in the casino and had increased his money by nearly six times. At blackjack he had earned 2.5 million, at poker 4 million, roulette 2 million and he was now on the dice game and his overall amount was at 11,845,630 beri. He was trying to earn 12 million before it was time to leave the ship but it looked like he was not going to make it.

Nate had just arrived and told him that they were ten minutes away from docking on Gator Island, and instead of trying to earn the last bit of money he decided to just pack up and get his money exchanged.

And that gets us to where we are now, Naruto is standing on the deck of the ship, waiting until the ship has docked so that he could get started on his journey. He was wearing the same outfit as before except that he now was actually wearing his coat, so that he could button it up and hide the hole in his shirt left from Mizuki. Next to him was a small metal case which was now carrying his newly made fortune.

"Finally," the ship had docked and he could not have been happier, sure he liked the people aboard, but that was not where his destiny was. Walking down the stairs that serve as the means of boarding the ship he was on his way to first check out the ships this island has for sale. After that he is going to head to a local bar and see what news he can pick up on anything that has happened recently.

"Hey you," turning around Naruto saw two marines walking, more like swaggering, up to him, "we warned you last week that if you did not pay your taxes that we will have to place you under arrest."

Naruto stared at the men confused, surely they could not actually think that he was someone else. Come on how many people, first have blonde hair, whisker marks, and a bright orange coat that has 'Foxy Captain' written on it, could be on this island.

"I think that you have me confused with someone else," not wanting to be rude he tried to be reasonable. He knew immediately that this was not a case of mistaken identity. The way their faces lit up, it was like they were at their favorite sporting event and it had just gone into overtime. "…Or maybe not."

"I love when they catch on," one of them said to the other, "so here is the deal, you give us your money and we don't tell our captain that you are resisting arrest."

Naruto at that point was trying not to deal with any marine trouble until later but at the same time he needed the money for a ship. Thinking quickly he decided that the best thing to do would be to let the marines have the money and if need be he could just steal a ship. But to do that he would need at least another crew member, hopefully one who can navigate a ship better than him.

"Fine here ya go," and with that Naruto handed them the money from the casino, and turned to walk away.

"Hold it!"

Now he was annoyed, they had the money and not a single punch was delivered, what more do they want.

"The coat says that you are a captain, so where is your ship and crew?"

"I have just started my journey, and I just lost my ship during a pirate raid on that cruise ship."

"Wow, so you are literally a captain of nothing! Hahahahaha! That is the funniest thing, so what pirates attacked yall?"

"The 'Silver Haired' Pirates."

…

…

"What the 'Silver Haired' Pirates captained by Mizuki the 'Silver Hair' under the rule of Orochimaru?"

"Yea them."

"And you say that after they attacked you, you were somehow able to keep this much money hidden?"

"No I used my 2 million beri to gamble with and won the rest in the casino on the boat."

"Wait, so the 'Silver Haired' Pirates attacked and yet they did not take all of the money on your little cruise ship?"

"No, they tried to take the money, valuables and women, but I kicked their asses and we left them on the remains of their ship."

The two marines stared at Naruto before looking at one another, and Naruto could almost hear the internal debate that was going on in their heads. They were trying to decide if he was telling the truth, and if he was then they just stolen from the man who had, from the sound of his story, taken down the 'Silver Haired' Pirates all by himself.

"Yes, *cough* well then… you can go then." The marines were apparently going to leave him alone and so long as they got the money without a fight, then they were not going to risk the chance that they might push him too far and cause a fight that they might lose.

Naruto not wanting to stay on this island any longer then absolutely necessary decided to still look and see how much the ships on this island cost and then earn the money to buy one. He remembered hearing that the marines on this island were the most corrupt in the whole of the South Blue, but still to steal and not even try and pretend that they have a reason for doing so.

As he was walking down the dusty dirt road he saw a flyer on one of the buildings, and he instantly saw the words **"Best Sniper in the South Blue".** So being curious as to who would claim to have that title, he walked over and read the full flyer. Once he got closer he noticed that the flyer had some small rips all over itself, and the date that he read in the lower corner of the page made it clear that it was over a month old.

" **Attention"**

 **This Coming Month is the 52** **nd** **Annual Sniping Contest**

 **All Participants are Required to Pay a Fee of 50,000 beri to Enter**

 **Da|||| 5|||| a|||||**

 **Prize is 1 Million Beri and the Title of the Best Sniper in the South Blue**

Naruto stared at the poster and other than the date being the main area that had rips all over it, the thing that bothered him was the fact that there was no location on it. Now it would make since to have the town unknown, but this flyer does not even tell which island the contest is on. If this contest will determine the 'Best Sniper in the South Blue' then these flyers are probably spread all along the South Blue.

Well if he does not even know which island it is supposed to be on then there is no point worrying about a month old event. While he would like to have had the chance to meet the person who holds the title of 'South Blue's Best Sniper', it is not worth looking into with the amount of information that he had.

On the other hand he may meet the person later on as an enemy, it would be better if at least knew who the sniper was just to be safe. So looking around he saw a couple of men that were hanging around outside of some building, more than likely they were thrown out of the pub and decided that this was a good hang out. Not really having any other choice he decides to take the chance and see if either of them know anything.

"Hey," called out Naruto as he walked over to them, and they both turned to look at him, "do either of you know who won the sniping contest that that poster was talking about?" As he said this he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

One of the men was just staring at Naruto as if he had never heard such a stupid question, while the other man let out a laugh.

"You're new to the island huh?" upon receiving Naruto's nodding affirmative he continued, "Everyone around here knows that the winner, for the past three years, has been Hilda."

Upon hearing the name the already quiet street seemed to get even quieter, maybe not so much become quieter, more along the lines of everything in the area became tense.

"So the best sniper in the South Blue is a woman. I am not surprised, but do you have any more information about her? Like where she is now or what she looks like, in case I run into her, you know I don't want to piss her off."

"…You don't know, she is here on this island."

"Really, how long ago was that contest?"

"Hahahaha, no it's not what you think." The man laughed as he had seen the look on Naruto's face as he gave a deadpan look at the old man. "She likes to drift in through these parts fairly often, a lot of pirates and mercenaries do because of the… you know." At this he gave Naruto a meaningful look, one that caused the other man to stare at his friend in fear and apprehension.

"Quiet don't you know what will happen if one of those marine dogs hear you talking about that place?" Yes, it seems that whatever these two guys were talking about it was some kind of secret from Marines that are not posted on the island.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about, and if it will get you in trouble then don't tell me. But I do have a question about the marines in this place, how long have they been acting like this and why does none of the inspection crews that come by see it?"

The second man still had a fearful look on his face while the first man gave Naruto a determined look square in his eyes.

"It all started when that damned 'Silver Marine' came to this island five years ago, one by one he replaced all the good marines that we had here and then began passing laws to make it impossible not to be taxed."

"And what about the inspection crews?" Naruto was sure of the answer from the disbelieving look he got from the man as he asked it.

"Hah, inspection crews there hasn't been one in two years, all that bigot needs to do is call in on his den den mushi and say everything is fine. And anytime that an unexpected marine ship arrives on the island he simple tells the people to not cause a scene or he will kill their families."

Naruto, after hearing all of this was now enraged at the horrible crimes that this Sterling has committed against these people. What kind of monster would do this to innocent people, especially one who declared that they were fighting for the good of the people?

"He moved in here and started to take over everything, some people say that this is the strongest base the marines have in the South Blue, that is a lie. This is not a marine base this is a marine dictatorship that is being run by that bastard Sterling!" The man apparently had been waiting a long time to vent his frustration on the marines of this island for a long time, and from what he was saying, with good reason. "So from your reaction you don't know what else is on this island?"

As he said this his friend gained a fearful look that spoke volumes to Naruto about how unwise the man was being right now, maybe he was venting a little too much.

"Shh, don't tell him that you know what will happen to you and your children if any of **them** were to find out that you told an outsider that particular secret."

"At this moment in time I do not give a damn, anything that will cause those government pigs a headache is fine in my book." The man then turned away from his friend and back towards Naruto, "The secret is that somewhere on this island there is an unofficial town, and in this town only outlaws, bandits, pirates and mercenaries are allowed. Sterling has made a deal to not report any of the pirates as long as he receives 80% of the profit made in 'Lawless Town'."

"A lawless town," this was something that Naruto was not expecting when he set foot off that ship. "So if I were to guess I would say that Hilda is in that lawless town, and if that is the case I would really like to know which direction I would need to head to reach it."

All three of the men stared at one another, while one of them had a fearful look on his face, the other two men were showing a determination that very few could match. They sat there judging one another to see how far the other's conviction dwelled in their heart and mind.

"Well now, if I were looking for a hidden town on this island I would go down this road and keep walking for a quarter mile, and then when I come upon a dirt trail to the right of this road out in the woods I would take it. After walking down that dirt road it is eventually going to end and at that point keep going straight until you see a large tree with a letter 'L' carved into it. Under that 'L' is an arrow, ignore it, look at the angle of the 'L' and that is the actual direction that you need to go. If you follow all of those directions you should be at the town within a half hour or so."

Naruto thanked the man and turned to head off down the road, all the while running through the instructions that the man had given him. Within the first fifteen minutes of walking he found the dirt path and only one hundred feet into the woods he had reached the end of it. Continuing on until he saw the tree he turned the opposite direction of the arrow and began trekking through the last remnants of the woods. Just as he thought that he had heard the sound of music coming from ahead of him, his senses told him to quickly get out of the way.

As he turned around he came face to face with a thirty foot long banana gator, he had never seen one before but just from looking at it he could tell that this one was smaller than normal. Not only that but the color was a softer green than what he had seen in books, maybe it had to do with the fact that it was living in the woods.

His observations were cut off however, when the gator opened its mouth and launched itself at Naruto trying to take a bite out of him. Naruto rolled to the side and jumped back when a swinging tail came hurtling towards him. After dodging a few more wild attacks from the apparently hungry gator, Naruto drew both of his knives and got into his stance.

"I will warn you, if you attack me I will defend myself," Naruto was not a saint, but he did feel slightly bad for the animal, the poor animal did not know that he was attacking a stronger predator.

The gator ignored his warning and gave a swift charge towards him with its mouth open and waiting for the fresh blood and bone to be crushed between its powerful jaws. Not feeling anything in its mouth it turned its head from side to side, looking for the easy meal that it had just run across. Hearing a noise from behind its back, the unmistakable sound of footsteps, turning it saw its meal walking away. Just as it began to start up for another attack its legs collapsed and it felt multiple cuts open along the side and top of its back.

" **Kitsune Iron Rush"** "I warned you what would happen if you attacked me, yet you did any way, let those scars on your back and sides remind you what happens to one so young and foolish." _"Yea foolish, like a guy giving a speech about why they sliced up their enemy, when that enemy is a banana gator."_ Now that the fight, the very one sided fight, was over Naruto continued on his way towards this 'lawless' town.

"There it is," Naruto had to admit for a town without morals and no official law enforcement, this place seemed to be holding it up fairly well. While true that the streets have an abundance of garbage scattered throughout them, and he could see many drunkards walking around but that was the extent of the lawless behavior that he could see.

Oh well he couldn't stand around here all day he came here to find out more about this Hilda woman, and to see if maybe he could convince her to join his crew. The only problem came when he tried to figure out where she would be, the only buildings that he could see in this town were: bars, hotels and a bunch of other buildings that look condemned.

"Well if I was looking for a mercenary that had the bragging rights of all of the South Blue then I would be…" ***BOOM***

A sudden bang filled the somewhat peaceful air and Naruto looked over and saw that one of the bars had now gotten a hole in the side of the building and a man laying out cold in the dirt road. A few seconds passed and Naruto watched as a second man was thrown out the window and landed next to the first man.

"Never mind, I am going to check out the place where all the violence is coming from."

Walking down the street to the bar, he paused to glance at the two unconscious men and from the bruises on their faces it was clear that they received a rather harsh beating before being tossed out. Upon entering the bar, he saw that most of the people inside were standing up and if not fighting right then were looking around waiting for the fight to reach them.

However the main fight that everyone was watching seemed to be in the middle of the bar between some overturned tables. It featured a group of three men trying to gang up on one woman, who if by the look on her face was enjoying the scuffle. She was doing very well against her opponents, every time one got close to her she would grab them and throw them at one of the other two, and while those two were occupied she then would assault the last one.

As he continued watching he saw how beautiful the woman was, and at the same time could see how strong she was. She was wearing a pair of combat boots, along with some black skin tight pants, and for a shirt she wore a purple shirt with puffy shoulder pads. When she turned around he could see that her right eye was covered in a red eyepatch, which for the most part was hidden by her short cropped messy blue hair.

She was doing very well in the fight, always keeping the number of opponents low and making sure that she never got blocked in. This did not please Naruto however, first he was against violence towards women, not that he wouldn't fight a woman, but he did not like it. Second he hated those that had to gang up on a person in order to beat them, sometimes it may be needed, but not against an unarmed person. And lastly, now Naruto was boiling with rage, he hated when someone would draw a weapon on an opponent when they are unaware.

Naruto decided to step in when one of the men drew a knife while the woman had her back to him, he did not want to interrupt the fight and yet his own rage forced him to move. Not even bothering to draw his knives he simply pulled back and let a punch fly, slamming into the man's face and causing a crunch to be heard around the bar from his nose and maybe even his jaw breaking.

Naruto saw the woman turn quickly at the sound with her hands raised and her eye scanning for the source of the noise, but when she saw what it was her eye widened slightly then narrowed and hardened. She turned her back to Naruto and was once again facing the remaining two men who were looking at the third man; by the way they were looking scared now it seemed that he was the leader of the group. After a moment of considering they backed down and grabbed their leader by the shoulders and walked him out of the bar.

Once they were gone Naruto focused his attention back on the mystery woman who was still starring at the door, as if expecting for the men to rush back in. After a moment she then turned around and went to one of the over turned tables and flipped it back upright, and waving to the bartender for service she sat down.

Feeling the need to apologize to the woman, for interrupting her fight and inadvertently making her appear as if she needed rescuing, he approached her table. He did not sit down because it is rude to add yourself to the company of another without their permission, so he stood next to the table and opened his mouth to speak when she beat him to the punch.

"I hope that you aren't here to get a 'thank you', if so you can get the hell out of my face."

Well that is not how he wanted to start this conversation, although it is understandable as to why she was being so hostile towards him. Not wanting to be rude he simple let her harsh comments slide and once again opened his mouth to talk.

"Actually, I was wanting to apologize for interfering in your fight. I just did not like what that guy was trying to pull. Pulling a knife on a person in unarmed combat, after already ganging up on them and then trying to attack them from behind. It is a shameful thing to do. And so was what I did and for that I am sorry."

When he finished his statement he bowed his head and lowered his gaze to the floor waiting for the woman to say something. After a minute of silence he was beginning to get a little irritated, but he remained in his submissive posture wanting to prove that he was sincere with his apology.

*Sigh* "Sit down."

The simple statem- no command was barely audible, but he heard it never the less and was grateful that he could move from the embarrassing pose. Pulling a chair from the table he sat down and for the first time he stared into her eye, and they had a stare down trying to determine all that they could about one another through that eye contact.

"So you came to apologize for interfering in my fight. Even though you probably saved me from getting a knife in the back, and you don't care if I thank you or not. You are a strange kid, you know that?" Hilda know had a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Yea that is probably true, but at the same time I would rather be a rude, strange kid instead of a man that would feel the need to stab his opponent from behind."

"So what brings a kid like you to this place?"

"Funny story really, I set out to see about a week ago and got lost," the way he admitted to the fact that he got lost with a smile on his face, seemed to amuse her even more than the fact that he got lost. "So I hitched a ride with a passing cruise ship and wound up here."

"Let me rephrase, when I said 'brings you here', I meant the lawless town not this island. A kid like you should not be running around a town like this."

Now Naruto was a little miffed at this, he admits that he is young and is not the most experienced when it comes to sailing and other things of the like, but at the same time he does not enjoy being made fun of.

"Well that may be but I think that I will be ok. And as for the reason that I came here I heard that a woman named Hilda was here. She is supposed to be a champion sniper, the best in the South Blue."

"Oh and what do you want with Hilda?"

"I want to ask her if she would join my pirate's crew."

A silence suddenly over took the bar, it appeared as if everyone in the bar was listening to the conversation that Naruto and the woman was having. This silence lasted all of three seconds before the woman in front of Naruto burst out laughing followed quickly by the rest of the bar.

"And *ha ha* why would I want to join your pirate crew."

Naruto stared at the woman for a moment, until a look of shock took hold of his face.

"Wah Wha Wah," Naruto then calmed down and took a deep breath before continuing, "your Hilda huh?"

"That's my name, although a lot of people around here call me 'Hot Eye' Hilda."

"Well, this is embarrassing. *cough* So what do you say, want to join my crew?"

Hilda stared at Naruto again and he could see that she was trying to figure out if he was serious, so he set himself and looked in her eye and gave her his most determined look.

"You're serious aren't you, kid?"

"Dead serious, as the best captain in the South Blue, I need to have the best sniper in the South Blue."

Hilda stared at Naruto, and he could tell that she was trying to figure out if he was truly wanting for her to join the crew or if he was simply trying to trick her for whatever reason. Hilda, after a moment, then closed her eye and Naruto assumed that she was contemplating his offer; she then opened her eye and gave him a sweet smile.

"Alright, I will join your crew," all around the bar any of the remaining people that were laughing ceased in that instant. Everyone in the bar was staring at Hilda in shock; even Naruto was shocked at the fact that she just accepted him as capt-"on one condition." Oh now it makes sense, she was going to make him prove himself to her. "In order for me to accept you as my captain I need to know that you are stronger than me. So, in order to prove that, you need to beat my record of banana collecting. "

…

…

"Banana collecting?"

Throughout the bar a chorus of laughter broke out once more, the men around the bar all had fierce gleeful looks on their faces. The bartender, who was trying to keep out of the conversation by cleaning a mug, suddenly stopped and looked up for the first time of the whole conversation.

"Ah… right, you are new to the island, so you would not know what the sniping contest consist of. Well on this island we do not shoot targets, we do something much more interesting.

"As you know this island, is known as Gator Island because of its abundance of banana gators, well what most people do not know is what we use the gators for. Almost a hundred years ago this island was over populated by the banana gators, and they kept attacking our towns and killing our people. Well the mayor of the time called a meeting to discuss what needed to be one to save the people of the island.

"After the tragic loss of the mayor's daughter he sent out this message:

" **Hunters Wanted"**

 **100,000 Beri for each Banana Gator**

 **Bring Banana as Trophy**

"You can imagine what the turn out might have been, over a hundred hunters came to hunt the gators to earn their fortune. However the mayor did not tell anyone his secret, the town was almost broke and could not afford for all of the gator killings.

"What is the man to do tell the hunters that he does not have their money, no he couldn't do that, not without risking his own neck. He suddenly had inspiration, the bananas, he would refuse to pay if the bananas were damaged. He claimed that it was to make sure that no one cut one in half and called it two.

"That is what caused all of the issues, after so many refusals to be paid because of a scratch or other minor damage to the banana, the hunters got together and hatched a plan. They would use their snipers to shoot the stems that the bananas were hooked to, and after the gator left someone would retrieve the banana.

"By doing this they avoided most of the danger, mainly by making platforms in trees and shooting at the gators that surfaced. And they also left the gators alive to keep causing trouble for the stingy mayor. Well after the mayor spent all of the town's money and the problem was still not solved, let's just say he was removed from office.

"Well years later, we no longer have the gator problem, at least not as bad as before, and one of the grandsons of the first mayor has turned his grandfather's failure into a yearly event. That is the sniping contest; the objective is to shoot as many bananas off the gators without damaging the bananas.

"So, the challenge that I have laid out before you, can you collect more than 23 bananas in the three hours that the normal competition last. You must not let any of the bananas be harmed and you cannot kill the gators. So kid, now that you know what 'banana collecting' means, what do you say?"

"Are we starting now?"

…

…

…

Everyone in the bar was now staring in shock or surprise at Naruto, he is willing to go out and face over 23 banana gators and retrieve the bananas from atop their heads. All so that he can have this one woman join his crew, even if the woman is reported as the best sniper in all of the South Blue.

Hilda herself was looking at him in mild surprise, she half expected him to turn down her challenge simply from fear of the gators. Oh well it doesn't matter she had already planned for a situation like this, so he accepted the challenge that does not mean that he will succeed first, and she had a secret weapon.

"Sure we can start now, but you do know that the only real law in the 'lawless town' is that you may not use guns in the lawless town, right. That means that you will have to get in the water and cut the bananas off the gators head, so you still want to start right away?"

After hearing this, the men and women of the bar lost their shocked looks and gained their sadist smiles back, no way a kid who looked like he just reached the age of drinking would want to go out and wrestle a banana gator. Not only would he have to wrestle it to the ground, but having to remove the banana from the top of its head, and do this without killing the gator or damaging the banana.

"Yea let's get it over with, besides I didn't bring any guns with me anyway."

This response floored the entire bar, that meant that from the beginning he had planned to get in the water and wrestle the gators into submission and then take the banana, without damaging it or killing the gator. Naruto stood from his seat and headed to the door, only turning around to tell Hilda to start the time and wait till he returns in the next three hours.

Naruto was out in the swamps behind the lawless town, apparently it was put there to keep the gators from the publicly owned town, that and it gives the residents of the lawless town sport on boring days. By doing this it keeps the gator attacks from being known to the public and keeps the pirates, mercenaries and bandits from running wild, thus ruining or revealing the secret town,

Back to Naruto, he was in the water waiting for a gator to show up, he had both knives on his hands, and he was slowly spinning the knives from and upright position to a downwards position. He noticed bubbles coming up from in front of him and took a step back to make sure that if something were to launch at him, he would have some form of solid footing.

 ***Splash***

Suddenly on his right a large set of jaws appeared and started to descend on him, with a quick jump backwards he was clear of the sneak attack and in position to launch a counter attack.

" **Kitsune Swift Iron Swipe"**

In an instant Naruto was behind the gator and both were still until the banana, on top of the gator's head, fell and landed in the water. The gator did not hesitate and swiftly dove back into the water, to get away from this new type of prey that strikes back. **(An: It's the Empire)**

Naruto bent down and picked up the banana from the water and inspected it, over than its dark green coloring and the fact that it was covered in scales, it was exactly like a banana! He then put the banana safely in a bag, which he was smart enough to pick up from one of the knocked out men, outside the bar.

Before he could really celebrate however another 'splash' and a second set of jaws appeared trying to close around him. Not giving it the chance, he jumped above the jaws and when they snapped shut, he landed on top of the snout, eye to eye with the gator.

" **Kitsune Iron Howl"**

Once more the banana fell from the top of the gators head into the water, and the gator retreated shortly after.

" _Well at this rate this is not going to take long."_

Time Skip 2 hours

Naruto had gathered over twenty of the bananas he only needs four more and he had completed the challenge without a doubt. The problem was that he continued to be attacked by gators that he had already defeated, thus he was now trying to sort through the ones without bananas while needing the ones with bananas. He was not that worried however, if worse came to worse he would dive into the water and search the old fashion way, but he did not like the idea of swimming in the same water as gators. Not because he was afraid, no he was not afraid, he just knew how gators eat and the thought of having to swim though the remains of one of their meals disgusted him.

Now he is trying to decide if he wants to get undressed and be prepared for the, apparently, inevitable swim or just wait until there is no doubt that he is going to have to swim.

"Halt!"

Just as Naruto had begun taking off his jacket a loud voice from behind him startled him, causing him to turn around and trip on a root, making him land in the water. The platoon of marines that had just arrived watched the comedic scene in front of them and began to laugh and jeer. The man at the front of the platoon, who had been the one to yell, was one of the ones laughing the hardest, in fact he was laughing so hard that he did not notice Naruto slowly rising from the water.

" **Kitsune Sturdy Paw"**

The rest of the marines stopped laughing as their commanding officer was sent soaring pass them on the end of a strong right fist to the face. They all turned to look at Naruto who was staring down at the jacket in his arms, which was now soaked in mud and pond scum.

"You" Naruto's voice was low and barely above a whisper, but it seemed to be magnified to where everyone in the vicinity heard him clearly. "You caused my jacket to get dirty, this is the jacket that was given to me by my mother before she died. And then you have the nerve to laugh."

Now the marines were terrified, to them the oppressive aura that Naruto was releasing had solidified behind him in the shape of a fox with nine tails. The fox's eyes were burning with an unquenchable desire to see them all in agony, and when Naruto lifted his head, his own eyes seemed to have shifted to a red and slitted eye.

"For laughing at my jacket's misfortune you are all going to pay."

After that it was chaos, the marines were running around trying to avoid their fellows, who were either being thrown or launched off of a fist at them. Over the noise of their screams would come the occasional sound of Naruto's screaming voice:

" **Kitsune Sturdy Paw"**

" **Kitsune Twin Paw Barrage"**

" **Kitsune Lashing Tails"**

" **Kitsune Iron Howl"**

" **Kitsune Crush"**

" **Kitsune Iron Canine"**

At some point during the fighting Naruto had started using his knives to dish out more punishment, all the while Naruto's laughter could be heard. When the marines had pulled themselves together, they discovered that of the forty or so marines that they started with, they had been reduced to eight marines left.

"Now are you going to apologize to my jacket?" Naruto was slowly advancing on the eight cowering marines, and from the look of them if they could have formed any words it would have been 'Help'. "Tell me why did you come all the way out here, other than to ruin my jacket and to get your asses beat by me?"

The marines, although relieved that he was not going to attack them yet, were still worried that once he found out the charge he would fly into a rage again. This is the reason that they stayed quiet, ironic that by staying quiet they caused Naruto to become annoyed. Deciding to fix this problem the easiest way that he knew how, Naruto walked up to one of the men and punched him in the face, thus knocking him out.

"Are you going to answer my question now, or do I need to continue the 'interrogation'?"

After seeing one of their few remaining people taken out with a single hit, they again began to become fearful of Naruto. However this time one of them decided to respond so as to make sure that it was not him that was 'questioned' next.

"Poaching," a man's slightly gruff voice called from the small group, "We received word that there was a young man out in the swamps poaching banana gators."

Naruto looked to where the man's voice came from and then down at the bag of banana gator bananas that he had been collecting.

"Poaching, you mean that there is a time when you can and can't hunt these things?"

"Obviously, you think that we just ship the gators in and out?" the man was looking at Naruto as though he were an idiot, seems that his memory is bad and he forgot the last couple of minutes. "Once a year we let these 'snipers' have their fun, but did you think that the banana gators grew their bananas back over night? We only hold it once a year for two reasons, first to help keep it a secret and second to let the gators regrow their bananas."

Naruto was now dumbfounded, of course that did make sense and considering the fact that Hilda was the sniping champion she should have known that he would be in trouble for poaching.

…

…

"Who is the one who told you that someone was out here?"

The marines were confused at this point, this kid who took out a whole platoon by himself and did not know that he was poaching. Why did he want to know who had ratted him out, was he going to go and start a fight with the one who snitched.

"I-it was 'Hot Eye'. 'Hot Eye' Hilda, the South Blue sniping champion. She is the one who sent the message to the marines."

"I see then, well if that is the case I suggest that you leave, I still need to find four more bananas if I want Hilda to join my pirate crew."

Whether it was the way that Naruto proudly proclaimed that he was a pirate, or the fact that he tried to get Hilda to join his crew, and that he still wanted her to join even after she tried to get him arrested. One of these factors was the cause for the dumbfounded looks that the marines had as they watched Naruto wade back out into the water and start looking around for anymore banana gators. They all looked at one another and through an internal discussion; they all decided that they were no match for him, and that they need to call in for backup. Slowly so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves they began to slowly back in to trees and head back to the marine base to get help.

Time Skip 10 Minutes

Naruto had lucked out and found two more gators and had gotten nervous because of the lack of time remaining, so he broke down and finally counted how many were in the bag.

23

He had the same number of bananas as Hilda, but the rules of the challenge was that he had to retrieve more than her number to best her. So here he was contemplating his next move, he had already dived down and looked for any remaining gators with their bananas still attached, and that is how he go number 23 but he could not see any other gators that had not been 'de-naner'.

Because he had no luck he was heading back into town to see if maybe someone there could tell him where he might could find more gators to scalp.

" **Shiny Javelin"**

Naruto heard the voice and then a whistling noise shortly after, not wasting a second he jump up into the air and landed on a branch from one of the trees. Looking down he saw a long silver spear stuck in the ground, where he had been not two seconds before.

Looking towards where the spear had been thrown from, Naruto saw a man in a marine coat, standing there with his hand outstretched, showing that he was the one to throw the weapon. He had a handsome face, with bright blue eyes curly blonde hair and from the way his teeth seemed to catch even the smallest rays of sunlight, a great smile.

"You there are you the one who has been harassing my men, speak up now villain or my next strike will hit you and leave you dazzled." His voice was, much like the rest of him appeared to be, rich and booming. He had to be rich if he was throwing around a twenty or so pound rod of metal made entirely of silver. "Speak, if a peasant such as you is able, and tell me are you the one who assaulted my men and kept them from their duties?"

"Yeah I am the one who was poaching the gators; sorry about that but I need the bananas to get someone to join my crew."

"I do not care why you broke the law all I care about is you being put behind my dazzling bars of punishing justice. Now stand there quietly and just let me kill you. And go to the other world happy knowing that you were sent there by me the Dazzling Silver Marine Sterling!"

Hearing that the man in front of him was the same man that was causing the whole island to suffer, actually made Naruto stop and look at the man more closely. He did not look like he was as strong as people were making him out to be, little to no muscle definition on his body.

" **Shiny Javelin"**

Before he could continue to examine Sterling another silver spear was hurled through the air directly at him. This time however was different, this time he watched Sterling as he _made_ the spear and, did not throw it, but launched it from the palm of his hand. This time Naruto simple dropped to the ground and let the spear pass harmlessly through the trees until it was out of sight, and a second later there was a dull *thunk* from where the projectile had been stopped by a tree.

"So that is the reason that you are called the 'Silver Marine', you ate the silver devil fruit, didn't you?"

"Yes and with the fruit's power and my natural fighting abilities, there is no one in the South Blue that can stand up against me. Now stop talking and DIE!"

" **Shiny Sabre"**

From the tips of his fingers a gleaming blade began to emerge, and once three feet had appeared it disconnected with his hand and the final ten inches formed a guard and hilt. Sterling then charged forward and attempted to slice Naruto in half with the newly formed blade.

Naruto began dodging the blade, he would weave between slashes and duck under stabs, he just continued to avoid the blade at every turn. Finally he drew one of his knives and parried a blow that was meant to remove his head, and he in turn swung his weapon and clashed with the silver blade of the marine.

"You are not bad, for a lowly peasant."

"You think too highly of yourself, if this is the extent of your power, you should give up now." As Naruto finished speaking Sterling's face contorted in rage and he watched as a vein began pulsing on the man's head.

"You dare take that tone of voice with me, you will now suffer and die then peasant." Sterling released the hilt with his left hand and raised it to where it was eye level with Naruto. He curled that hand into a fist and as Naruto watched he saw bits of silver begin to cover the hand, soon it took the shape of a cube and Sterling drew his fist back…

" **Shiny Silver Cubed"**

Naruto dodged by tilting his head to the left and as Sterling drew back for a second punch he drew his second knife and they met in the middle. Naruto had stopped the cube with the iron knuckles on the knife and was still holding back the blade with the other.

"Stop struggling and let me show you the dazzling lights that only my silver can." They stayed locked for a moment longer; they disengaged from one another and jumped apart. Sterling then threw the sword at Naruto, and while he dodged the blade, the cube grew larger and a handle appear from the bottom.

" **Shiny Cubed Hammer"**

The cube of silver, which at one time resembled a boxing glove, now looked like a bizarre sledgehammer trophy thing. All it needed to really look like a trophy was a plate across the side where an engraving would go, and he also saw something that interested him greatly.

Sterling was again on the attack, however this time there was no technique to the swings, Sterling had forsaken all skill and gone for just strength it seems.

" _Or maybe he is trying to trick me."_

The reason that Naruto thought this is because, right as Sterling went for a sideways swing with the hammer, the cube part of the hammer flew off and he barely avoided it. Now all that Sterling was holding was a silver staff, but he definitely had skill with a staff, it may be his preferred weapon on the battlefield.

" **Shiny Trick Stick"**

" _Trick stick? I wonder why he named it something weird like that for."_

He did not need to wonder for long, the first minute of the fight was normal enough, and then all of a sudden the end of Sterling's staff sharpened and extended towards Naruto's head, just missing him and leaving a small cut on the side of his face.

"How do you like it, my special shooting stick, it is pretty tough to defend against isn't it? I will ask you once more to surrender and if so I will make your execution a dazzling event that the whole island will see."

"I already told you that you should give up, but I will admit that the sudden attack from that weapon did catch me off guard. And can you please stop putting the word dazzling in front of everything?"

"I am simply trying to brighten up the lives of those less fortunate than I am, by allowing them to meet their end in a flashy way."

The two stood a couple of meters apart from one another, then Sterling charged and forced Naruto back. Because he did not know when the sharp tip was coming for him, he continued to dodge and retreat until they got in a more open area.

"There is nowhere to run, stand here and die!"

Before he knew it the two of them were back in the town, and a crowd had gathered around to watch what was happening. Naruto saw that some of the crowd was taking up arms against the marines that were attempting to interfere with the fight. He even saw the old man who had given him directions to the lawless town in the middle of the fighting.

"Just give up, you have no chance of beating me so die and spread my dazzling name throughout the world."

Naruto hit his limit, after seeing the people of this town fight against the marines that were supposed to protect them, and he made sure that everyone in the vicinity knew it.

" **Kitsune Snapping Jaws"**

Naruto sliced through the staff and also cut into Sterling's chest causing him to cry out in pain, and while he was screaming Naruto bent down and picked up the staff and held it between his hands. He then exerted some force in his arms and bent the metal rod; see this he dropped the now scrap metal and turned back to Sterling.

"I have got you figured out, you did not eat the silver devil fruit did you?" The question caught everyone off guard, as even the marines and townsfolk stopped their bickering to listen.

"I don't know what you are talking about, everyone knows that I ate a devil fruit," he had finally stopped screaming and was now staring at Naruto with something akin to fear.

"You know what I am talking about, this metal you make isn't silver, it's aluminum."

The people that were all around the two sweat dropped at the sudden reveal, the strongest marine in the South Blue has been lying about the type of devil fruit that he ate.

"That's ridiculous, I ate the Glitter Glitter Fruit and I am the 'Silver Marine', and besides no one here will believe a word of what you say, especially after I shut you up." As he said this Sterling pulled out a flintlock pistol and held it in a relaxed grip near his chest. He then took the hand not holding the gun and formed a circle with the fingers, and as Naruto watched he saw more silvery metal form in the circle that he had made. Sterling then slid the barrel of the gun into the metal, **(An: Pretty much think of how one would apply a condom)** and after about two inches was covered in the metal he pulled his hand back leaving the metal on the gun.

" **Shiny Cap Gun"**

The coated gun fired and a shower of metal shrapnel flew at Naruto, who covered his face with his arms. Once the metal stopped flying Naruto lowered his arms and saw Sterling about to cover the gun again.

" **Kitsune Crush"**

Naruto sent Sterling's head to the ground with a resounding *crack*, and every marine that was in the area took one look at their down captain and turned tail and ran. Naruto, who was bleeding from the injuries to his arms sat down and let out a long *sigh*.

All this just because he had been hunting some dumb banana gators out of season, and just so that he could get Hilda to join his crew.

…

…

"Dammit, I forgot about the challenge, I have to get back." Naruto jumped up and ran heading for the lawless town not even stopping when the people of the town got in the way, he just jumped and began to dodge and dive out of their way. He had made it to the dirt road when he remembered that he did not have enough bananas to beat Hilda, and he check the sun, it seems like he has less than ten minutes left.

He had just spotted the tree with the 'L' on it when he heard a familiar noise, turning around he saw the first banana gator that he had encountered, easily spotted by the scars on its back, that were still fresh. It seemed that lady luck was smiling down on Naruto today, so rushing forwards he drew one of his knives and with a quick movement he severed the 'stem' and picked the last banana that he needed.

"Yes! That means that I win and now all I have to do is to get to Hilda before the time runs out." With that being the case Naruto began to run once more and was in the town within a minute. And it was just when he pass the first building that he heard something that made him stop.

"-and the boss is super pissed at Hilda. I hear that after she and that kid made him look bad he is going to take care of her for sure this time. You know he was already tired of getting second place to her, but that kid is what pushed him over the limit."

When Naruto heard this he had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, because of his interfering someone is trying to kill Hilda. That feeling was erased the next instant though when he made his decision about what to do. Walking over to the two gossiping men he grabbed one of them and slammed him head first into the side of the building, knocking him out, and then he turned to the other one.

"Where is your boss?" Once again as the man looked at Naruto there was an overlap of a growling kitsune with red eyes that matched Naruto's rage filled eyes. "I said where is your boss?"

The man, after nearly wetting himself then proceeded to explain that the boss was hiding on top of one of the buildings and that the other two men were going to lure Hilda outside and when he got the shot the boss was going to kill Hilda with a rifle. Not waiting for anymore, Naruto kick the man in the face, sending him through a window, and he then turned around and ran off in search of Hilda or the men that were going to lead her into the trap.

Naruto spotted Hilda in the middle of a fight, she was engaged against the two men who she had previously thrown out of the bar and was doing well against them again. She was already outside though and that meant that the boss was around somewhere and was waiting for a good shot. Naruto quickly scanned the rooftops in hopes that he may see the man in question, and he was about to give up when out of the corner of his eye he saw something shining in the sunlight.

Turning to get a better look Naruto saw the man, now having bandages on his face and a rifle against his shoulder taking aim at Hilda. Naruto ran to the building and in two jumps he had made it to the top, he was on the man's left side and as he rushed forwards the man noticed him. In slow motion the man turned and aimed the gun at Naruto, and Naruto drew back his fist. There was a gunshot and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and a body fell off the roof and hit the ground in a heap.

Naruto, who was still atop the building, was looking down at his side in horror; the bag that had contained all of the bananas in it, now had a hole going straight through it. He couldn't believe this after all of his hard work, he had just lost his only chance of having Hilda on his crew.

*sigh* "Oh well, guess I ought to go and look for a ship, but I don't have any money now. It will work out somehow I am sure of it." He dropped the bag next to the man on the ground and headed out for the other town to see what he can do for money.

Time Skip 1 hour

Naruto had spent the last hour wandering around, looking for anything that might get him some quick cash; he was so far disappointed. He had glanced at some of the ships that the island had to offer and they were not going to be cheap, and at the same time he still needed someone to pilot the thing. It seemed that lady luck had finally forsaken him, and was leaving him to pick the scraps of garbage that no one else wants.

"Hey kid, I was wondering why you never came back." Naruto stopped and spun on his heel to see Hilda, she was standing right behind him with that half smile half glare on her face. "So, why did you not come back and tell all of us how you did?"

"Well I didn't do so well and when I last saw you, let's just say that you were busy with a couple of old friends at the time. Besides I recently lost all my money to the marines and I need to earn some more so I can buy a ship. Of course I also need someone to navigate for me. So I just never stopped in or-"

"Yea that's great and all, so where are we going?" At this Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean by, 'where are we going'?"

"Exactly what I said captain, where are we setting sail to? Oh and by the way I made a stop off at the marine base and retrieved a few things for you." Saying this she held out her hands which hand a briefcase, that looked familiar, and a piece of paper on top of it. Taking the paper and glancing at it, he saw that it had a picture of him on it under the words:

 **Wanted**

 **(picture)**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **35,000,000 Beri**

 **aka 'Naruto the Fox'**

Underneath that was a list of all of Naruto's crimes and details of his fighting styles along with other minor things, such as identifying markings, unique traits and the like.

"What the hell is this?!"

"That my dear captain is what we adults call, a b-o-u-n-t-y, you get one when you do something that the government does not like or approve of."

"Why is it that you call me captain and yet I can feel less sarcasm when you call me kid? And now that I think about it why are you calling me captain anyways?"

Hilda looked up and Naruto could practically see that she was lost in her memories, and for a second he was afraid that she had forgotten about him.

"I had just finished beating those two idiots up, when one of my friends came to me and told me how he found their leader beaten unconscious with a cracked jaw, broken nose, bruised ribs and a fractured leg. Well I was indeed curious especially when I was told about what had been found next to him. They found a rifle and a sack of banana gator bananas that had a hole in them, and after a little persuading the men finally told me what happened and I figured out the rest. I do keep my word and when I told you that you would be my captain I meant it."

Naruto stared at her for a moment and then he just accepted it, who was he to be upset that he got the person he wanted on his crew. Now the only problem was the fact that they did not have a ship or any supplies, and they still needed a navigator.

"Oh and I also happen to have a ship that we can use until we can find a better one if you want captain, and I have skills in navigating, but if you are planning on going to the Grandline then you will need to find a different navigator. I have heard the things that some of the pirates say when they return from that place and there is no way that I will be able to navigate it."

" _It's back, lady luck has returned to me and has blessed me with a sniper that comes with a ship and navigator training."_

So as they continued to discuss the whereabouts of their next stop Hilda led him to the ship that they would be using unless they decide to get another one. The two of them arrive at one of the lower end docks that the town has, the type that you look at and think 'are they open'. And there was only one ship there, a moderately sized ship, around fifty feet long and thirty feet wide, it was definitely a big enough ship for the two of them.

"So what do you think captain, can I pick a good ship or what?"

Naruto had to agree this was indeed a fine ship, and the fact that it was all his to command and use, unless he decides to get rid of it…

"Hey Hilda won't you miss this ship if we have to sell her?"

"No, why would you think that, captain?"

"Well I just figured that you had some kind of memories on this ship that you don't want to forget or something like th-" before he could finish Hilda began laughing at some joke that he either missed or did not understand. "Why are you laughing, did I say something funny?"

"In a way captain, I never said that I own a ship, I said that I happen to _have_ a ship that we could use, and it just so happens that this ship was… donated by those nice young men that used to harass me in the bars and what not. After their leader broke his leg it was decided that he no longer needed a ship."

For a moment there was silence, and then Naruto and Hilda both burst out laughing. Oh yes, this is the start of a great friendship with the foxy captain and his first crew member.

 **End**

 **I finished it, I said two weeks and I guess I meant two weeks, it would have been sooner, but I had a family emergency to come up at the last second and it caused me to lose interest in my story for a time.**

 **I do not know when the next chapter will be out, I have been working on two new story ideas and I need to fine tune the next chapter also. But I will try to get a post out within the first week of Naovember.**

 **Naruto's moves**

 **Kitsune Swift Iron Swipe**

 **This move is a simple one, he draws a knife and runs forward and deals one strong stroke(was inspired by Asuma's flying sparrow move)**

 **Kitsune Twin Paw Barrage**

 **This is the same as Kitsune Iron Barrage, just without the knuckle knives**

 **Well that is it from me, so I hope that you read and review and most importantly I hope you enjoy the story.**


	4. Drafting an Author

**Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Once again thank you for the reviews and for being patient with me and my slow updates, and to get the bad news out of the way I recently got news that my grandmother has had four strokes. She is alive and in the hospital, but she did not recognize me or my father, her own son, so that demoralized me a bit. She has made a great improvement though, so hopefully she will pull through this okay.**

 **As you saw I have posted the first chapter for my second story, so the chapter updates on this story will slow down somewhat but I will still try to make this be the main story that I work on.**

 **ALSO THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT: Once a girl joins the crew that is when I will start telling the story from her point of view. For example now that Hilda is on the crew I will occasionally have the POV change and we will see how she sees and thinks about things. But the girl in this chapter will not have her own POV yet, we will only be reading about what Naruto or Hilda think or see.**

 **And now on to the reviews:**

 **Eniox27: I am glad that you caught that and, to not give anything away, you will have to keep reading to find out**

 **Bigmeaty69: I can see why you say that, but at the same time that is why I started having the scenes where Naruto was being overlapped by a large kitsune in the last chapter, and later on that will take a more active roll**

 **god's executioner REBORN: To help out all my readers at the end of chapter one, you will see a list of the shows that the girls are in, and the positions on the ship that they will occupy. I may even start making a list at the end of the 'crew member joining chapters' where I show what girls are from the shows, that way there is no confusion**

 **insanemaelstorm: First thank you, and I am trying to make Naruto like a more… mature/romantic yet still idiotic version of himself, where he will slowly win the hearts of the girls and not notice. The banana gator idea was just something that I came up with while 'designing' the island and that is probably the most difficult part of the filling chapters to me, trying to make the unique islands enjoyable and not real boring**

 **ZZASD: First the jacket thing, that was just a reason to make Naruto fight all the marines, and while he might have more issues with people touching his jacket, it will not be a constant thing. He is acting 'stiff', I am not sure where you see that, but that is because I am the author and 'can't see my own faults'. However now that he has got the beginnings of a crew forming he will loosen up. The continued 'sorrys' was more of an automatic response, like when Luffy would apologize for doing something stupid, and you can't tell if he means it. Also the powers and things I have thought it out and all I have to say about your concerns is 'Oh ye of little faith' I have an idea for her and some people will not like it, but hopefully others will enjoy it.**

 **I Do Not Own: Naruto, One Piece, Dog and Scissors, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple, Soul Eater, Berserk, Princess Resurrection, Outlaw Star, Sekirei, Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo. These are the products of other people's hard work and I am not trying to steal it, just borrow it to use in my story.**

 **Chapter 3 Drafting an Author**

It was quiet, not _too_ quiet, but the sort of quiet that slowly rocks you to sleep and makes you want to stay in bed for the rest of the day. The gentle waves were bobbing the ship along, never becoming too fast to be violent and never becoming too soft that you forget that you are supposed to be doing anything.

"Shut up!"

Well that is what the waves **were** trying to tell you, until a certain loud mouth, and newly instated, captain began yelling at his newest and only crew member.

"But Captain Virgin, I was just wondering-

"And stop calling me that."

"So you are not a virgin, oh do I need to be careful of some perverted kid trying to take advantage of me? Maybe I need to tie you up before I go take a bath, or while I am sleeping."

"I think I am the one who needs to be worried about being taken advantage of."

"So you're saying that you do not find me attractive, not-even- a-little-bit?" As Hilda said these last few words her voice dropped to a sultry purr, and she began to stalk towards Naruto while slowly reaching for the hem of her shirt and beginning to pull it up.

"Wah, stop that you devil in women's clothing," even as Naruto said this and turned his back to her he could feel her approaching his exposed back, "And whatever you are planning woNAAH… ***Thud*** work. Ow."

Hilda had got right behind Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders, while putting one of her legs behind his, and jerking him down so that he landed hard on the deck of the still unnamed ship.

"See this is why you are still a kid, Virgin-kun."

"So me, trying to be polite to you and **not** look at you in an inappropriate way is me being a kid. You have some screwed up logic, you know that right?" Naruto had gotten to his feet as he said this and had now begun to give Hilda dirty looks as she was leaning on the rail as if she had not done anything to him.

"The not looking is not the issue, it is the not looking when someone wants you to look, that is what makes you a kid."

"So you want me to look at you while you are threatening to undress in front of me?"

"No what makes you think something so stupid, see it is things like this that makes you a kid."

Now Naruto was confused she wanted him to not look at her, even if she exposed herself, and yet when she wants him to look at her he should..n't? Or was it that he should look at her unless she is under dressed or if she doesn't want to be looked at, and he could look at her when she is fully dressed and when she is in a good mood? What the hell did she want from him?

"What? But you just said that-"

"But enough of your inadequacies, we really need to discuss what our plan is now that we are almost to Round Rock Island."

Naruto decided to ignore the fact that she either said something that he missed the true meaning of, or she just mind fucked him so bad that his cerebellum was limping.

"…Fine, I guess we are just going to stop there for a short supply pick up and then we set sail from there the next day."

"I understand that Virgin-kun, but where are we headed after that."

"We are headed for the Grandline, where else would we go?"

Whether it was the way that he said it or the fact that he said it at all, he does not know which but one of them set Hilda off on a slapping her captain on the head course.

*Slap*

"Ow wha-"

*Slap*

"OW, Hil-"

*Slap*

"DAMMIT Hilda stop it!"

"What do you mean, 'the Grandline, where else would we go,' you do know that is the most treacherous sea out there, right? That is the sea that only one man has ever conquered, are you planning on trying to find the One Piece?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment, while thinking of the way that he wanted to answer her, and he was hoping that his answer would help him avoid getting hit more than he already had been.

"No, I do not care about the One Piece, my dream, the reason that I set out to sea is to take down the World Government. I want for a new system to rise up and overthrow the old much like how the new generation of pirates are destined to surpass the older one."

Hilda gave Naruto one of the coldest glares that she had ever given him, the only time that could compare was when he complained because she could not cook ramen. Well that was half of the reason, not that Naruto understood this, the other reason that she was so upset was because she had spent close to half an hour working on an apology dinner for him. She wanted to make sure that there would be no hard feelings because of the fact that she sent him on a suicide mission, and that she also sent the most dangerous marine in the South Blue after him, although she did not know that he would attack Naruto.

"Well if that is what my captain wants, then who am I to go against him and his stupid desire to die on the greatest sea."

"If I was destined to die in the Grandline, then I really have to go there don't I, but that does not mean that I am not going to go as far as I can before I die. By the way Hilda, I told you about my dream, what is your dream?"

"…Look at that, captain land ho." As he turned in the direction that she was looking he saw that she was indeed correct and there was a landmass approaching, or rather they were approaching the land. Taking a quick glance at the details of the island, he saw that there were multiple volcanoes that were releasing smoke up into the air.

' _Wow that is pretty cool looking, wonder if the people here have a hot springs or maybe a… wait a minute."_

"Ha ha, come on now Hilda what is your dream?"

"It looks like we have made good time getting here."

"Hilda it's not funny now, I mean I told you my dream why won't you tell me yours?"

"And if all we need to do is pick up supplies then we will be on our way quickly."

"HILDA as your captain I order you to tell me what your dream is." While he started in a strong voice of righteous anger, by the time he finished he had a pout on his face and was sitting with his hands crossed.

"Oh, so my captain is the type of man to force the females under his command to do things that they don't wish to do. What sort of perverted kid have I made my captain?"

"That is not funny!"

Their bickering continued back and forth until they docked at the pier of the island, they did not have to worry about the ship being seen as a pirate's ship, because it did not have a jolly roger yet. They did need to be prepared for some pirates or marines that recognized Naruto's wanted poster, so they decided to disguise him a little. Leaving his normal jacket on the ship he was now sporting a plain black hooded jacket that they had located on the ship.

"Seriously though, I am the captain of this ship, and you need to show me some respect." When he turned to watch her response, he knew that he was not going to get the kind of response that he was looking for.

"I understand _Captain_ , and how would you like for me to show you _respect_?" She would drop her voice down into the sexy tone of voice, and implied that some of the words she was using had a different, perhaps deeper meaning.

Before Hilda could continue to embarrass her captain, the two of them noticed that they were being followed by a small group of men. Thankful for the distraction, hoping that Hilda would not try to embarrass him in front of their opponents, he was about to turn and confront the men. However a hand on his shoulder prevented that, he turned to look at Hilda out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she was looking at the end of dock where it was deserted. Trusting Hilda's judgement he let her lead them to the deserted area of the docks; as they arrived, they turned to face the group of men.

"So you are the one that has the 35 million beri bounty, you really don't look like you are worth the hassle." One of the men said this as he looked over Naruto, it seemed that replacing one jacket with another would not deter all of the people on the lookout for him. "But it does not matter to us, a job is a job, isn't that right men?"

A loud round of applause was his answer, and before the roars of their yells subsided they began to draw weapons from their person. Naruto was reaching for his trench knives **(That is what I am going to call them from now on)** when for the second time that day he was stopped by Hilda's hand on his arm.

"Captain, allow me to show you my respect by getting rid of these men, and I will also show you what the best sniper in the South Blue can do." After saying this she began to walk in front of Naruto, thus putting herself in between the men and her captain.

"Out of the way wench, we have no business with a bountyless woman, but if you get in the way we won't hold back against you." The men once more applauded the man who was either their leader or their speaker, yet they never slowed their approach towards the two pirates.

Hilda did not give any show that she heard them, all she did was relax the muscles in her arms, and reach for the pistols at her sides. She seemed to be waiting for something, but what she was waiting for Naruto did not know, and it appeared that the men did not care. All at once she apparently saw or got what she was waiting for and she reacted, pulling one of her guns out of the holster, a gun that Naruto recognized as a .44 caliber six shot pistol from the South Blue. She took the gun and leveled it at one of the men and shot him in the shoulder causing him to drop the sword that he was carrying.

"Aaahh!"

"Get that bitch, the one who kills her will get a bonus. Take her alive and you can keep her for yourself."

Hilda did not wait and give them an easy time, after firing her first shot she ducked behind a stack of crates narrowly dodging a round of bullets. She then drew her second pistol and keeping behind the crates she pointed it out from behind the crate and fired. After doing this she then went to the other side of the crate and sticking her head and first pistol out she shot and hit another man in the knee, forcing him down.

"What the hell are you guys doing, she is make you out to be a bunch of fools," the leader of the men shouted, he turned to face the remaining men, "Are you really going to let this girl stop us from catching our target?"

Hilda did not appear to enjoy being called a girl, because the next shot went by the man's head and hit a pole nearby. She then jumped from behind the crates and when she landed she rolled towards a building, and the four men with pistols were firing at her the whole time.

"Wait til she reaches the wall then she will be trapped," the leader was really trying to get her, but Hilda never deviaded from her path and so Naruto believed that she had a plan and decided to wait and watch. Just as Hilda was about to hit the wall she used her feet to kick off from the wall and reversed her roll. When the men saw that she was not stopping like they believed that she would, they began to fire again, and continued to do so until they ended up running out of shots. As soon as the last shot was fired Hilda stood and raised both of her pistols and shot two more men in the leg and shoulder, dropping two more of them, and she then quickly ducked behind a different stack of crates.

' _Amazing'_ thought Naruto _'she was able to recognize the guns; tell how many shots they can fire before reloading and keep track of the shots that were fired AND she was able to keep up with which men fired the shots. She did all of this while she was rolling around and avoiding the bullets."_

 **Hilda POV**

She was getting tired of this now, she was trying to show off her skills to her new captain and yet all she has managed to do so far is take down four men. Not seeing any other way to do it quick enough she decided to show a more unique skill that she had developed during her time in the West Blue.

Unloading her guns of all the empty shells, she put the three from one gun into the other and then reached into her ammo pouch. She pulled out three shells that looked different from the ones that she had just been handling. While the previous had a silver tip on the end, these had no tip and instead the shell casing extended up farther and then was sealed with a thin piece of metal on the end.

Loading the second pistol with these new shells she prepared for the next shots that would need to be fired. She knew from the observation that she made before the fight, that she had taken down three men with swords and one with a pistol and that there were still two more snipers left. Although calling these pathetic bounty hunters snipers was an insult to her, and letting her captain raise a hand against these weaklings would have been a mark on her honor.

She turned and put her hands on the top of the crates and began to hoist herself up to the top, making sure to keep her head low, and her body out of sight. She then jumped from the crates to the roof of a building, and judging by the sound of the men's voices below her they saw what she did. She waited for the men to reach the roof, knowing that her plan was going to work.

' _From here I can see Captain, and if someone goes for him I can take them out from here, but also when they begin to climb to the top of the roof I can pick them off one by one.'_

And just as she planned, the men began to climb onto the roof of the storage building and when they stood she would shoot them down. When the first man made it to the roof she shot him with the first pistol and the regular shells. But when the next man came up he had quickly pulled his pistol and was about to fire until…

" **Scatter Shell"**

Hilda shot the man with the second pistol and when it fired a large number of metal balls and metal shrapnel flew out of the end of the barrel. This was her 'scatter shell' **(or 'shotgun shell' as some of you may recognize it, the only difference is the fact that its case is metal and the end is metal adding to the shrapnel).** As the next man came up she once more switched weapons and shot with the normal shells taking down the man, but after this the men learned not to climb onto the roof.

 **Third Person POV**

Instead the man that still had a pistol ran into the building and began to shoot the roof, trying to hit Hilda, while the rest of the men each took a side of the building in case she came down. After a minute of continuous firing the man ran out of bullets, and now they are left with no men on the roof and no eyes on her.

" **Scatter Shell"**

All of a sudden a blast of metal came down through the roof and hit the man that had been firing the now empty pistol. Hilda then dropped down through the hole in the roof that the combined shooting had made and ducked behind the large open door near the loading area of the storage building. Two of the men came rushing in almost as soon as she had hidden behind the door.

 **Hilda POV**

As she watched them checking on the man that was bleeding out on the ground in the middle of the storage building, she was also trying to find the other two men that were still outside. Deciding that the best way to advance was to take out the two that were distracted first and then sneak out to take down the other two, so she stealthily moved from behind the door.

She took aim with the first pistol and after making sure that no one was moving outside, she shot the two with her first pistol leaving her with only two normal shells and one scatter shell. She quickly grabbed the two men's swords and ran to the door slamming it shut and barring it with the swords. Now the only way that someone could get into the storage building was to go through the backdoor.

The job of a sniper is to provide support from a distance, which means that a sniper is not the best when it comes to close range or hand to hand combat. Hilda knows this that is why a sniper must use his/her brain to overcome their weaknesses such as a 'weak body'.

' _That is why I had that old man craft me those different types of shells. This gives me the advantage of variety and versatility, but at the same time I do not have enough raw power to take on every enemy that I will run into on the Grandline.'_

Hilda had just managed to finish this thought before the door behind her gave a shudder and she could see in the crack of the door the shape of a man on the outside. Hilda did not remained focused on the door however, if there was only one man here then that means that the other man must be headed for the opposite door. Just as she was heading to the back door she saw the area of light that was made by her scatter shell suddenly darken,

' _Damn, I forgot about the roof'_ she quickly rolled away from the area that was bathed in the light and aimed her first pistol up at the roof. She did not need to aim as the man was standing in the center of the hole, so long as she did not miss the hole she would hit the man. Firing at the hole she got the man in the lower right of the stomach region, and stumbling he fell to the floor crying out in pain.

' _So that only leaves the leader of this pathetic group,'_ Hilda was ready for this 'fight' to be over with, and to get back to buying supplies with her captain.

"Damn you woman, I swear when I get you I am going to make sure that you suffer as much as you can in your very short life!"

Judging by that idiot's voice he was coming around the building to the back door, however because of what happened the last time that she thought this, she kept her ears listening for sounds coming from the roof. It appeared that she gave him too much credit though as he came in through the door like an angry bull rushing at a red brick wall, and hoping to move it.

Preparing to end this fight as soon as possible she drew both guns, although only having one shot left in each gun, she had to make sure to end this in two shots. Not wanting to waste any of her preloaded bullets she began to observe her opponent more closely looking for a weakness that he may have.

"You can shoot at me all day, you gun loving cunt. I am not as weak as those fools that you took out earlier. I am the boss of this section of R n' R Island, and you won't catch me off guard like my underl-"

*Clang*

A portion of the roof that Hilda and the bounty hunter had shot apart fell and landed on the man's head, flattening him comically to the floor. Hilda just stared, slightly dumbfounded and upset that her 'boss fight' was decided by a random piece of weaken metal. Yet at the same time she was also amused at the way the fight had ended.

Turning and walking to the door that she had blocked with the swords, she removed the barring blades and continued to walk until she reached her captain's side. When she was next to Naruto she unloaded both pistols of their empty shells and replaced the shells in the second pistol with normal shells.

"Hilda that was awesome," apparently her performance had pleased her captain, not hard to do when said captain is a kid. "But why didn't you just use those scatter thingies to beginning with? As a matter of fact why don't you use them all the time?"

"It's because of the way that they are made."

"I…I'm not following you, what do you mean 'the way they are made'?"

"In order for them to fit inside of this .44 caliber pistol, the shells must be made the same length as the original or normal shells. Do you understand that part so far?" Seeing him nod, she continued with her explanation. "Well the end of the 'scatter thingies' as you call them are a metal plate, and while it is a weakened metal plate it still takes a good deal of force to break it. So the scatter shells use more gunpowder, and the ammo is made up of multiple small sized metal balls and chunks instead of a solid metal bullet. Are you still with me?" Once more she received a nod from the suddenly very attentive captain. "Right so the more gunpowder, that puts more strain on the barrel of the gun, so I can't fire those scatter shot shells continuously."

"Oh okay, well either way it is a really neat trick, and you have shown me that you can easily take care of yourself. Although taking three minutes to beat those guys was a bit too long, but considering that you did not receive any damage I will let it go."

' _Was he really just criticizing the way that I fight, and worse of all he is treating it like a damn talent show and ranking me on performance!?'_

*Hmph* "Whatever you say _Captain_ , since we need to get a long list of supplies why don't we split up." The way that she said the word captain it had all of the warmth of an iceberg. "I will gather the weapons, ammunition and the maps and navigating equipment. While I am doing that you can go buy the damn food or something Virgin Captain."

 **Naruto POV**

As he watched her walk away from him, he could not help but feel like she was punishing him for something that he had done to upset her. Even though at the moment he could not think of what he had done to upset her, all he did was compliment her fight and give her advice for the next time.

"Man, women sure are confusing." Not knowing what else to do he started on his way to where he hoped the market would be. In truth he did not know what he was supposed to get from market, he was not the best cook and he was not sure what food would spoil or last while at sea.

Pondering what he needed to buy, he nearly missed the people that ran down an alley next to him. He saw five people running between the buildings and he also noticed that two of them were carrying swords. Worried that they were a part of the group that Hilda had taken care of he began to follow them at a mild distance.

He noticed almost instantly that these were not from the same group of bounty hunters that had fought against Hilda; they did not have any sort of organization as they race the narrow alleyways. Wanting to make sure that Hilda was not at the front of this pack of pirates, bandits, thugs or whatever they were, Naruto sped up and quickly caught up to the back of the group so that he could listen in to the stragglers.

 **Third Person POV**

"Why does the boss even want this chick anyway, she is not much of a looker y'know?" One of the men was saying to his buddy as they ran after their fellows.

"Didn't you pay attention you idiot, that broad is worth 10 million beri easy."

"That much, is she a pirate?"

"No you numbskull, she is a writer and from what I hear, she is pretty well-known in the West and South Blue."

"No fooling? Maybe if I had not become muscle for hire and stuck with my education, she might be one of my favorite authors."

As the two of them share a laugh Naruto was trying to get a better look at this author that they are chasing after, even though he now knows that it is not his sniper he still wants to help if he is able. As he ran pass the two men he slammed their heads into the wall on either side of them, not even looking back as they fall to the ground.

There are still five people ahead of him, but looking past them he sees his first glimpse of the author. He did not see how that 'muscle for hire' could not see that she was a looker.

She was wearing a black pair of knee high boots, and peeking a few inches higher than them you could see a matching pair of black thigh high socks. She was in a black skirt that was being held up by a belt with a thick belt buckle in the shape of a cross. Going higher she was wearing a black button up shirt, and the shirt that she had on was under the belt. Over all of these clothes was a black trench coat that fell to her knees, from behind all you could see was the trench coat and the boots.

Her hair was black as well, she seemed to have a love for the depressing color, but her skin was of a pale shade of white, contrasting dramatically with the dark clothing. Her eyes were an interesting and unusual thing to see, the iris was a bright scarlet and the pupil was slightly elongated, giving her a slight feline look about her. As she turned a corner her jacket flipped up and a holster with a pair of scissors was revealed, an unusual item to have on your person, especially when you carry them around in a holster.

Regardless of what she was wearing, how she looked or what she had strapped to her leg, Naruto wanted to help her all because of the look in her eyes. On the surface he could see the hate and anger towards the people that were chasing her, but underneath that he saw something that struck a chord within him. He saw that she was scared, not scared of the people, no it was something deeper; she was scared of something that she herself may not know of yet.

Continuing to follow the chasers and the chasee he saw that they were headed in the direction of the outskirts of town, and while in a way that might be a good thing for lack of civilians, it may also be where the main base for these thugs was located. Not wanting to take the chance that he and the woman may run into trouble that he could not protect them both from, he decided that now was the time to intervene.

" **Kitsune Twin Paw Barrage"**

He sped up once again and as he rushed pass the men and woman in the pursuing group he rapidly punched them and either knocked them out, into a wall or into one of their downed comrades. He then kept running until he was keeping pace with the author.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The woman who had apparently not heard any of what had gone on behind her during the last few seconds, stumbled a bit and would have fallen if not for Naruto grabbing her by the shoulders to help steady her.

"Whoa calm down, you are safe now." He meant for that to come off as comforting, but at the same time her could feel her tensing in his arms.

"Who are you," the question came out as soft as a whisper and yet as harsh as a shout, and she was staring at Naruto with a mixed look of relief and hesitation. Naruto even saw her fingers beginning to lower to where her scissor holster was located on her thigh. "Why did you help me?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I thought that those might have been the same guys that were harassing me and my crewmate down near the docks. As for why did I help you, well isn't it obvious, I saw a young woman being chased by some men so of course I would try to help her. And I heard the men at the back of the group saying how they were chasing after a wealthy author so that their bo-"

*Hmph* "Wealthy? Well they were dumber than I thought, I am broke."

The revelation of this news shocked Naruto, not so much because of the fact that the woman did not have money, but seriously who just goes and chases random people 'because they have money', without checking to make sure that they REALLY do have money? Naruto and the woman stare at one another for a while before he breaks out is a loud laugh and she gives him a curious stare, while slowly a small smile stretches across her face.

"Those are some real smart employees, I bet the boss must be proud of them for that bit of information gathering."

"Indeed, but know poses the question, doesn't it?"

"What question would that be?"

"How do I repay you for the help that you have given me today?"

Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his face, what did she need to pay him back for? All he did was help out a person who was in need of help, that is what people do right?

"You don't have to repay me, I was just doing it to be helpful, so that is something that doesn't need to be repaid."

"That may be true, but I feel honor bound to repay my debt unto you and as such I need to repay you."

Naruto could see that she was not going to let this go, and he did need help doing the shopping so what would it hurt to get some help and to let her repay her debt at the same time. However he felt like he was forgetting something important, but he could not remember what it was that he was forgetting.

"Well if you really want to repay me, then are you any good at cooking?"

She developed a slightly confused look on her face, along with a look of a cross between somewhat deadpan and a look of amusement.

"Of course I am, I am ranked as the number four best amateur chef in the North Blue after all."

"Really, well I was assigned the task of buying food for our journey, and I have no idea what I need to purchase or what will last on the sea. So would you be willing to help me pick out some food for the other member of the crew?"

"If that is what you want me to do as payment for your help then I will do it. But if you don't mind I thought that you are the captain, so why are you being told to pick up food if you don't know what you need to purchase?"

"Well…while it is true that I am the captain, I let my navigator decide what to purchase and while they are taking care of the ammunition and weapons for the ship, I was asked to purchase the food. I was just planning to ask someone at the market what would be something that would be handy to have on a ship."

"I see, well let us be off then, before more of these mongrels arrive and you are forced to save me again."

The two of them then turned around and proceed back through the alleyways, soon reaching the inner part of the town, and Naruto allow… the girl to take the lead.

"Excuse me, but I just remembered that I never caught your name. My name, as you already know, is Naruto Uzumaki or if you prefer Captain Naruto."

"And my name is Kirihime Natsuno, I am a renowned author and a chef, I am 20 years old and from top to bottom, I'm 92,58,85." Naruto could not help it, as she said 92 he looked at her chest and was debating if she was a liar or delusional. "And if you want you can refer to me as the greatest author of this generation."

"That reminds me that I heard some of the men in that group saying that you were a famous author and that is why they thought that you were famous. But I do not believe that I have heard your name before, so what kind of books do you write?"

"Oh I write of kinds of books: Drama, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy and more. But the stories that got me famous was my 'Name of the Lands' series."

"What is the Name of the Lands about?"

"It is a series of books, four in total, each broken up into chapters and each chapter is a different story. Now what made it such a hit is the fact that the books were each based off of one of the four seas, and the chapters were each inspired by the islands in that particular sea."

"…I am not sure that I understand, so you are saying that you wrote four books each one for a different sea, right?"

"Yes, and in each book there was multiple chapters and each chapter was about a different island."

"Ok so what about the island, like famous fairy tales from that island, or your personal experience of the island?"

"No it was none of those things. I wrote about the islands that intrigued me true, but I wrote stories about how or why they were named what they were named."

"So the reason for you being on this island was to come up with a Round Rock Island name origin story?"

"That's incorrect. I have already finished that story, and it was one of my best. A story about a tragic romance that doomed a couple and gave rise to a tyrant that ruled until the resistance overthrew him and took back the kingdom."

…

…

…

"What?"

"You got all of that from the words 'round rock'? You have a very active imagination."

*Hmph* "You only say that because you haven't read the full story," Kirihime's cheeks began to show a hint of red, "But I guess it doesn't matter." And with that any of her cheerfulness seemed to be absorbed into the dark clothes that she was wearing and a dark rain cloud formed over her head, expressing her depression to the world.

"Why do you say that? From the sounds of it, that was one of your favorite stories, so why is it that you think that it does not matter?"

*Sigh* "You are such a nosy person, you know that right?" Before Naruto could respond Kirihime continued on with what she was saying, "The reason that it does not matter anymore is simple. People are claiming that I did not tell the origin of this island, because the main part of the story takes place on another island."

"What do you mean, how can the story about the name of this island, take place on a different island?"

"Simple," Naruto gulped as he watched her sharp red eyes narrow at him, "I wrote about how a king on one island was betrayed by his court physician. The king's daughter fell in love with an outlaw, and after sneaking out of the castle to see him, he too fell in love with her.

"They knew that the king would never let them be together, so the princess and the physician hatched a plan to fake her death so that she could be with the man that she fell in love with. The physician however, lied to them all; he injected the princess with the poison as planned. He then informed the king that the only way to revive her was to find a rock that had been dipped in lava.

"As you can tell this island is home to many large volcanoes, so this is the island that the king went to. The physician also said that the **rock** must be **round** , and when the king sent his best guards to retrieve the rock that would save his daughter, the physician killed the princess. Then he snuck out of the castle and told the outlaw that the king found out the princess was planning to leave and he killed her. The outlaw in a fit of rage rallied an army that was able to take the castle, and after he killed the king and took over the physician then killed him.

"And so the people believed that the outlaw had wanted to rule the kingdom by marrying the princess, but when she was struck with the sudden sickness he decided to take it by force."

…

…

"And you got _all of that_ from the words 'round rock'?"

"If you can't keep up with my amazing author's brain, then you may not want me to go shopping with you. I tend to go overboard with choosing the ingredients that I plan on using."

"What do you mean? You don't need to cook them, just help me pick them out and then once I get a chef for my crew they can fix a meal up."

"You're a strange one, normally the first two positions that you need filled on a crew is the navigator and the chef. What positions do you have filled so far?"

"I have a sniper, who is able to navigate until we get to the Grandline, but after that I need to find a true navigator."

… "And who else do you have in your crew?"

"That's it for right now, I am still gathering a crew at the moment."

Kirihime was just staring at him as he stated with a straight face that he was planning to go to the Grandline, and yet he only has two crew members, including himself. He was either super strong, or he was a naive fool that did not understand what he was getting into with going to the Grandline.

"You know that only one man has ever conquered the Grandline, right? Why would you throw your life away chasing a dream that is the closest thing to impossible?"

"I do not want to conquer the Grandline; I want to have fun on the Grandline with my crew and any friends that I make on the way through the hard times."

As the two of them were entering the market area, Naruto saw a young boy carving on a rock, or that is what he thought at first, upon taking a second look he saw that the boy was smoothing the stone into a round shape. Looking around he could see three more boys on the street doing the same thing.

"Kirihime, do you know why they are doing that?" As he asked this he pointed over his shoulder at the four boys, who are still smoothing out their rocks. She glanced at what he was talking about and upon spotting the boys, she smiled and turned back to Naruto.

"They are the boys that are turning thirteen this year, and they are going to become men on this island. The smoothing of the stones is their… rite of passage. The principle of the idea is that if you have the patience to smooth the stones out, with no cracks or fractures, then you have a calm and leveled headed mind that can make the decisions that an adult would make."

"So how did this all start?"

"I don't know, but I did make up a reason for it in my story."

…

…

"So are you going to tell me what the reason is?"

"I wrote the story so that people would read it, but since I have told you all of the other, I guess it doesn't matter. As I said before the physician said that the princess needed a round stone that was heated by a volcano, but that was a lie so that the king would send his best guards to this island leaving the castle weak for when he tricked the outlaw into attacking. Well after the outlaw had killed the king the civilians began to revolt and attempt raids on the castle, but the outlaw would not allow for them to enter.

"By the time the best of the kings men returned, the castle had been made into a fortress, one that was preventing the guards from reclaiming the kingdom. Well it was during this time that the physician finished the betrayal that he had started, and he killed the outlaw and lowered the gate for the guards. Once the confusion was over, the people looked to him to be the ruler, as the one who had served and 'avenged' the king and princess.

"When the issue was brought up about the burials, the new king stated that to make sure that the outlaw never bothered the princess or her father again; his body would be weighted down with stones and thrown into the sea. The kings body would be buried on the castle grounds and marked with a pure white headstone. The princess was then, much to the confusion of the people, buried on the island where the stone came from."

At this point in her story telling she looked at Naruto, who was picking out different vegetables to buy while listening to her, and she apparently decided to clarify for him.

"That would be this island by the way, and the reason was that he did that was because he did not want her angry spirit to be lingering around the castle. But also that since the rock was the thing that would have saved her, that maybe after so many years of round stones being given to her she would forgive.

"Because you must remember that not only did she die, but she lost her father, the man that she loved and the man that caused all of this was getting off scot free. So years later when the island was now inhabited by descendants of the people of that kingdom, they would carve smooth round rocks to give to the princess."

"Oh so that is why they do that, ok well I guess that makes sense."

"…You do remember that is just a story that I wrote right, none of the things that I told you just now happened?"

"Oh dammit, I got so into the story that I forgot that you had made all of this up. You really are a good writer, if you can get that kind of a story from the words 'round rock'."

Naruto watched as Kirihime gained a tick mark on the back of her head; it seemed that bringing the fact that she turned two words into a chapter in a book, a chapter that includes love, betrayal and death, was something that annoyed her.

The two of them continued to shop in silence for the rest of the time that they were there, although there were moments when Kirihime would argue with Naruto over which ingredients to get. Not to mention the fact that they began a near shouting match over whether ramen was considered to be a healthy choice of food to have on the ship.

As the two began to exit the market area, Naruto noticed that there was a new group of thugs following them, but he was not sure if Kirihime knew or not, so he decided to not say anything and see what happened. Almost before they even reached the next alley the thugs rushed in, maybe they were trying to win with pure speed, or maybe they were hoping that being fast would overtake Naruto and Kirihime before they could react.

It appeared that Kirihime did know that they were following, because she did not waste a moment before she had her scissors out and was slicing away at the approaching enemies. Naruto was taken aback by how well the woman was fighting with the 'impractical' weapon; he was so surprised that by the time he recovered from his shock she had already taken down all of them.

"Wow good job Kirihime."

"Naruto! BEHIND YOU!"

Naruto turned around prepared to defend himself, startled that someone was able to sneak up on him. When he looked though, he did not see anyone behind him.

 **Wham**

A sudden pain in the back of his head was the only thing that told him that he had been stuck, and as he fell he saw Kirihime drop the(now bent) pipe that she used to hit him.

" _Bitch."_

 **Time Skip Half Hour**

Groggily opening his eyes Naruto saw that he was in a gloomy wooden room, it was not huge but big enough to be a small warehouse and it was not empty either. Around the edge of the room was a multitude of people and each one was looking at Naruto as though he was a piece of meat that had been thrown into the lion's den. He noticed the same people that he had beaten up in the alley and also the ones that Kirihime had defeated.

"So you finally woke up huh?"

Looking at the one who spoke, Naruto was staring at what he could only assume was the leader of the thugs. The reason that he figured that this man was because of three simple observations:

The first reason was because he was sitting in what could only be described as a horrible throne. This throne looked like it used to be two thrones that were set side by side, and made of old rotted wood, and then the two middle armrest were beaten into the seat with a large hammer. All in all it was the crappiest looking throne that Naruto had ever seen.

Reason 2 was the fact that all the people around the room were avoiding the man's gaze, and the few that looked at him were very discreet and quick glances.

The final reason was the multiple half naked women that were sitting around the makeshift throne, and all of them were tied around the neck to a peg that was stuck in the floor to the left side of the throne.

The man himself was a large man, that was to say that he stood over six feet and he had enough muscle to look very intimidating. At least he would if Naruto had not spent the last eleven years training, training so that he could be strong enough to take on whatever he would be faced with in the Grandline. He already knew that they had taken his trench knives, there was no need to search for them, because he could see them stabbed into the top of the throne, like some kind of mantle decoration.

"My guys tell me that you were giving them trouble, but I wonder how much trouble you can be. Especially now that you are tied up, weaponless, outnumbered and because this time I will be here."

"That's enough, the deal was that if I give you the man worth 35 million beri, then in return you would leave me alone and you promised not to harm the man." It appears that Kirihime had planned this out before she had met him, but at the same time he already knew that she was up to something. When he introduced himself she already knew that he was the captain of the crew, and he knew that he never said anything about him being a captain.

"Well as you may have figured out by now, I did not get to where I am today by making promises and then **keeping** them. Something else you may have figured out by now is that I have no intention of letting you go when you so graciously walk into my home." Judging by the perverted smile on the man's face he had decided that the girls at his feet needed a new girl to keep them company.

"You will not touch me, you insolent pig!"

The men around the room began to laugh as she drew out her scissors in preparation to defend herself. Naruto knew that he did not need to worry too much about her fighting the majority of the people here, but he had never seen the leader fight.

"Haha, well look at this boys, it seems that my newest girl wants to show me some different types of moves, before we get to the fun moves."

Once more the men around the room began to laugh at the 'joke' that their boss told them, and they began to advance onto her. Naruto was debating whether he should help her or just watch and see how far she could get on her own, but he decided that she was going to need his help when the leader stood up and revealed his weapon.

"If you want for me to show you your place that badly, all you had to do was ask, little whore."

Standing at his full height of six foot five inches, he had dark brown hair, so dark that it appeared black while he is in the shadows and wearing pair of wielding a strange weapon, it looked like a club but at the heavy end there was a loop of heavy chain. The chain was too heavy for Kirihime to cut through with her scissors, and the man's height and reach was another big disadvantage for her.

"Yo, big man."

Every head in the room turned their head towards Naruto, who was still tied up and was now kneeling on the ground. However Naruto was only looking at the large man in front of him, and the man was also staring at Naruto.

"What do you want shorty? Oh let me guess you want a turn with the whore that turned you in, don't you? Well if you get down on your knees and beg me I may consider letting you have your fun with her, after me and my friends of course."

Hearing this, the room erupted in a loud chorus of either cheers or laughter as the men were enjoying the thought of what was about to come.

"I challenge you to a fight."

That one phrase killed all of the sound in the room, once more everyone was staring at Naruto, the man crazy enough to challenge their boss. The man who killed a whole crew of pirates within one hour, 'Daichi the Limb Ripper' was not one who you want to mess with.

"Well you have got guts kid, but unfortunately for you I have brains and brawn and there is no way that I am letting you go simply to fight you."

"I never asked for you to let me go did I?"

"So you are going to fight me, with no weapons, hands tied, and me with my chain club?" After receiving a nod from Naruto, Daichi looked around the room observing the people who were waiting for his decision. Naruto already knew that he was going to accept, if he did not it would cause him to look weak, and his strength is the only reason that he was in charge. "Fine, if you wish to suffer instead of receive some pleasure before you are shipped off to the marines, then who am I to argue a man's last request?"

Hearing the affirmative answer, Naruto got up off his knees and began to loosen up his muscles in preparation for the fight that was to come. Meanwhile Daichi was peeling off the ragged shirt that he wore, and was now directing everyone to the edge of the room with a wave of his 'chain club'.

"Alright little man, the rules are simple the last man standing will be the winner. If I win then I will keep the girl for myself, and you will be given to the marines in return for your bounty. However, if you win then I will let the two of you go."

"No, if I win then you will release the women that you have chained to that chair, and then I will drop you off at the marines for kidnapping and rape."

All of the women were now looking at Naruto with some hope in their eyes; even Kirihime was looking at Naruto with more respect and something else in her eyes. Perhaps it was admiration that even after she stabbed him in the back, or to be more precise hit him in the back of the head, he would still be willing to go out of his way to help her and others.

"Now why would I go and do that, but what the hell I'll tell you what. If you beat me and all of my men then there will be no one who can stop you from doing whatever you want."

"Fine." Now that the terms had been set Naruto had no reason to hold back; especially since that was the way he had figured that it was going to be anyway. He had no doubt in his mind that once he beat the big guy then he would have to fight the remaining people in the building, and that would be without him trying to get the girls out of here also.

"Raaagh" Daichi charged at Naruto with his club held high above his head, and he quickly brought it down trying to crack Nauto's head open. The strike was stopped however when Naruto's foot shot up and he blocked with a near 180 degree split kick.

Naruto then used his other leg to jump into the air, and performed a spin kick that landed in Daichi's face. Daichi stumbled back some, but he regained his footing and swung again in a poor attempt to hit Naruto. Naruto bent low to avoid the swing and then lunged forward slamming his head into Daichi's chin.

"Gah! That is it. You think that you can come in here and humiliate me!"

Daichi turned the club around and grabbed the chain loop, he then began to swing the club around like it was half of a nun chuck. Because of the way that it was designed, the handle slimmed down and then there was a four inch part that was thinner than the other made that way for the handle. Under the part that makes the handle was a, for lack of better word, a ball of wood on the bottom. That makes it to where when the club is held upside down and swing with the chain, the weight of the 'ball' causes the club to come down harder.

"This is the reason that I have never been defeated, my weapon is a close range and very versatile weapon that gives me an advantage over my opponents no matter who they are. So now do you realize how foolish this fight is, if you give up I may let you be handed over to the marines in one piece." **(Haha One Piece)**

Naruto, instead of responding, simply stood there waiting for Daichi to come at him again, but it seems that Daichi was smarter than Naruto originally thought, because he learned to not let Naruto counter attack. So the two of them were locked in a stalemate with neither of them wanting to make the first move.

Naruto was now locked in an internal debate, on the one hand he was sure that he could strike before Daichi could counter him. But if he was wrong then he would be left wide open for an attack, and that was something that he wanted to avoid. Unfortunately he did not have the luxury of being able to wait for Daichi to get impatient, so he had to attack and do so in a way that would not leave him vulnerable.

A sudden idea came to him, and he knew how he was going to get the upper hand in this fight. It was going to require perfect timing and reaction, and he would need to get it right on the first try and he was not going to get a second chance.

" **Kitsune Fake Strike"**

Naruto rushed forward in a full on blind charge at Daichi, and when he was less than ten feet away he jumped into the air and performed a strong flying kick aimed at Daichi's face, and as he predicted Daichi blocked with his chain club. The next second Daichi was sent flying until he hit the wall behind him.

Naruto's newest technique was simple, he attacks the face with one kick and after it has been blocked he then attacks the stomach with the other leg.

Because Daichi was not ready for the second kick to come so soon after the first one he was caught comepletely off guard and thus was sent flying from the attack. Before he could get back up Naruto began to slowly walk towards him, and as Daichi watched he could have sworn that he saw Naruto's image be overlapped with that of a giant Kitsune.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Daichi was so freaked out by what he had seen that he charged Naruto without thinking, and that was the mistake that cost him the fight.

" **Kitsune Lashing Tails"**

" **Kitsune Crush"**

" **Kitsune Crush Revisited"**

Naruto launched a devastating kicking powered combination, he started with the 'Lashing Tails' to do a spin kick to Daichi's head, and with that force Naruto slammed him into a wall, where he hit hard and stumbled back. He then jumped up and performed the 'Kitsune Crush' dropkick on him, slamming the heel of his foot on the top of Daichi's head, thus sending him to the ground. And when Daichi began to get back up Naruto performed the last move 'Crush Revisited' which is where he performs the opposite of the 'Crush' attack. In other words instead of performing a drop kick to the top of the head and knocking his opponent down, he kicked Daichi hard in the chin and sent his body flying.

Daichi's body flew across the room and slammed into the 'throne', causing the throne to break and for Naruto's knives to be sent flying into the air, where they landed just a few feet away from him. The destruction of the throne also caused the for the peg that was holding down all of the girls to be pulled out of place. Like a pin being pulled from a grenade, first nothing happened and then a few seconds later there was an explosion, although the explosion that is being refered to here is an explosion of motion.

Once they realized that they were free the women began to grab anything that could be used as a weapon, whether it was parts of the broken throne, weapons that were leaned up against the wall, a weapon that they wrestled from a stunned thug or their own chains. Once armed the women began to fight against the men who had been keeping them locked up and abusing, using and humiliating them, not to mention the fact that a lot of the girls had decided that they would never see their families again.

The group of thugs, that was quickly losing ground and conscious members, began to fight back against the advancing force of female fury. Naruto had stopped to pick up his trench knives and was trying to maneuver them, to where he could cut through the ropes binding him; a cough from behind him made him turn around and he saw Kirihime standing there with her scissors drawn and open.

"Would you like for me to get those off of you?" With her cocky smirk back in place, Nauto was almost doubting that he ever saw a look of fear on her face to begin with.

A little wary about letting the woman who had betrayed him in the first place be what gave him the key to his freedom, he none the less nodded his head and held out his hands, although he did keep an extra close eye on her while she worked.

*Snip*

*Snip*

Within moments the bindings on his arms snapped and he was putting his knives on his hands, preparing to fight his way out of this soon to be ex-hideout. At that moment the window across the room shattered and one of the thugs went down, screaming in pain as he held his arm. Within the next ten seconds three more thugs went down in the same manner as the first, and looking out of one of the other windows Naruto saw that Hilda was on top of the roof of an adjacent building, sniping down the men in the crowd of thugs vs. former female slaves.

"Well it seems like it is time for me to go, and I suggest you all come quietly before I have to beat you into unconsciousness like I did to this piece of filth." As Naruto said this he gave Daichi a strong kick, not strong enough to send him flying, but the kick was strong enough to lift him into the air, where Naruto grabbed him with one hand and proceeded to drag him towards the exit.

Naturally none of the men tried to give up after hearing this, but it did not matter within moments the combined force of: Naruto, Kirihime, Hilda and the released slaves beat the thugs down until Naruto called for a stop to the fighting.

"That's enough let's tie them up and inform the marines where they are, but I think that it would be wise if we took this one in personally." As he said 'this one' he gave the limp body of Daichi 'the Limb Ripper' a hard shake, earning a groan from the man.

A few moments later, after tying up the thugs, securing all the weapons and broken glass, so that they could not cut through their bindings, and making sure that the doors and windows were securely locked from the outside, Naruto made his way towards the marines base.

Well it was more like Naruto and his large group of female warriors, including Kirihime, who for some strange reason was going from staring at the back of Naurto's head to glaring daggers in the back of Hilda's head.

"Captain, is there a reason why that girl is giving me such angry looks?"

"I don't know, all I know is never let her walk behind you."

"Captain…she is walking behind us."

…"Make sure she does not hit me with a pipe again."

"This is why you are still a kid, Captain Virgin."

"Stop calling me that!"

The women that were walking behind Naruto and Hilda, who were leading the walk, began to laugh and giggle amongst themselves. Kirihime, who was walking between the two leaders and the now no-longer-slaves, was not laughing however. She was now staring at Naruto's back even more with her face slowly turning red, and it was funny for Hilda to watch, because the redder her face got the lower her head would drop. Before they turned the corner, Kirihime's head was looking straight down and was the same crimson red that her eyes were.

When they arrived at the marine base, Kirihime and the women volunteered to take Daichi inside, so that a pirate like Naruto would not have to risk it. They would then bring the bounty back out to Naruto, even though he said that he did not want it. But just as they were pulling the last foot of his body inside one of the marines that was walking towards the base stopped.

"Pirate, Naruto aka 'The Fox' you are hereby under arrest for multiple felonies, and I need you to put down your weapons and turn yourself over t-"

"Action Nove: 1st Cut"

Whatever the man had been about to say was cut off, as Kirihime ran at him and scissors in hand she sliced him across the chest, causing him to drop like an anchor in the ocean. Spinning around Kirihime began to look for more enemies, and seeing that neither Naruto nor Hilda were moving, a tick mark grew on her head.

"What do you think you are doing? Hurry up let us go."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant when she said 'us', ten more marines came running out the door with weapons drawn. Not wasting any more time on little details, all three of them began to run, Hilda leading with Naruto and Kirihime following.

"Get those pirates."

"What crew is it?"

"I don't know, but that is 'The Fox' Naruto, isn't it?"

Shouts like this followed Naruto and the other two all the way to the docks and even onto the deck of the ship…for all of five seconds before Naruto and Kirihime threw them overboard. Hilda was preparing the ship while all of this was going on, and as soon the last of the marines were off the ship she told them to set sail.

"Well that was a pain in the ass, so Hilda did you get all of the supplies that you needed?"

"Yes Captain Virgin, no thanks to you."

"Stop calling me that, and what do you… I never got the food, did I?"

"No instead of getting food for the ship, Kiddie Captain decided to get another girl for the trip."

"Another girl what are you talking about?"

Hilda instead of responding with words simply pointed behind Naruto and upon turning around he saw Kirihime standing there looking at him with the same half cocky and half sadistic smirk on her face.

"Hello, worthless Captain."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh is that the thanks I get, for risking my life to help you get away from the marines and to try and make up for the problems that I caused you?"

"Let me rephrase that, what are you doing on my ship?"

"Well after I cut that marine, and then was chased by the other marines they probably believe that I am part of your crew anyway, so I figured why not. You are going to more islands and I want to tell stories of how the islands got their names. Not only that but what better place to expand my readers than by going to the Grandline."

"That may be true," Hilda began, "but how are you going to continue to publish if you are a pirate and constantly moving around?"

Kirihime gave Hilda a mild glare, but did not give any other sign of hearing her; she then turned her attention back on Naruto. Whether it was to answer Hilda's question or if was something that she was planning on saying, she continued with what she was saying.

"I never use my real name when I publish a work; I go by the pen name Shinobu Akiyama. Doing it this way makes it easier to move around and not be hassled by fans or other authors. And ever since I started work on my island names series, I have been sending my stories in by carrier birds. So what do you say Captain, can I stay and be a part of your crew?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the smirking face of Kirihime and the smirking face of Hilda, he did not really have a choice in the matter it seems.

"Fine whatever welcome to the crew Kirihime."

END

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, this chapter was a bit more difficult for me to write than I thought it would be. Part of the reason for that was because I was working on three other stories at the same time. Hopefully you have read and reviewed the new stories 'Fairy Hidden in the Dark' and 'Na-Ru-To', I am also working on a Naruto Dragonball Z crossover.**

 **I decided that this chapter would be my Thanksgiving gift to you all so please read and review, I love hearing what you think of my work.**

 **Now something that I decided to do at the beginning of this chapter, I will tell what stories the girls come from once they are added to the crew. Also the challenge is ended; I have already revealed two of the girls that are going to be a part of the harem and no one has tried to guess all of them so there is no point in letting it go on right?**

 **Naruto Moves (only including new moves)**

 **Kitsune Fake Strike**

 **Attack the face with one leg and once it has been blocked use the other one to kick the chest or stomach**

 **Kitsune Crush Revisited**

 **Opposite of Kitsune Crush, kicks upwards at the chin of the target**

 **Female Character Origins**

 **Kirihime Natsuno Dog and Scissors or Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyō**

 **So I hope to hear from you all very soon and Happy Thanksgiving**


	5. Curing the Doctor

**Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Good news my friend who was shot was released from the hospital and is coming back to work. Because of this my schedule has gotten a little lighter, and I am starting to get a little more time between my scheduled work days.**

 **Luckily for all of you, I do not have that much to say today, so we are going to jump straight into the story.**

 **Quick Review…review**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you for the Happy Thanksgiving**

 **Hanmac: Hilda is from 'Outlaw Star' use Outlaw Star Wiki. I am not planning on adding Nami at the moment, I am(for now) planning on having the Fox and Vixen Pirates have little interaction with the Strawhats. This is not to say that I will not add One Piece Characters into the Harem, but at the moment I am not sure so do not expect it**

 **Riku Uzumaki: It really depends on the personality of the person, because Hilda only has a few appearances on the show, I made her have a kind of put down attitude. Kirihime on the other had is a classic tsundere and will hide her true feelings from Naruto and react violently when he does not recognize her affection. However I have picked out the names that all of the girls will refer to Naruto as (coming up is Naruto-sama)**

 **LordGhostStriker: Thank you and I would love to hear what the other two stories are that you enjoyed reading**

 **ZZASD: Naruto is the one character that I feel needs to have a bit of OCness to fit in with the theme of this story, although not much I mean he is still clueless, an orange freak, ramen lover , a strong fighter and he has a big dream. As for the planet buster part, that is one of the things that I dislike seeing in the crossover stories, a super strong Naruto that does not have to struggle or try, so do not expect a 'god-like Naruto'**

 **Insanemaelstorm: I am happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and the mini stories that I had included in there. As for the Hilda fight, she is my version of Ussop(no Devil Fruit, or super strength so she has to rely on her brains and inventive weaponry)**

 **I Do Not Own: Naruto, One Piece, Dog and Scissors, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple, Soul Eater, Berserk, Princess Resurrection, Outlaw Star, Sekirei, Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo. These are the products of other people's hard work and I am not trying to steal it, just borrow it to use in my story.**

 **Chapter 4 Curing the Doctor**

We return to the South Blue and find our hero on the deck of the still unnamed ship that he and his sniper stole from some douche on one of the previous islands that they had visited. As a matter of fact that is what his two crew members were discussing at the moment; a pirate crew that had no name and had not named their ship was sure to be looked down on by the other pirates.

"We need the ship to declare who we are." That was the opinion that his sniper, Hilda (she was also his part time navigator) had about the issue, and he did agree to an extent.

"The jolly roger will tell who we are, the name of the ship should describe the **ship**!" That was the opinion of his cook, Natsuno, she was a talented author, who was tagging along with them. He was still unsure why she had decided to join up with them when doing so could put her writing career in danger.

"Speaking of which we haven't even considered what the jolly roger is going to be. These are the kinds of things that you should have thought of before you started on your journey, Virgin Captain."

"S-stop talking about that worthless man's v-virt- that!"

"Oh well what do we have here? Is our big strong author shy about things like that, although I say big, she is flatter than the deck we are on."

"Shut up! At least I don't have to go around with that half mask on my face."

"A-cup."

"Shrub head."

"Titless!"

"Cyclops!"

"That's enough!" Naruto could not stand the fighting anymore; it had been like that for the past day. He knew that a part of the reason was because of him and Kirihime. While they were on the last island, he was in charge of buying and supplying the food for the ship, but because of a complication with Kirihime that involved a pipe and his head, he dropped the food and they were forced to flee without a second trip to the market. "If it is that big of a deal to the two of you then let's talk it out and pick a ship and crew name and what jolly roger we want."

The two of them looked at one another and then back to Naruto giving him a glare that was basically them telling him to _Stay the fuck out of this!_ Naruto still could not understand what reason the two of them had to dislike one another, from the very first moment that they arrived on the ship and started on the trip to the next island they have been at one another's throats.

"What we need to do is decide on a name that gives us character and does not reveal too much of what we can do-"

"No we need a name that will show the others that we are not to be pushed around!" Hilda interrupted Natsuno and tried to continue the argument, but Naruto was not going to allow it.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!. Hilda, please go and check the coordinates and make sure that we are still on course for the next island; we do not want to miss it because of a petty argument of different opinions. And while you do that I will show Natsuno arou-"

"I did not give you permission to address me so formally. You are to refer to me Voluptuous Kirihime."

Both Naruto and Hilda starred at Kirihime, and at least on Naruto's part, unintentionally looked at her very flat chest, not very voluptuous.

"Fine Kirihime" "Hey" "and I will take a tour of the ship, and then she will start on some food."

Grumbling a bit, Hilda none the less began to head for the navigation room. The navigation room was a room on the upper deck of the ship.

Speaking of the decks of the ship, this ship had an unusual lay out, it was consisting of three deck levels instead of the normally found two. The first level of the decks was the base level, and then there is an upper level where the kitchen and food storage area is. The last deck is above that one and it is used for navigation, with it being higher in the air thus giving a better view of the sea, so better directing abilities.

The lower levels of the ship were more of what you would normally expect to see. The sleeping quarters were below deck, with three rooms, there was enough space for ten people, maybe more if you crammed them together.

Heading for the second level of the ship, with Nats- Kirihime right behind him, Naruto really wanted to get to the next island. The sooner he gets the two of these women/demons off of the same ship, and then hopefully they will be more civil towards one another. Naruto opened the door to the kitchen and let Kirihime enter ahead of him, he decided to head up to the next level and check on the heading that Hilda probably had by now.

"Hey Kirihime, I am going to check on the progress that our navigator has made, and then I'll be back down." Not waiting for an answer, he was sure it would be an insult against Hilda; Naruto closed the door and walked up the last flight of stairs.

Arriving at the third and top deck level, Naruto knocked on the door, he had learned from previous experience not to sneak up on a sniper. Hearing the 'enter' that he was waiting for he opened the door and walked inside, seeing Hilda bent over a table reading some papers, he couldn't stop the blush that came to his cheeks as he stared at her backside. Shaking his head before he was caught staring, he walked around the room to where he was standing beside Hilda.

"So do we have a heading and an estimated time of arrival?" He was now even more eager to get the women off the ship for a while than he was before.

"I have the heading, and good news we are still on course for that refill island that we heard about."

Oh yes two days ago they were sailing along the ocean, with Hilda telling them that the next island was a week away, when low and behold a small ship sailed up alongside them. Turns out that the people mistook them for a ransacked crew, an easy mistake when you are on a large ship being manned by three people. Once the situation had been explain to them, they were happy to tell about a small refill station island that would have everything that they would need. Thanking them Naruto gave them a small amount of the treasure that they still had and had Hilda alter course for the coordinates that they were given.

"Well that is good, and do you at least have an estimated time for arrival?"

"Well, I can tell you that it won't be more than a day, but I can't tell you any more than that. Now Virgin Captain, what are we planning on doing once we get there? Other than resupplying our storerooms with more food that is not lemons or bread."

"I do not have any other plans other than getting the supplies that we need and then we can head for the Grandline."

 **Whack**

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"You idiot, we can't possible take on the Grandline with only three crew members!"

Naruto and Hilda would have continued arguing back and forth, but at that moment a loud **Crash** was heard from the level below them. Naruto rushed to the door and nearly tore it from its hinges in his rush to open it; he was down the stairs and opening the kitchen door before Hilda could make it out of the navigator's room. Naruto was in shock, when he opened the door he saw Natsuno sprawled on the ground bleeding from some small scratches with a couple of plates broken on the floor.

"Natsuno, hey are you okay?" He knew that she was not okay, no person who is okay falls on the floor and doesn't move to get up. "Hey can you hear me?"

There was no response, Kirihime was sweating, and her breath was coming out ragged. Naruto was not a doctor but he knew that there was something wrong with her, and he also knew that they were not equipped to handle a problem like this on the ship. By this time Hilda had made it to the kitchen and was examining her, but judging by her face Naruto was not going to like the news.

"Captain this is bad, I have never seen anything like this before. She has a fever, her breathing is slow and coming out in harsh breaths. Her skin is becoming clammy, and where she was cut by the broken glass has not stopped bleeding. Add in the fact that it all happened so suddenly, if she doesn't get help soon she may not make it."

Naruto knew that she was right but that was not the answer that he wanted to hear; he really wanted to hear that she was not that sick and they had the medicine that would cure her on board. Worst of all he was the captain and as such it fell to him to determine what course of action that they take.

"The best thing that we can do is to continue heading for the refill island, and once there we look for a doctor. I will carry her to her room, and you make sure that we get there as soon as possible." Hilda did not argue and left to ascend the stairs back to her post.

Naruto gently grabbed Kirihime and picked her up, preparing to carry her to her bedroom. As he walked out the door and began to descend the stairs, he was trying to figure out when she could have possibly gotten sick and if he and Hilda were at risk as well.

Not lingering on that thought for long, he continued to the living quarters, where he was going to quarantine Kirihime, with exception for bringing meal. With any luck neither he nor Hilda would caught it, or at least not show the symptoms until they found a doctor.

Making it to the rooms he walked to Kirihime's room and with one hand opened the door while the other steadied Kirihime's body. Walking in the room he went to her bed and set her down gently, and he turned to leave the room to minimize contamination.

"Captain, I am sorry." Hearing this Naruto turned around and saw that Kirihime was still out of it, and not seeing a point in staying continued out the door again. Not able to focus on anything else, Naruto went up to the top level to talk with Hilda.

"Hilda, have you got anywhere with the estimated time on arrival?" He was unable to keep the fear and worry out of his voice, but that was not important to him at the moment. What he was worried about was whether his cook was going to be able to get the help that she needed.

"Yes Captain, estimated time of arrival is three to four hours, and with any luck we may get a decent wind and make it early." She had a similar look on her face that he was sure that he had, and he knew that despite how the two of them argue she still cared for Kirihime.

"Good, and for now we will not interact with Kirihime until we arrive, and hopefully we won't contract what she has." He hated sounding this cold about it, but he needed to secure the entire crew's safety and not let them be put in danger because of something that could be avoided by him setting some rules.

Turning to leave the room Naruto could feel that there was something wrong; he could not put his finger on it but he knew that there was something that he was missing.

Timeskip Three Hours Later

Naruto was sitting on the deck and was looking out on the horizon, and watched as the small island continued to grow larger. He was being as patient as he could but he was losing the battle that was raging in his head. He wanted to get to the island as fast as he could, yet he knew that he could not do anything to speed up the trip so he had to wait.

Upon the island getting close enough that Naruto could see people he turned and headed to the navigator's deck, he needed to talk to Hilda before they reached the island. Opening the door Naruto did not even blink when Hilda pointed a pistol at his face.

"Dammit Captain Virgin, what have I told you about not knocking, I could have shot you and then I would have had to look for a doctor for two members of this nameless crew, instead of the one-"

"About that," there was no point in putting it off, "I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Kirihime. I will search the island for a doctor and bring them back to the ship. Before you start," he stopped her protesting upon seeing the look on her face, "this way is better. We do not need to move her around and risk worsening her condition or spreading the disease, and there is no way I am going to leave her here alone."

"Well why then," Naruto could see that Hilda was upset at him, "couldn't you stay here with her?"

"Because if she needs to go to the restroom, or needs to have a layer of clothes removed, then you would be the best choice for the task."

Naruto and Hilda stared at one another for a moment longer before Hilda relented and after making sure that the ship was docked, she turned and headed to Kirihime's room. Naruto turned and upon reaching the edge of his ship jumped off and landed on the pier.

Looking around Naruto was not impressed with the state of the island, the pier was in bad shape and there was no one there to take payment for the use of the pier. There was a signpost off to the side and by squinting his eyes he was barely able to make out the name.

*Nenryou Island*

' _A fitting name, but this does not look like the island that those people described to us. It looks like no one lives here or has for a while.'_ But Naruto did not have time to waste, if there was a doctor on this island then he needed to find them.

Running into the jungle, Naruto did not have time to think about directions he just headed straight in the direction that he hoped that civilization would be in. They had to have a way to determine how to get from the beach to the center of the island, and he was determined to find it.

He continued to run until he began to hear noises coming from up ahead, and once he was able to identify them he froze. He couldn't believe what kind of luck that his crew had, the noises that he was hearing was the unmistakable noise of marine drills being run. This island was a refill station and a marine base.

There is no way that he was going to find a doctor around here that would be willing to work on a pirate, but maybe if he was able to find a town he could find a local doctor that would help. Turning to the right Naruto rushed off to find a village or town nearby; he slowed down though as he came across a small clearing in which he saw that he was not exactly right about the marines.

While there were a large number of marines, it was not so much a base; it was more of a temporary camp that had been set up recently. Watching a little longer Naruto saw that one particular group was off to the side and was being spoken to by a captain.

Not wanting to risk getting spotted Naruto began to run again, and after a minute he found a path that the marines had more than likely used up until the point that they diverged and moved off the path to set up their camp. Checking to see which way their footprints showed that they came from he took off down the path.

Less than two minutes later Naruto was skidding into the town that he had been looking for, but he did not stand around for long as soon as he found a bar he ran straight for it. Slamming the door open Naruto ignored the looks that he received and headed straight for the bartender.

"Hey I need a doctor for my sick crewmate, where can I find one?" Naruto was not going to waste time, but that was not the case of the bartender. He stood there and a sleazy smile grew on his face.

"Oh, that sounds terrible, and I wish that I could help but you see my memory is feeling fuzzy today. Maybe if you give me…10,000 beri I might remember something about a doctor." The face that he was making was angering Naruto more than you could imagine.

"My crew member is really sick, if she does not get medical help soon then she might die, please tell me." He was going to try to appeal to the man's good nature and hope that he will be more helping if he knew how serve it was.

"That bad huh, well then I think it's only fair that the price goes up to 30,000 beri, don't you agree?"

*Slick* "Ahhh"

Naruto had enough of this bastard trying to force him to pay for the information that could save his friend. He knew this man's type even if Naruto paid the man, he would only receive so much information and he was not going to waste time by trying to be civil with this asshole. That is why Naruto used one hand to grab the bartender's hand and with the other he pulled out one of his trench knives and stabbed the son of a bitch's hand to the counter top.

"Ahhh, what the fuck-"

"Now tell me, where is there a doctor that I can take back to my ship. If you think this is bad, imagine how bad it's going to be when I take my other knife and stab it through both your hands." Not wanting the man to think that it was an idle threat, Naruto pulled his other knife out and stabbed the table showing the man that he was serious.

"Okay okay, the marines that showed up, they took all the local doctor's on a search for a dangerous criminal that is hiding on the island. I swear, they said that the person that they are after was part of the Revolutionary Army and so they needed all the medical assistance that we could give, they even took some of our men to join the hunt.

That seemed true, that was why the marines were practicing drills, because they were recently recruited marines that needed to learn the basics if they were going after such a dangerous criminal. And that other group that he saw was probably discussing what to do to try and find the fugitive or discussing what crimes they committed.

"Now see that was not so hard was it?" Naruto ripped both knives from the counter top, the one that had stabbed the man's hand he kept out so that he could clean it while thinking of what he was going to do. He could only see one course of action, he would have to attack the marines and take back one of the doctors.

Standing up he was heading for the door when he saw a woman approaching him from across the bar, and it was not until then that he saw how everyone was looking at him. Some of them probably thought that he was the criminal that the marines were looking for. His attention quickly shifted back to the woman and he took in her appearance.

She was wearing an oversized traveling cloak, dark red almost brown, and from the little he could make out of her face she had black hair and bright set of green eyes. Her face was fair, with lightly tanned skin, and she was wearing dull red lipstick but with her light skin it seemed so much brighter.

"Hello handsome, I couldn't help but overhear," and with this she gave a not so subtle head nod towards the crying barman who was holding his hurting hand, "and I think that I might can help you."

Naruto was not a fool, but he was desperate to get help for Kirihime, and he was willing to brutalize a bartender, take on the marines, or trust a stranger he meets in a bar as long as he can help Kirihime.

"How can you help me, are you going to fight with me and steal a doctor, or perhaps," even he could tell that too much excitement filled his voice at this moment, "you're a doctor and can help my crewmate."

"Unfortunately, I am not a doctor, but I do know where one is and you would not need to confront the marines to get to her either. So what do you say handsome are you interested?" She held out her hand for Naruto to take, and even though he hesitated in the end he did indeed take her hand. "Good now we need to go back to your ship and I can direct you from there where we need to go."

…

"What?"

"Um I don't know how to get back to my ship from here." Naruto watched as she did a comedic facefault, but she quickly recovered and began to wipe her face with a rag she got from nowhere and gave an .

"Well that is ok; we can find it no problem, were there any distinguishing landmarks that you can remember?"

"Yea, we docked on a beach with a pier and there was an old sign on there also. It was only like five minutes away from here."

"Well aren't you unlucky, that is the old abandoned pier and the only one that does not still have a path to the town, but let's not wait anymore you got a sick person on your ship right?"

Fortunately it did not take them long to get back to the ship, although they did have to be careful as they went around the marines and make sure that they weren't followed. When they got to the ship Naruto called for Hilda and escorted his guest to the top level of the ship.

Now with Hilda and his mystery guest in the navigation room, and after hearing that Kirihime has not improved or woken up he turned to the woman that said she can help him.

"Ok you said that you could take us to where a good doctor is right, well where is she?" He knew that he was being rude but that was not the most important thing at the moment.

"Right well if one of you could get us out to sea and begin to sail around the island, I can begin to tell you what you need to know to get this doctor to help you." Waiting until Hilda had looked to confirm with her captain that he wanted her to proceed; she turned and proceeded to adjust the ship's course. "Ok, well as your captain heard as he…spoke with the bartender there is a criminal on the island. In truth that is not true, as of two minutes ago the criminal has not been on the island."

"So you were the one that those marines were after; tell me then what were you doing in that bar? I mean if the marines were looking for you why come into town?" He already did not trust her, but now that he found out that she was a criminal that had eluded the marines and left from the Revolutionary Army, he really did not trust her.

"Quite simple, they were getting to close to my hidey hole, so I was passing through the town to head for the opposite side of the island. The same side that we are heading to right now as a matter of fact."

"Are you telling me that you are using us to get around the marines?" Naruto felt his anger start to rise a little at the thought that he might have been tricked.

"No, if I was going to do that, why would I stay on this island and not tell you that my friend was on another island close by?" That was true, she could have them sail her to another island and she could jump off and they would not have time to chase after her.

"So the person that we are looking for is a friend of yours?" Hilda asked, while making sure to keep her eyes on the course that she was sailing the ship along.

"In truth, friend might be a little strong for the relationship that we have, but we are on friendly terms so I guess you can call us friends." She turned and looked out the window, lifting a hand she pointed to some jagged peaks, "Take us over there and dock by those rocks. From there we will have to carry your companion to where the doctor is, but now I must inform you of the stipulations."

"What stipulations/Huh?" Both Naruto and Hilda asked at the same time, both of them staring at the mystery woman.

"There are certain conditions that you must understand before I can let you try to approach her. The first is that you," she turned to Naruto, "can't go, she has a deep hatred for any men. While you can walk your friend to the spot you must then turn around and back track for about a mile."

"So I just have to leave everything to Hilda and a woman that I don't even know the name of?"

"No, all I am telling you is that if a man is in the clearing with the sick then she will turn around and leave. It is your decision whether you trust me and save your friend, or you can choose to disbelieve what I am telling you and risk her dying."

"C-Captain *Cough*" startled they all turned towards the door and saw Kirihime standing there. Standing there was not really accurate, she was leaning heavily on the doorframe and you could see that she had a layer of sweat covering her face.

"Kirihime you should be in bed resting," Naruto stood and picked her up and proceeded to carry her back to her room, on the way back to her room Naruto began to explain what they were going to do. "So Kirihime, we found a woman that will take us to a doctor so that we can get you cured. We need you to rest though so that you can make the trip alright?"

Not hearing a response from his cook he looked down to see that she had already fallen asleep; he did not want to disturb her so he gently set her down on her bed and turned around to make his way back to the others.

As he rejoined the group he just caught the mystery woman telling Hilda that they were close enough and they should be able to dock. Sighing at the thought that right after he got Kirihime back into bed he would have to go get her back out of bed.

"So do I need to go and get Kirihime?" Naruto really did not want to disturb her if he did not have to.

"No, not yet we need to continue our conversation, and I believe that it is time for me to reveal who I am, and what I am doing here." With that being said the mystery woman lowered her hood and showed her whole face. She had pale white skin that contrasted drastically with her black hair and bright eyes, and she had a beauty mark above the left corner of her mouth. Her nose had a single hoop piercing and she wore bright red lipstick, all in all she was a true beauty. "Hello and allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Mentirose,(Minty-Rose) but most people call me Mint, or Rose."

"My name is Captain Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my sniper and navigator Hilda." Saying this he pointed to said woman who was concentrating on avoiding the rocks that were sticking out of the water.

"Yes I have heard of her, Hot Eye Hilda, the best sniper in all of the South Blue, and the champion of the sniping competition for the last three years." Turning her attention to Naruto she began again. "You however are either new or have somehow been able to stay off the radar."

"I have just recently started my journey, and have not really made a name for myself yet."

Hilda was standing on the other side of the room steering thought to herself _'Yea, because defeating one of Orochimaru's crews and then taking on the best marine captain in the South Blue and defeating Limb Ripper Daichi, earning yourself a 35 million beri bounty all within your first month of being a pirate is not making a name for yourself.'_

She sweat dropped at the thought of what he would call earning a name for himself, and she nearly laughed when she pictured a funny scene in her mind. She saw people trying to join Naruto's crew bragging about a 100 million beri bounty and Naruto asking if they have started earning a reputation yet.

"I figured as much after I witnessed your scene with the bartender." Hilda's eyebrows raised upon hearing this.

"What is she talking about captain?"

"Don't worry about that now, but I believe that Rose here was going to tell us what she was doing all the way out here instead of being with the Revolutionary Army."

"That is simple, the doctor that we are going to see was at one time the slave of a powerful noble, and we have recently started to target him, we were hoping that she may have information on our target." Naruto remembered something that Mentirose said earlier.

"But you said that you were on 'friendly terms' with this person right?" He did air quotes around the words 'friendly terms' as he spoke.

"It was the Revolutionary Army that was the cause of her escaping and thus gaining her freedom from the world noble. If that does not put one on your 'friendly terms' list than I do not know what does." She had a smile on her face as she copied Naruto and put air quotes around 'friendly terms'.

"We're docked and ready to go, unless you have anything else to tell us." Hilda interrupted the Rose's teasing and informed them that she had avoided the rocks and were simply waiting for her ok before they went to shore.

"No that is all you need to know at the moment, just remember Naruto once we arrive at the designated spot you need to turn around and begin walking for about a mile. Hilda once we get there you will remain with Kirihime while I start a fire; it will alert her to her new patients."

Both nodded and Hilda began to gather her weapons and some food for the trip through the jungle and at the same time Naruto went to retrieve Kirihime from her room so they could hurry and go.

Stepping off the ship and getting to the island was easy enough thanks to the small landing vessel that was equipped to the back of the ship. The four began their journey to the secret meeting place of the doctor that they hoped would find the cure for the mysterious disease that Kirihime had acquired.

Walking for more than twenty minutes, Naruto was beginning to get worried, Kirihime was looking worse than before. The traveling through a jungle like terrain was not the best thing for a sick person's health it seems.

"How much longer until we're there?" Rose turned to face Naruto and after seeing his concerned expression her face softened and looking at the map that she had brought out of her pocket she answered.

"It should be no more than four minutes, as long as nothing gets in the way of us and the clearing."

Naruto heard her response and while he felt better at the same time he realized that if the marines were to appear before them at the moment they would not be in any position to fight. He was carrying Kirihime and would not be able to fight and keep her out of danger at the same time. Hilda was carrying the food and a few more supplies in case they had to stay out overnight in the woods, so she would also be hindered when it came to fighting and protecting Kirihime. Finally Naruto knew nothing about Rose's fighting skill so he could not depend on her taking care of everyone while he protected Kirihime.

"We're here." Oh thank goodness, they got here without incident the bad luck that Naruto and his crew seemed to attract must have run out. _'I hope I didn't jinx myself later.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto saw that they were in a small clearing and that there was nothing remarkable about this place other than…oh that makes sense. The only remarkable thing about this place is that it is a valley between four mountain peaks; that must be how the doctor can see the fire in the clearing and yet no one can tell where her hiding spot is.

"Naruto you can put her down over by that tree and while I gather the wood for the fire, you can begin your walking back towards the ship." Rose was already off gathering wood for the fire by the time that Naruto laid Kirihime down, he turned to Hilda who was holding up a bag that he assumed was for him.

"Thanks, I will be back in the morning, please give me some good news when I get back."

Naruto turned and began to back track towards the ship, it was not until he was out of earshot of the other two that he realized how late and dark it was getting. Continuing to walk until he was sure that he had made the mile that Rose told him, he began to set up a small campsite and got ready to lay down to sleep. He was sure that it was going to take him a while to get to sleep but it seemed that all the stress from the past couple of days had taken its toll on him because he fell asleep within minutes of laying his head down.

Waking up the next day was not fun, he did not have a tent so all that was keeping him warm was the blanket that he was wrapped up in, but that did little to block the wind. He also did not have any breakfast to eat, but the worse part was that he was going to find out how Kirihime did the night before.

Getting everything packed back up in a hurry, Naruto then started to run to the last known location of his crew. When he got there he saw where there had been a fire, but it had been smothered before the wood could be burned too much so he knew that the doctor did not make them wait long.

He was about to start looking for them when his danger sense began to alert him to an attack from the left of him. Ducking swiftly he rolled forward just as he heard a series of dull thuds, turning he saw that there was something stuck in the tree about a foot above where his head would have been before he move.

Turning in the direction that the attack had come from he saw nothing but the edge of the woods, but straining his ears he heard the sound of metal. It sounded like metal hitting metal, and he could not remember where he had heard the noise from before but knew that it was a familiar sound.

Scanning the surrounding area he could not tell where the noise was coming from, every time that thought he had the noise pinned down it would change to somewhere else. He continued to listen, waiting until he could find the source of the noise, and just when he thought he had it again another barrage of weapons flew towards him.

He rolled away from the attack and watched as a series of clear weapons sunk into the ground; he pulled one out examining it more closely he saw what looked like…

"Are those glass scalpels?" It was true; looking at the thing in his hand it was obvious that it was a glass scalpel handle and all.

"Ah…leave now; if you refuse then I will be forced to kill you." A female voice called out to him from somewhere behind the tree line. "Ah…I will not allow you to take me back to that _man."_

"Wait," he did not know why she thought he was here to take her to someone, but he needed to know about Kirihime, "yesterday two of my crew members and a rebel from the Revolutionary Army came by. Kirihime was sick, I want to know how she is."

"Ah… the three women. They all claimed that they were from your crew and I heard you tell them to take me back to your ship _._ " Naruto was shocked, how did she think that he told his crew anything. "Rose told me that after I carried Kirihime here yesterday I had to leave and that I could not be within a mile of the area."

"Ah…liar. I heard you on the den den mushi." The voice was now coming from behind him, turning he barely saw someone's profile ducking behind more of the trees. "You said that if they did not get me on your ship, you were going to kill them."

"Wha- I never said that, and I don't even have a den den mushi." What was going on, there had to be an explanation for what was going on. "Wait how are they, is Kirihime going to get better? Is she still sick?"

"Ah…she was not sick, she was poisoned."

That quick explanation caused Naruto's already confused and shocked state of mind to become even worse. How would Kirihime have been poisoned, and what the hell is causing this woman to believe that he was coming after her.

"She…she was poisoned, is she going to be okay?" He would figure out what happened later but first he needed to find out how Kirihime was doing.

"Yes, the two injured women have been healed and are recovering at my home." At hearing that statement, Naruto felt his blood run cold, what did she mean by two?

"You said two, when I left only one was in need of a doctor, and we thought that she was just sick. Are you telling me that during the time that I left and the time that you got there one of my friends was also poisoned?"

"Ah…the other woman was not poisoned but stabbed. And I was told you did it."

"What, but I was not even near here I carried this bag over a mile that way and was sleeping until maybe an hour ago." This makes no sense, how, that was the question. How?

Unfortunately he got his answer in the sound of a gunshot.

Turning around to the source of the noise, Naruto saw that Rose was standing there with a pistol in her hand and a woman at her feet. Examining the woman, Naruto realized that the metal noise he had been hearing was chains.

The woman wore an off white kimono with black outlines and black obi keeping it together, and when she turned onto her side to look up at Rose, Naruto blushed when he saw the top of her kimono was held together with chains. She also had chains and manacles on her wrist; as he saw her face, even when she was wincing in pain, he had to admit that she was beautiful. The last thing that he noticed was the strange mark on her forehead, it was a bird sitting above a yin yang sign, with two tomos on either side of it.

"I must thank you for assisting me in capturing this fugitive, with all of those marines on the island, I would not have been able to find her without the right bait."

Now focusing on Rose, who had an evil smirk on her face, he saw that she was still pointing the pistol at the downed woman. The realization then hit him, so Rose had lied about being from the Revolutionary Army and if Rose was not the one who got stabbed then that means-

"Hey, Rose what happened to Hilda, how did she get stabbed while you were there also?" He knew that he would not like the answer from the look that came over Rose's face.

"What happened, that's simple, I stabbed her shortly after you left, and then I cleaned her up for when our little runaway slave arrived. I needed her to see the desperate need for a trained medic, and telling her that _our own dear captain_ was the one that attacked us, made sure that I had her sympathy."

"But how did you trick her with the den den mushi? I don't have one and even if you had a partner how did you make her think it was me?"

"Hahaha, oh that was the simple part, I used your voice to play the part of you." Naruto was once more today shocked, what does that mean, how could she use his voice, unless…

"You have a devil fruit power, don't you?"

"[My name is Captain Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my sniper and navigator Hilda.]" Hearing his own voice coming out of Rose's mouth, was shocking enough but hearing the same phrase repeated word for word that he had said to Rose earlier but also in his own voice. "Do you understand now?"

"You can mimic the words that you hear and in the same voice that they are said in. Is that about right?"

"That is a very simple way to look at it, but you got the basic point of it. I ate the Record Record Fruit and became a playback woman, and while there are a few things that you missed, or perhaps you just need more examples. [So I just have to leave everything to you Rose?]" Ah, so she can take individual words and combine them in different orders to make knew statements.

"That explains part of the problem, but how did you make it seem like I was going to hurt Kirihime?"

"Oh well how about I walk you through the conversation: (The N is Naruto's voice while the R is Rose's voice)

N- Well where is she, the one that those marines were after

R- Captain, we have found her, but I don't think we can get her without more help.

N- Hey! If she does not get to my ship imagine how bad it's going to be when I take my other knife and stab Kirihime.

R-S-sorry captain, I think I can do it.

N-Now see that was not so hard was it?

R-No sir, but did you really need to poison Kirihime and Hilda?

N-Are you going to fight with me?

R-No sir you are the captain-

N-Tell me then what were you doing?

R-I was just saying capturing her would be much easier to do if I had back up.

N-So I just have to leave everything to you Rose.

R-I understand Captain.

"After I made sure that this runaway heard 'our' conversation, I then told her how my evil captain wanted to capture her and even almost killed my crewmembers just to get close to her. Given her past relationship with men, is it that hard to believe that she would side with me and vow to help me get rid of my evil captain?"

"All of that makes sense, except for one part and I would appreciate you clearing this up for me. How did you know that someone was going to come along and need a doctor, especially before the marines found your target before you did?"

"Oh that, did you happen to pass a small boat filled with people before you got here?" Watching Naruto's face she began to smile, "So you did run into some of my friends. Well to put it simply I paid a group of people to circle the perimeter of the island and to offer free food to everyone on board. What you did not know when you took the food is that there was a mild poison in some of them, and alone it would not pose a problem but if you mix it with a second poison it will cause horrible side effects and then death.

"So while my friends were giving you food they determined who was the navigator and captain; after that they then infected the other person(s) with the second poison. Now that they have the first poison in their body it is only a matter of time before they eat some of the poisoned food, and after the poisons mix the captain, at least if they care for the person, will head for the nearest island that my friends were bound to mention."

Now it all makes sense, no matter if he and his crew had enough food or not those people would have offered some and mentioned the island all the same, just to lead them to this woman. It doesn't matter now, his friends are okay, and the woman who saved them is hurt on the ground by the same woman who hurt his friends.

"Well now that I understand everything, leave her alone and get away from me before I have to hurt you." He was made but he did not want to do anything that would endanger the safety of the injured woman on the ground.

"Ah…please don't take me back to that monster. Kill me, I would rather die." Hearing the woman say this caused something in Naruto to snap, what could that man have done to make her want to die other than risk capture?

"Hahaha, I would but he asked for you to be brought back alive, and I can't risk that he will refuse to pay me because you were being selfish." Looking at Naruto she saw the anger burning in his eyes at the way she was treating her captive, deciding to have a little fun she began speaking but this time to Naruto. "Do you see the mark on her head, do you know what that is? That is the mark of a noble that has branded her as his property, and as such it is not her decision on whether or not she gets to leave or not."

"No, she is a human being, she has the right to decide whether she wants to run or to be a slave and if she does not want to go back you will not be able to make her."

"Oh and who is going to stop me, you the man who was just being attacked by her a minute ago? The same man that was unaware of her existence less than a day ago. Don't make me laugh, if you even try anything I will shoot you where you stand." She finally turned the pistol away from the downed woman and pointed it at Naruto, but that was more than good enough for him. Now that the doctor was no longer in danger he was free to act however he wanted, and he wanted nothing more than to get back at this woman who had hurt his friends.

Rushing at her, Naruto drew both of his knives and prepared himself for when the first shot would be fire. He was not disappointed either, almost before he had taken his first five steps he was having to dodge bullets that were flying at him. Not letting that slow him down Naruto continued to rush and dodge the shot coming from a now nervous Rose.

Just as he got within range, Rose turned the gun back on the downed woman, seeing this Naruto was forced to stop his charge. Rose began to laugh, pulling a second pistol out from under her cloak she aims it at Naruto.

"Why would you stop for this woman, the only thing that she has ever done for you was to heal your friends, but it was all her fault that they were hurt in the first place. If she had stayed by her master's side then none of this would be happening, so you should blame her for the pain that your friends are having to endure."

Hearing the nonsense that Rose was saying Naruto could not stand it, he was about to attack when he saw the doctor move. She had turned over to her back and was slowly moving one hand towards the gun, but that is not what caught his attention. What had caught his eye was a small piece of glass that was coming off of her finger and was aimed for the barrel of the pistol.

He turned his eyes back to Rose waiting to see how this was going to turn out. She did not seem to classify the woman as a threat, but she could turn her head to look away from him at any time now and the glass was not in place yet.

"So how much are you getting for bringing her back to her 'rightful master,' or would I get jealous from the amount of money that you are planning on getting?" If she looks down, he would need to take the chance, but if the glass makes it in time then he could take her out then.

" **Glass Sculpt: Injection"**

There, the glass shot out and plugged the gun and hearing the woman saying something, Rose looked down and Naruto took that time to attack.

" **Kitsune Dull Claws"**

Naruto could never properly fight women, while he would fight them he could not help but hold back. That is why he used the backside of the knives, even though doing this caused the sharpened metal of the steel knuckles to dig into his hand under the impact.

Rose dropped to the ground unconscious, and Naruto tucked his knives back into his holsters. He then turned to the downed woman and scooped her up off the ground.

"Hey, can you tell me where your house is, I need to find my friends and you need some medical help. While I might not be a doctor I did learn how to patch up bullet wounds."

"Ah…Ok. Go that way." She pointed him in the direction of one of the mountains and from there the only true interaction was her just giving directions. It was not until they had been walking for fifteen minutes or so that Naruto thought of something that he had forgotten until now.

"By the way what is your name?"

"Ah…my name is Akitsu, master."

"Akitsu that is a very nice name…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Ah…you save me and protected me at the cost of your own life, and you said that I am a human and have value, so I have decided that I will serve you, master."

' _Oh, Hilda is going to get a kick out of this._ Naruto was sure that this is because he jinxed himself earlier, but what kind of universal payback is this.

"Ah…we are here." Looking ahead he saw that she was right directly in front of him was a small cave with what looked like a glass door on it.

"Wow that is cool, but why did you put a door on a cave?"

"Ah…for privacy."

' _She put a glass door up for privacy, that is strangely poetic, sounds like some old limerick or something. Those who want privacy shouldn't use glass doors.'_

Coming out of his random thoughts he walked up to the door and began to look for the handle, but all he saw was a circle in the middle. Akitsu raised her hand and a small round tube of glass appeared in her hand, she tuck it in the hole and Naruto watched as spikes shot out of the end shattering the door.

' _Was there a point to doing all of that, why make an elaborate way to break the door?'_ The more time he spent with this girl the weirder and funnier he found her.

Walking inside of the cave Naruto had just readjusted his grip on Akitsu, when he made a startling discovery.

"Akitsu," he could feel himself blushing "why are you not wearing panties?"

"Ah…I forgot."

END

Author's Note: First I always loved that line so I decided to finish the chapter with it, I do not know if it will be a running gag or not. Second I want to tell that the next chapter is going to be the first crew against crew fight(not counting Naruto against the Silver Haired pirates, one man is not really a crew). Third is that that the next chapter will be the last crew member recruiting chapter until after they enter the Grandline.

But that is for the next chapter, let's discuss this chapter. The girl that was added in this time was Akitsu of Sekirei, and she will be the ships doctor. Next you will see at the beginning of this chapter I briefly talked about the name of the ship the name of the crew and the shape of the jolly roger. The name of the crew is going to be the Fox and Vixen Pirates of course but if you want you can leave your own opinion for the name of the ship and what the jolly roger should look like.

On to Mentirose, that was an OC that I made up, and if you did not pick up on the joke of her name it was taken from the Spanish word for liar. I was originally going to give her a similar ability to that of Law or Corazon, with the room part but I decided against it. Also I know that I haven't been using the new girls for fighting at the moment, but that is one of the reasons that I am having the crew fight next chapter.

So anyway that is it as always read and review and I hope you enjoy it.

Peace out, HaremLover0147


	6. Directions to a Navigator

**Captain of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey sorry that this took so long I was trying to fix a problem that I was having with the beginning of this chapter, but I could never get it perfect so I decided to just let it go and work on the rest to make up for it.**

 **Review Reviews:**

 **Eniox27: Yea, I wanted for her to have ice powers like in Sekirei, but when you look at all the characters on One Piece who already use ice powers or weapons I decided to keep the appearance as close as possible and changed it to glass. As for her being the doctor, it was either that or have her be the musician and I could see her being a doctor easier, plus it gives me an excuse to have her try to do perverted things with Naruto for 'health' reasons.**

 **Zidius: Thank you, I had this idea for a while but I never did anything with it, but a short while before I began this story I saw that someone else had already started on a Captain Naruto and all female crew, so I decided to start on mine also. So while I already had the idea this person inspired me to actually write it, and I wish I could remember their name so I could encourage others to read it also.**

 **Persival: Yes and that is the main premise of the characters that I have chosen to be in the story. Hilda was pretty much a blank slate because she did not have much air time on Outlaw Star, but from the short time that she was there you could see that she was direct and brash. Kirihime was the type that hid her true feelings behind the tsundere personality, which is common in anime's but the fact that her weapon of choice is scissors was what truly attracted me to her as an unique character. Akitsu…well is there even a need to say what is so funny about her, the short answers, the way that she monotones, the stating of the obvious, not to mention the forgetting of the panties and the provocative clothing. All in all they are some of the strangest females in the anime world(without getting to crazy) and I hope that I am doing a good enough job portraying them and their antics.**

 **Insanemaelstorm: As I stated above I wanted her to have ice but felt that it was overused, much like fire on One Piece. Yea the friction between those two was more of Kirihime wanting to be alone with Naruto and taking her frustrations out on Hilda, who will not stand/sit or anything else and let you walk all over her.**

 **Shadow7622: I have to say no to the pet Kurama idea, it is already difficult for me to come up with enough enemies for the crew that I have, but to then add in a giant/over-sized fox that can breathe fire, that is too much. Also the name, I have gotten so many complaints about Naruto saying 'kitsune' before his attacks names, but I have a reason for it so I don't want for people to think that it is named that because of his attacks or vice versa.**

 **Monkiepawn: You have a good point, I did not notice that at first but at the same time was Luffy that different when choosing his pirate crew. A pirate hunter, a coward/liar, a chef that refused to leave his restaurant, a thief who steals from pirates, a scared of human monster deer thing, a known enemy that plunged a country into a war so that she could read a stone, a cyborg that beat up his friend and stole 300 million beri from him and a skeleton(sad enough I think that the skeleton was the only one on the crew that was just like "sure I will join you"). Then think of Naruto in cannon, he became friends with Haku, Garra, Neji, Sasuke, Tobi/Obito, Pein it seems to fit his personality pretty well. As for the names that was something that I came up with to make it easier to tell who is talking to him even if I don't say "said Akitsu/Hilda/Kirihime and so on"**

 **Caspinx: That was the same name that I had thought of and I did consider using that jolly roger but then I decided to try and make the flag have something more in common with Naruto than just the fox thing, so I added the trench knives and blonde hair.**

 **Ashcandy07: Thank you for this review I had actually thought that I had updated this story when I did my multi-post in May so I was working on other stories. So once more thank you.**

 **And to the guest who left the review 'bye I don't read trash', I would like to say that I am sorry that you did not like the story but considering that you left that review on the first chapter which was one of my earlier works then yes I would agree that it was bad. However, that is no excuse for being rude and instead of trying to be helpful and tell me why you did not like it just saying 'it's trash goodbye.' So all I am saying is be considerate and do what you can to help authors like me who are trying to write entertaining stories for the readers.**

 **To those who I did not mention by name, I read your reviews and I thank you for the support please continue reading and enjoy the fruits of my labor.**

 **I Do Not Own: Naruto, One Piece, Dog and Scissors, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kenichi the World's Mightiest Disciple, Soul Eater, Berserk, Princess Resurrection, Outlaw Star, Sekirei, Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo. These are the products of other people's hard work and I am not trying to steal it, just borrow it to use in my story.**

 **Chapter 5 Directions to a Navigator**

-A few days later on Naruto's still unnamed ship -

The sunlight was piercing through the curtains of the captain's cabin as Naruto was still trying to caught up on some of the sleep that he lost during the past two days. Having Akitsu tell him that he was her master was a bit of a shock, but that was not the worst part of the surprise. No, the worst part was when they were getting ready for bed the first night they were back on the ship; Akitsu was determined to sleep in the same room as he was sleeping in. On top of that Kirihime was pissed off at him for one reason or another and he could not get Hilda to stop laughing at him during his arguing with Akitsu on sleeping arrangements.

Thankfully they had finally settled on an agreement, Naruto was going to sleep in the captain's cabin ALONE, and the other three crew members were going to share the crew quarters and not try to sneak into bed with him AGAIN and they were going to sleep SEPERATELY. He was surprised that Akitsu was so determined to sleep in the same bed that he was after hearing how she had been treated while enslaved. He supposed that she had restricted herself to the most limited form of human contact the past couple of years that she was now yearning for more.

 ***Sigh*** _'Who knew that running a pirate crew would be less about fighting off the marines and other pirates and more about trying to figure out the complex emotions that women have?'_

Well, even with the ridiculousness that he and his crew get themselves into he had to say that he was happy with the crew that he got and he did not want to lose any of them. That being said he thinks that it is about time that he was getting out of bed and having some of Kirihime's delicious cooking. That is…if she is not still made at him and forcing him to eat the burnt food or the stuff that fell on the floor again. With his eyes still closed Naruto began to sit up in his bed and stretch his arms out, but he noticed that when he did his right hand was bumping into something. Opening his eyes and looking to his right he saw that he had his hand pushed into Akitsu's breast as she stared blankly back at him.

"Ah…hello Master, are you awake?" her stare never leaving his face even as he began to turn red upon learning what he was touching was Akitsu's breast. He yanked his hand away and began to try to calm himself as he watched Akitsu continue to stare at him.

"Akitsu, what are you doing here?"

"Ah…waiting for you to wake up."

"Yes, I noticed that part, but why are you in my room and how long have you been in here?"

"Ah…are you awake now?"

"STOP IGNORING THE QUESTION!"

"Ah…breakfast is ready."

Sighing Naruto could do nothing except shake his head as Akitsu completely ignored the questions that Naruto was asking, all while trying to show that she was doing something that he did not approve of. Deciding not to let Akitsu strangeness get him down today he got out of bed and grabbed a shirt off of the chair at his desk, and began pulling it on.

Taking a quick look around the room he took in all of the things that they brought onboard from Akitsu's secret hideout. Over in the corner of the room was the desk and chair that he had taken a liking to. Across the room from him was the mirror that Akitsu had insisted that he take, she had even told him how she had made the glass for the mirror herself. And finally there was a large bookcase on the wall next to the door, but he did not have any books on there yet; instead he had his trench knives and a few of his other personal items.

Turning and opening the door that leads to the hall he gestured for Akitsu to exit his room before he closed the door and began to follow after her. He could not help but notice that she was trying to keep as close to him as possible without touching him, and while that was a trace better than what he had been forced to deal with the previous few days it was not much better. The main reason was that while trying to make sure that he does not bump into her he is constantly being force to watch her shapely rear as she walks, because if she were to stop suddenly then he would run right into her.

It came as no surprise that when they arrived at the kitchen/dining room that Naruto was happy to no longer have to be behind Akitsu, but his relief was short lived when he turned and was met with the smirking face of Hilda.

"Hey Captain, what's your face all red for?" Judging by the smirk that was still adorning her face he was sure that she knew the reason, or had at least guessed close enough that she did not need to ask.

"Nothing Hilda, just feels kinda hot in here." Naruto tried to regain some of his dignity and made to ignore her by grabbing a mug and taking a long gulp to drown out Hilda's smirking face.

"Ah…do we need to strip?" Naruto wished that he had not just taken that drink, and worse was the loud laughter that was coming from Hilda.

"NO! ***Ahem*** There is no need for that Akitsu and that is not something that you should ask from the captain." Kirihime could no longer stand the talk that was coming from the other side of the room and had to have her input be known.

"Ah…why not? I don't mind." Akitsu seemed to even want to prove that she did not mind and made to grab for her kimono and began to spread the opening at her chest even wider than it was already.

"Akitsu, if you keep that up your Master will not see the need to punish you." Naruto was sure that at this moment that he hated his crew. He was literally the captain of a naive nympho (Akitsu), a dangerous barber of a tsundere (Kirihime) and a person who's only goal in life is to never miss a target and to cause Naruto the most humiliation she can (Hilda).

"Getting off," he almost groaned when Hilda began to laugh at his poor choice of words, but instead he attempted to ignore it _'Not that it works.'_ "of this subject, we never determined a name for the crew did we?"

Naruto might have one of the most difficult crews to manage, but he did discover that there was one thing that would distract Kirihime and Hilda and that was the naming of the ship and crew. They had been arguing for the past week since before they even met Akitsu and yet they could still not decide what the crew and ship name should be.

"We need to involve the word 'fox' somehow-"

"Why do we need to have-"

"It's obvious why," Kirihime said as she began to swell up with self-importance, "think about it all the great pirates have their crews named after their bounty name."

Naruto stopped to think about and began to see how Kirihime was correct for the most part:

Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates  
Red Haired Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates  
Lord of Snakes and the White Snake Pirates

There was some truth in her words and Naruto had to admit that much, but that did not mean that they had to conform to the ways that the others named their crews.

"Ok you do have a point there."

Nevermind, that was the first sign of agreement that he had seen from the two of them since the beginning of the argument and he was not about to undermine the progress. Thinking on it himself he was not too sure what he wanted the name to be, but since the marines had taken it unto themselves to give him a pirate name that involved foxes he thought it was only fitting that he based his ship and crew name around foxes.

"Ah…breakfast."

Remembering that it was breakfast time like Akitsu said they all began to pile food on their plates and dig into the food. They were all having a great meal until the ship gave a strong lurch to the right knocking all of them to the floor.

"Hey can't you steer this ship more smoothly!?" Kirihime was never happy when someone wasted the food that she took the time to prepare.

"Does it look like I am the one that is navigating the ship at the moment!? The damn wheel lock must have snapped or something, hold on and I will be right back." And with that Hilda stood up, brushing the crumbs off of her, and walked out the door, but it was not more than ten seconds later when the door burst open again. "Everyone get outside RIGHT NOW!"

Slightly shocked by the sudden screaming that Hilda had started Naruto was concerned that there might be a seaking outside the ship at that moment. He jumped up ignoring what the other two were doing and rushed out the door; when he got outside and saw what the problem was he was wishing that there was a seaking.

Directly in front of them was a giant mountain sticking up out of the sea, it was so tall that he could not see the top of it due to the clouds blocking the way. He watched as they continued to sail towards the large obstruction and suddenly his brain kicked in and he realized the danger that they were all in.

"Hilda turn the ship around!"

"I can't the steering is jammed, the current is too strong for the ship's rudder!" He could see her now, both of her hands on the steering wheel and attempting to turn the ship with all of her strength.

Rushing over to help her Naruto also began to turn the wheel, or at least he tried to but due to the current's strength and pull there was no way that the two of them were going to be able to budge the wheel while it was still attached to the rudder.

"Captain!" Hearing Kirihime's scream Naruto turned to see her pointing at something and following where she was pointing he saw that the bottom of the mountain was now visible and he could make out the remains of ships that had crashed against the rock walls of the mountain.

"Ah…Master!" Naruto was now turned to face Akitsu, even though she did not raise her voice as she looked back at him, he could see the worry clear in her eyes and for good reason. While there was no chance for any of them to make it if they fell in the water Akitsu's devil fruit stole her ability to swim so she would naturally have a fear of the water.

Naruto knew that there was no other way for them to make it, he was prepared to tell all of his crew to get to the front of the ship, and when they were about to hit they would jump onto the mountain. Before he could do that he suddenly felt the ship begin to move, not much but it was enough that there was a small jolt that everyone that was on the deck at the time felt. Looking around again Naruto was able to see that they were slowly moving away from the mountain, but not in the way that he and Hilda had been attempting to do. They were not turning away from the mountain but instead they were simply 'sailing' away from the mountain.

He knew that they were not actually sailing, the main reason that he could tell that they were not truly sailing was because he could see that the sail was still blowing towards the mountain. He quickly directed both Hilda and Kirihime towards the sail and ordered for them to raise the sail. He sent Hilda and Kirihime in case whatever was moving the ship stopped or they started to rock and knock Hilda and Kirihime off the ship, with his speed and Akitsu's glass powers they were the best choice to catch them. But that was an unnecessary precaution, neither Hilda nor Kirihime fell and the ship did not stop, soon they were safely out of harm's way and within a few minutes they were safely sailing away from the mountain and heading in a completely different direction.

While most of the crew was happy about this fact, Hilda was pissed that she now had to attempt to figure out their location and heading. She had already complained to Naruto that she was not a professional navigator, and that he would need to locate a more qualified navigator to get them to the new world.

Naruto was looking at the ocean hoping to figure out what had moved them out of danger, but so far he had not seen anything. He noticed that the longer he looked at the water the more shapes he could make out and as he continued to stare he soon noticed that there was something in the water. Focusing on the shape more he was soon able to determine that it was a woman, or at least the upper half was a woman, from the waist down she was like that of a fish and that could only mean one thing.

' _Mermaid.'_ Naruto could not even speak as he watched the beautiful creature swimming through the water, but it was after he was watching her that he noticed that there was something else moving below them as well. Trying to focus on what it was he noticed that whatever it was it would continue to shift its shape around as it continued to follow the mermaid. If he had been able to get a clearer picture he may have been able to identify the strange creature, but as it was he could not tell what it was.

He was still watching the moving mass when he noticed that the mermaid was beginning to approach the ship, and see the mass following her he turned and gave a shout to his crew. Just because this thing help them out of the current heading for the mountain, that does not mean that it is friendly. Within a few seconds the mermaid broke the surface of the water and revealed the finer details that the water had kept hidden.

She was beautiful, just as Naruto thought, but now he could see that she was a warrior beauty and not a damsel in distress. Her face was covered by the high collar of her jacket that she wore but he could make out something white just above the top of the collar. Her outfit was strange to say the least, her jacket was almost a tube top with sleeves, but what made it unique was the way that the sleeves merged into the gloves that she wore. Well there was the fact that she was sport a pair of breast that could rival Akitsu's and they were barely hidden by the small jacket that she wore. Her white outfit covered tan skin that changed to a pale white at the waist, where her white shark tail was. Her face while mostly covered was a deep tan that stood out distinctly when compare to her outfit and her blonde hair. She carried no weapons that he could see, but that did not make him any less wary of her.

Now that he had examined the mermaid he turned and prepared for whatever the mass was going to reveal as it surfaced. When it did surface he had to admit to being surprised with what he was greeted with.

The 'mass' was actually a large group of mermen and fishmen, all of which were armed with strange weapons that seemed to have a seashell theme to them. Naruto studied them and while they all had hard looks on their faces he did not see any intent to cause harm to the ship nor the crew.

"Human, I request to speak with you." The mermaid was addressing Naruto as she spoke and she also began to float closer to the boat as she spoke. When Naruto gave a nod of acceptance she grabbed hold of the ladder and began to climb up to the deck of the ship. When she was fully out of the water Naruto was slightly surprised when she had legs instead of her white shark tail. Once she reached the deck of the ship she then turned and reached into a bag that she had on her shoulder and withdrew a pair of sandals, which she proceeded to slip on. Her pants were truly remarkable, when she first stepped on the deck Naruto thought that she was wearing some kind of skirt, but when she reached down and pulled a zipper up on one of the legs he saw that it formed a pants leg. She repeated the action and now was wearing a pair of pants that came all the way down to cover everything above her newly donned sandals.

"My name is Tia Harribel and I am here on orders of King Neptune." She gave Naruto a moment to allow that information to sink in and then continued on, "I and my platoon of soldiers have been sent to ensure the successful transportation of a dangerous merman criminal, and I wish to know if you would be able to help us with a minor situation that has arisen?"

Naruto was not sure what they wanted with him, but he could tell that this Tia Harribel was not enjoying having to ask for help from him, but he had to assume that she was one of those types of fishman/woman that did not care for humans all that much.

"We seem to have lost our way and need directions." Or perhaps she was just embarrassed to ask directions of a total stranger, especially after revealing that she was on a cool mission from King Neptune himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is a pleasure to meet you Harribel, as for helping you that will be determined by my navigator-"

"Temporary navigator!" Naruto sweat dropped as he heard Hilda yelling her almost venomous remark at him.

 ***Cough*** "Anyway, it depends on if she can figure out where we are; if I am not mistaken you were the ones who helped us out of our predicament with the mountain a short while ago, correct?" Harribel simply nodded, not seeming all that boastful about the accomplishment. "Then I feel that we owe you for helping me and my crew out so let's see if we can find where you need to go."

Naruto turned around and began to make his way toward the navigation room, and when he did not hear Harribel following him he turned back around and with a polite bow said "Please follow me." before resuming his walking. Normally he would not have been as polite as he was trying to be, but this woman and her fellow merpeople saved his crew and for that he was grateful.

Entering the room along with Harribel, they were soon joined by Kirihime and Akitsu, add Hilda who was already in the room and Naruto's whole crew was in the room. Turning to Hilda and Harribel Naruto began discussing the details that needed to be conferred.

"So who is the dangerous criminal that you are after?"

"It is not so much that we are after him," Harribel began to explain, "he was already captured, we are simply here to provide additional security lest he escape and flee into the sea."

"Ok, but who are we talking about?" Hilda asked, even with her head bent over the map on the table and tracing her finger along certain areas.

"Saw-Tooth Arlong, the pirate worth 20,000,000 million beri."

Naruto watched the reactions of his crew as Tia gave the name of the most notorious pirate in the East Blue, and he was not disappointed with their responses. Hilda looked up from her map and he could see the widening of her uncovered eye, Kirihime stiffened for a moment before she relaxed and Akitsu stared blankly at the mermaid before her gaze shifted to Naruto and she gave him a small nod.

"Arlong, he is in the East Blue, Hilda how far are we from the East Blue?"

"We are not that far actually, if I am reading this map correctly then the mountain that we almost crashed into was Reverse Mountain and it draws all of the water of the four weaker seas towards the Grandline. It appears that when we almost crashed and then were saved by the merpeople that we were thrown off of our course, but in doing so we were set on a path for the East Blue anyway."

Naruto turned to look at the mermaid one of his eyebrows raised when he asked, "Now that wouldn't happen to have been all luck, would it?"

"No, we are aware of which sea he was last in, but we are in need of your help finding an island called Conomi. Before he was arrested he was living there and he had forced the inhabitants to serve him, so more than likely he is returning there to either resume his role as leader of the island or to take revenge on the humans who defeated him."

"Don't you have a navigator with you?" Hilda asked as she once more looked down at the map in front of her and began making a course for Conomi Island.

"Yes, I am the navigator for my platoon of soldiers, but we were unprepared for the drastic change in direction."

"What do you mean?" Naruto could not help but suddenly get a bad feeling in his stomach as he asked this, "Why did you have to change destinations?"

"The marines were going to be transporting him to a marine base in the South Blue, but due to some pirate defeating the captain that they had stationed there, Arlong was determined to be dangerous enough to be transported to Impel Down." Naruto suddenly had an image of a 'dazzling' marine with an obsession with silver and beautiful things, and he could not help but think of how if he had not kicked that man's ass earlier, then a pissed off fishman would have. "We were contacted via transponder snail and were told to meet at the base of Reverse Mountain, that was until Arlong escaped and now we need a map of the East Blue to plot our course."

"So, if you are a navigator, would you like to help Hilda with the locating and directing of the ship, after all if he is on his way there we need to hurry and catch up with him. After all if he is a fishman and he knows the location of the island already, we are at a huge disadvantage when it comes to catching up with him."

Tia nodded her head and she began to look over the map alongside of Hilda, and within a few moments they had found Conomi Island and were plotting a course for said island. It seems that Harribel knew what she was doing when it came to navigating, and Naruto was impressed with the speed with which she was able to pinpoint their location.

"Ok," Hilda said gathering their attention, "thanks to the mermaid I think that we are somewhere in this general area." With that she pointed to a portion of the map that she began to circle with her finger, then moving down the map a good ways she began to circle another area, but this one was much larger. "And the mermaid believes that, by estimating the time and speed that the average marine ship would be able to move in these waters, Arlong would have escaped somewhere in this area."

Once more she moved her finger to a different area of the map, but this time she did not circle the area with her finger, she instead pointed at a specific spot on the map. "This is Conomi Island and the location that we believe that Arlong is heading for. Arlong is a fishman and as such he does not need a ship nor does he need to worry about the weather. The only thing that could really slow him down at this point is his need for sleep, but if he is as angry as the mermaid seems to believe then he may not sleep until after he is already there."

"This may be true however," Harribel had finally began to speak, "if he were to travel at full speed then he would leave his crew behind, and I believe that Arlong is the type to want to prove his 'superiority' of humans in front of his crew. If that is the case we have an estimated three days to reach Conomi Island, and if I am wrong then we are looking at closer to half that time."

"Well you have your direction, and from the way you spoke of Arlong's swimming you think that travelling by ship would slow you down correct? So are you going to want us to take you there or are you planning on swimming there directly?" Naruto was not wanting to kick her off the ship, seriously she was a freaking mermaid, but he needed to figure out how they were going to get past the Reverse Mountain if they wanted to go to the Grandline.

"Your ship will no longer be required by us, but I might suggest that you head for Conomi Island either way, from what I have heard Arlong acquire a very successful navigator before he was defeated."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Naruto could not help but to be curious about the supposed navigator of an infamous fishman pirate crew. If Harribel was the fishman standard of a navigator he could only imagine how good a 'very successful' navigator must be. He thought it over for a moment and decided that it would not hurt to take a look and meet this navigator face to face. Besides they were stuck until they found someone who could take them around the Reverse Mountain and get them into the Grandline.

"Sure, we will be head for Conomi Island as well, but I would hate to keep you from getting there in time to catch Arlong, so you go on ahead and we will arrive as quick as we can. If you are still there we might as well catch up over drinks, right?"

Naruto saw that Harribel was staring at him, but he could not tell what she was thinking; she was probably contemplating whether what he was saying was the truth and whether he was going to show up at Conomi Island or not. Nodding her head she turned around and walked to the edge of the ship, she unzipped the legs of her pants, making them form the dress once more, and after tying it back into its knot and storing her sandals, she jumped into the water. She did not surface again but Naruto could see that she once more had her tail and after a brief word with her men they turned around and were swimming away from the ship towards Conomi Island and hopefully Arlong.

Turning back to his own 'men' he came upon a sight that was slightly disturbing and very confusing to him. Kirihime was glaring at him and he could see a slight tinge of red on her face, but more importantly he noticed her hand drifting towards her scissors holster. Averting his gaze quickly he looked to Hilda and saw her sitting back in a chair with that smile on her face that almost screamed "You did something bad idiot, and I am not going to tell you what. I hope you enjoy the pain that is sure to come." Knowing that he would get no help from there he turned to his final crew member and saw that she was staring at him with her normal blank stare. He was about to ask her what was going on when he had to dodge the slash that would have taken most of his hair and maybe even some of his scalp.

"Drinks!? How dare you perverted useless captain! I mean you just met her and you are already planning on going on a date!" Kirihime was not listening to anything that Naruto was saying as she repeatedly tried to take his hair or face off with her scissors.

"Kirihime stop, please stop I didn't do anything!" Naruto did not have time to be diplomatic while also trying t avoid having any part of his body removed. He continued to run from the dangerous girl with scissors. _'Didn't anyone tell her not to run with scissors, and why wasn't the phrase to "never stand still while someone runs with scissors"?'_

Finally Naruto got tired of all the running away and decided to fix the problem by acquiring some help, but that left the question of who should he ask. Looking at his only two choices he saw that Hilda was now openly laughing at him and his predicament and Akitsu was just watching with what he suspected was a smile on her expressionless face. Not the best two choices to choose from but if he had to choose then there was no contest.

"Akitsu don't just stand there, stop her!"

The next moment was utter confusion and bliss for Naruto; he did not know what Akitsu did at first, but he knew that it had forced Kirihime to stop chasing him and for that he was relieved. When he turned to see what she had done he became less relieved, for Akitsu had followed his instructions and stopped Kirihime but the way that she had done so made her reasons seem less than pure. She had stopped Kirihime by creating shackles of glass around her feet that connected to the floor, and when Kirihime had fallen due to the sudden stop she had then proceeded to shackle her hands in the same manner. The shackling was not the biggest issue though; it was the position in which she was shackled, with her feet firmly planted on the ground along with her hands she was in the perfect 'bent over' position. Naruto might have been able to see that as Akitsu just stopping her and that it happened to look a little stimulating but the glass paddle that Akitsu had in her hands holding out for him to take ruined what little innocence the scene had.

The whole time Hilda was laughing at the three of them but when the paddle was shown she literally fallen off of her chair and was laying on her back laughing. Naruto could only look around at his crew, one laughing on the ground at the antics of the other two and one of them was offering a paddle to 'punish' the one that she had restrained because that one had been chasing him with a deadly pair of scissors.

 ***Sigh*** "This is going to be a long trip…"

-Conomi Island, Approximately two days later-

"I was wrong that hardly took anytime at all."

They had arrived at Conomi a little sooner than he had hoped for but as they got closer to the island he began to grow concerned. The closer to the island they got the clearer the picture that he was seeing, the town that was in front of them was totally destroyed, most of the buildings were smashed and the few that weren't were flipped upside down. A short ways away from shore was a marine ship that was split in half. It looked like someone had taken a saw and made many jagged cuts to the hull until the weight of the ship forced it to split itself apart.

"What the hell?" Naruto did not know what else to say, it was obvious that Arlong had already arrived, but what was the deal with the marine ship and where was Harribel and her crew.

Deciding to go and investigate the ship, Naruto had Hilda sail next to it, and he jumped across to see what the damage to the crew was. It was not good, all of the crew was dead, every marine had been killed and some even had bites taken out of them. Continuing to look around the ship he found the captain, or should he say the remains of the captains coat and the head of who he had to assume was the captain, the only real distinguishing marks were three hairs on either side of his face like whiskers.

' _Maybe I am starting a trend?'_ Naruto could not help but try to find some form of humor in all of this tragedy, but he knew that none of this was funny. Whoever did this was pissed and if he was right and it was Arlong, then he was concerned for Harribel and her men. Turning to exit the ship Naruto's eye landed on something, picking up the remains of a torn sheet of paper he unfolded, straighten and tried to fix it back the way it was before being torn. Once he was done he was staring at the smiling face of a young teen, probably around his age, and it had his bounty listed as 30,000,000 million beri.

' _That is one strange pirate, smiling while being marked for a bounty that high.'_ Not wanting to focus on that too much Naruto put the paper down and once more began to exit the ship.

When he got outside he saw something that angered him greatly, running down the ruined street of the destroyed village was a woman and in her arms a child, who could have been no older than five. Behind them and chasing them were two fishmen, each of them having blades of some type drawn and ready to kill the woman and child. Not waiting for any other reason Naruto ran to the front of the ship and made a huge jump to put him between the woman and her pursuers.

Startled by the sudden appearance of another person the two fishmen halted for a second, but once they saw that it was just a puny human they continued with what they had been doing before. Naruto waited for them to get closer, and when they got close enough that they tried to cut him with their weapons he ducked under their swings.

" **Kitsune Sweeping Tail"**

Naruto kick one of the fishmen and sent him to the ground, and when the other one tried to stop him with a second swing of his sword, Naruto leaned to avoid it. Successful in his evading of the attack, Naruto grabbed the leg of the recovering fishman and hurled him at the second one, sending them both flying down the street. The two men began to untangle themselves and were beginning to get back up when the sound of a gun cocking caught their attention. Looking off to the side of Naruto they saw, Hilda with her pistols drawn, cocked and aimed for the two of them. Kirihime with her scissors drawn and menacingly opening and closing, and finally they saw Akitsu who was doing nothing to be intimidating but with her blank expression they could have confused her posture with anger. When they turned back to Naruto they saw that he was staring at them, but behind him was the image of a large red fox glaring at them.

" **Kitsune Howl"**

Naruto rushed to cut the thugs with his now drawn trench knives, but their attention was on the large image of the kitsune that was now charging at them with it's mouth wide open. They screamed as the fox's head came within feet of them, but then they were on the ground, courtesy of Naruto and his now blood stained knives.

Turning away from the downed fishmen, Naruto approached the woman who was still shaking from her experience and was shielding the child from Naruto in case he turned out to be trouble. Not bothered by the actions of the woman, he continued to walk towards her and soon was standing before her.

"Are you ok?" He knew that it was the dumbest question that there was to ask a woman who had just been chased by two sword wielding men, no matter if they were fishmen or not, but it was the sort of 'go to' question to ask in this sort of situation.

"Yes I am ok, but the village is in danger!" She turned to check on the child and Naruto saw a smile appear on her face when she saw that the child was still sleeping peacefully, ah the gift of innocence and not knowing. "That dreadful Arlong came back, and he killed all the marines in the village. After that he started to gather all of the villagers together, but that is when that woman appeared and led the other fishmen to fight."

"So Harribel made it after all, but what happened are they still fighting, or are they…"

"Some of the fishmen that she brought changed sides and sided with Arlong, they said something about the new fishman pirates or something. During all the fuss the villagers scattered and tried to get away."

"Thank you for all of your help, now you two stay out of trouble while I and my friends deal with the problem that Arlong has become." Naruto stood up and began to turn to walk away when he noticed that the two fishmen were no longer where he had left them. "Well we lost our element of surprise, but that just makes this more fun right?"

Naruto began walking down the road and as he kept walking he could feel the presence of Hilda fall in step to the left of him. A moment later he felt Kirihime appear on his right side and from the way that neither were arguing like normal he guessed that they were going to take this seriously. Of course Akitsu was there to ruin the new respect that he had just gained for his crew, because she had come up behind him and grabbed his butt.

"Akitsu…please tell me, why did you do that?"

"Ah…if one of us were to die, I did not want any regrets."

As strange as that was Naruto could understand what she was saying, but at the same time in the books this would be the part for a deep romantic love confession, not a butt grab.

"Don't be stupid, as dumb as this captain is there is no way that a stupid shark will beat him." Kirihime spoke up and gave her opinion to the whole 'if one of us does not come back' remark and to put it simply, she was angry now.

"That's right, and even if the virgin can't handle it he will have us as back up to bail him out of any situation that he finds himself in, so no more talk about one of us dying." He did not expect for Hilda to speak up on this matter, but even someone as tough as Hilda must have a small amount of fear or doubt.

"Ah…quiet or master will not return the favor." Well he officially has declared Akitsu as the most devious and perverted of the crew. It is like she will do anything to make sure that he will punish her… _'I think I just got an idea.'_

"Akitsu, I have a job for you and if you do what I tell you, then I guess I will ***mumble*** "

"Ah…Master?"

 ***Sigh*** "If you do a good job here then I guess I could punish you a little bit."

Kirihime almost stumbled as she looked at him, and Hilda even turned her head in his direction her one exposed eye showing her disbelief. Akitsu had the most, perhaps the second most, extreme reaction though, she ran around in front of him and stared hard into his eyes, looking for any hint of deception.

"Ah…yay." Wow even her excited noises sound so plain and boring but cute, oh well if that is the worst that he has to deal with then he is fine with that.

All four of them continued walking down the road until they could see the next village that the woman had been talking about. While it was not as bad as the last one, Naruto could easily say that he was appalled at the state of the town. What made it worse though was the huge crowd of fishmen that were standing in the middle of the road, all of them carrying weapons of some type. He could even see the two that he had already dealt with, and a few of the fishmen that had been with Harribel hiding within the crowd.

"Akitsu, your prime objective is to not let any of these fishmen leave the town. Keep them here and beat them here, if you do that you will get your reward."

"Ah…understood." Akitsu was now in her serious mode, which considering her motivation made Naruto truly question her sanity, or he would have if he actually cared about things like that. As long as she was not a danger to him or his crew he did not care.

Naruto and his other two crew members began to walk pass her and towards the fishmen, who had all raised their weapons and a few were even running towards them. While Naruto had no doubt that any of his crew members could have taken them, it seems like Akitsu was determined to do her job. Before the men could get anywhere near them two walls of glass rose on either side of Naruto and his two companions. The walls split the line of fishmen and cleared a path out of the town for the three of them.

"Ah…clear the halls…this is an emergency." Akitsu's voice was low but still heard over the grunts and complaints of the fishmen. Seeing that she had the situation under control, Naruto continued onwards not looking back but raising a hand and giving her an encouraging thumbs up.

They kept walking until they were outside of the village and heard screaming coming from ahead of them, picking up the pace and rushing in the direction that the noise came from, they soon found the source of the disturbance. Standing before them was a man, in an older version of a policeman's uniform with scars all over his body, and in front of him with a sword in hand was a fishman.

This fishman was tall, probably standing around seven and a half feet or more, but what truly stuck out about him was the large fins on his arms. He wore a torn blue gi that was tied with a black belt, and his hair was done into a long ponytail that reached to below his waist. He had some kind of tattoo on the right side of his chest, it was the image of a red sun that was close to a foot in diameter. As they got closer to the fight Naruto could see that the sword that he carried in his right hand was a cutlass, and that the man on the ground had blood coming from his chest and face.

The fishman was saying something but due to the distance it was unintelligible, but when Naruto saw that he had raised the sword over his head to finish the man he was about to step in. He was beaten to the punch by a black blur racing pass him and blocking the sword with a pair of scissors.

"Natsuno!"

"Captain, I will take care of this trash."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I can't let a brutish man like this go unpunished, not to mention that I can't stand that hairstyle."

Naruto sweatdropped at the reasoning that his crew members were giving to help out the people on this island, it was like none of them could just say 'Naruto I want to help that person' and then help. So long as they did not lose though he doubted that any of the people on the island will care. Leaving Kirihime to deal with the stingray fishman he and Hilda continued onwards down the path.

Naruto would admit that he was slightly nervous about splitting up his crew the way that he was, but he was sure that they were capable of taking care of themselves. And it seemed to be a good thing that he could trust them because it could not have been more than two minutes later than they came across a now familiar scene. They were running along through the woods, hopefully on the right path that would lead them to Arlong and their navigator, when they came across a sight that made both of them stop.

"Chu why are you doing this, how could you betray King Neptune?"

Standing before them was once again a fishman, but this time instead of a human lying before him it was a fishwoman or more accurately a mermaid. Harribel was down on the ground, her outfit was a mess and she seemed to have not only multiple wounds but multiple types of wounds. Naruto could make out multiple bruises, a few scraps and scatches, but what really worried him was a badly damaged leg that was bleeding profusely. Naruto watched as the fishman's cheeks bulged and he spat a bullet of water at Harribel; before he could react to the startling surprise attack Harribel had stopped it with a wall of water.

This time Naruto just looked at Hilda with an expression of expectancy, and when she looked back at him she wore one of mild annoyance. The two of them continued to have a nonverbal debate back and forth, the whole time Harribel is in the background throwing up her watery shield one after another. Finally Hilda gave a sigh and pulled out one of her guns before she leveled it with the fishman's head.

 **BANG**

The shot went off just as he was puffing up his cheeks for another assault, the bullet sailed by right in front of his face and flew off into the woods across from him. When he turned to look and see who had shot at him Hilda leveled her gun at his head again, but this time she was aiming to hit his face not to breeze by it.

"Who the hell are you human?" The fishman looked at Hilda ignoring the gun pointed at him, either due to its anger or because he did not think that it would kill him. "And how dare you shoot at me chu~."

"I don't think that I need to tell you my name and I didn't hit you simply because unlike you cowardly fishmen I won't shoot a person who's back is turned." Hilda put her other hand on her second gun and was ready to draw at any time.

Chu looked away from Hilda and was now looking at Naruto, he gave him a brief look up and down before turning back to Harribel who was struggling to get off the ground. Turning back to face Hilda he began to puff up his cheeks again to launch another of his water balls.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Hilda unleashed a couple of shots to stop the fishman from building up ammo, but the fishman anticipated this and dodged the first shot and ducked under the second shot before firing at Hilda. She in return shot the water ball out of the air and watched as her bullet soared at the fishman, but he saw her plan and jumped up before firing a small burst of water balls at her. There were so many that Naruto thought he might have to step in; he was proven wrong when a wall of water rose up between Hilda and Chu.

"Naruto go after Arlong, we can handle this." Looking at Harribel Naruto saw the determination in her eyes and was convinced that she was not going to let anything happen to his friend. "Arlong dragged a young woman up that path leading to the top of that peak."

Nodding his head Naruto took off down the path, heading to where Harribel said this Arlong person went. He heard Chu say something along the lines of 'stop' or 'don't ignore me' but he also heard the sound of Hilda shooting so he kept running. Now that he was alone he did not have to hold back, he began running at full speed and soon he was ascending the small mountain that Harribel had directed him to. Soon enough he began to hear voices, one of a woman who seemed to be angry and the other belonging to a man with a loud and boisterous voice. When he finally got to the top of the hill he was met with an infuriating sight, the fishman who had to be Arlong was standing over a young woman with blue hair and tan skin. But the thing that really got to Naruto was the fact that just behind the two of them there was a grave marking at the peak of the mountain.

"-because that damn straw hat boy took Nami away from me doesn't mean that I can't still hurt her, and where better to kill you than right next to your mother's grave. But don't worry I will make sure to destroy this whole island once I am done with you, removing this spot and the rest of the people from my island forever. Shahahahaha!"

Seeing the large shark fishman wielding an oversized and multi bladed sword against the unarmed and already hurt woman on the ground, Naruto reached into his coat as he ran at Arlong and withdrew his trench knives. Knowing that with the angle that he was at he would not be able to stop the blade itself in time, Naruto instead did a double flying drop kick into Arlong's shoulder knocking him and his ridiculously large blade away from the girl.

"Now this does not seem fair, why don't you try taking on someone who is not defenseless?" Naruto stood in between the girl and Arlong while he held both of his knives in front of his chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

-With Akitsu-

' _Ah…I wonder what sort of punishment Master will give me?'_ Akitsu thought to herself as see stared down the small army of fishmen that were trying to make her fail her master. She had complete confidence that she would be able to deal with the minor annoyances that her master had told her to not allow to leave the area, but she was concerned that if one of them got away that she would not receive a proper punishment.

' _Ah…He might make me kneel on frozen peas, or on hot sand until my knees fail me and I topple over.'_ While she did not show it outwards she was really looking forward to what sort of punishment Master might give, but that would only happen when she defeated all of the opponents that were standing before her.

"Ah…Surrender."

"Fuck you, you stupid human bitch!" One of the fishmen shouted out and was soon joined with the raised shouts of agreement from the other fishmem. They all held their weapons in their hands except for the few that were only armed with their hands, no matter they would soon fall to her, as her master wished.

"Ah…Then prepare yourself."

" **Glass Make: Scalpel Hand"**

With that she rushed into the crowd and began to form glass along her hands, forming large scalpel blades over her hands; when the blades were fully formed she began to slice at the fishmen when they got close enough. The great thing about using glass as a weapon was that even when the glass blades break she would still have a very dangerous shredding weapon.

If a master swordsman were to watch her he or she would instantly be able to tell that she was not trained in the art of swordsmanship, she is simply quick with fast reflexes. Truthfully she trained herself to be faster when she began training in medicine so that if something were to happen during a surgery or an emergency medical procedure she would be ready for if something went wrong. But she had obliviously had some combat training also, it was most noticeable when one of her scalpels would break and she would turn her hand to where the jagged shards of glass were angled to do the most damage that they could.

Being a doctor also gave her an advantage when she was trying to disable them for the rest of the fight, she would always aim for either a group of muscles that were important for movement or for veins that would leave them with a severe case of blood loss. While she had no problem killing someone she did try to avoid it if she could help it, for it was her doctors code to help those that are injured, but she saw killing a dangerous criminal as helping the future victims that the killer would undoubtedly have if left alive.

The fishmen were finally getting organized and began to have the ones wielding swords attack her at close range, while the ones with guns attacked from a distance. Seeing what their stratagem was she allowed one of the scalpels to crack and fall off of her hand before she held that same hand up with the palm facing the fishmen snipers.

" **Glass Make: Petri Shield"**

And from her hand a large circle of glass began to form, the next instant it was taller than herself and she had it sitting on the ground as it thickened until it was close to six inches thick. Turning back to the men in front of her, she began to slice at them with her remaining scalpel, although it looks like it will not last that much longer. Instead of forming a new one on the hand that she had formed the shield with, she instead held it up with the palm facing the oncoming horde of fishmen.

" **Glass Make: Stitching Staples"**

From out of her hand multiple staples made of glass began to shoot forth like bullets from a gun, with the exception that these staples were almost four inches wide with the ends sticking out at least two inches. She continued to launch these staples at the oncoming fishmen while her shield protected her back from the gun fire. Although she did not know how long it would last considering all the shots that she could hear being fired at it, and that is not including the sound of cracking glass that could be hear between the gunshots.

"Ah…bad fish."

-With Kirihime-

Kirihime was dodging the slashes of a cutlass aiming to remove her head from her body, but she was not only on the defensive. For every slash that came at her she would in turn send a slash or thrust back at the stingray fishman, not that either of them were having an easy time inflicting any damage on the other. Just like Kirihime, everytime that she slashed at him, he would dodge or deflect the attack with his blade or his elbow fins, which apparently could act like a shield when needed.

"Hold still you damn human!"

The main difference between the two was that while Kirihime was remaining calm throughout the ordeal the fishman became increasingly angry when he could not hit the human girl before him. Avoiding yet another of the large fishman's attacks she got low to the ground and prepared herself for a fast charge hoping to catch his side before he could defend.

 **CLANG!**

' _Tch, I almost got him that time.'_ And indeed it was true, if she had been fighting against a human she would have undoubtedly landed a critical blow on his side, but she neglected to remember his elbow fins which he used to block the majority of the strike. Before she could attempt to deliver a second strike she was kicked away from the large fishman, the kick being strong enough to send her back over ten feet.

Struggling to her feet after the strong blow to her stomach, she looked up in time to see the fishman charging at her with his cutlass held high above his head. Not wasting time she ducked her body low and when he got close enough, she dashed between his legs and not without leaving a gash on the left one. Turning to face the now injured fishman she saw that he was glaring daggers at her while clutching his damaged leg, but at the same time she noticed that he had not released the hold on his sword.

"If this is all that you can offer, then you may wish to surrender now." Kirihime spoke in her normal calm and collected tone. She already realized that this fishman hated humans but the fact that he had so far been only able to deliver a single hit really was beginning to get under his skin. "If you continue to get in my way, then I will not be as merciful."

Apparently hearing the fact that she was holding back against him, like he was beneath her, was the final straw that drove him into the deep end. Losing all sense of reason the bulky fishman charged at Kirihime and was prepared to skewer her on the end of his sword, and he may have succeeded in doing so if she had not jumped above him. Coming back down she prepared her scissors to pierce his neck and either paralyze him or kill him. Due to her being in the air she was unable to dodge the fierce back hand that was thrown at her, nor the second fist that came a second later to once more send her flying.

Landing hard on the ground, Kirihime did her best to roll and minimize the damage, but before she could fully regain her senses she felt a strong force on her stomach sending her rolling across the ground. When she came to a stop she leapt to her feet and began to jump back to put some distance between herself and the enraged fishman. When she stopped moving she looked up and saw that her opponent was staying in his last position, but when she looked at him a little closer she could make out the bulging veins popping up along his neck and forehead.

"Some lowly human trash thinks that she can take on Kuroobi, member of the Arlong Pirates. You are ever more foolish than the rest of these pathetic humans on this island. At least they understand that there is no way that they can beat a fishman." While he was talking Kirihime saw that he was slowly coming down from his rage induced onslaught.

"If that is the case, then what of the humans that defeated you and your entire crew once already?" She did not even attempt to keep the smirk from her face. Kuroobi once more began to show the signs of his rage taking over, but this time Kirihime was ready for the charge that she had already predicted would be coming. "This shows the 'foolishness' of fishmen, for biting the same hook twice."

-With Hilda and Harribel-

Hilda was running through some of the trees scattered along the coast of the small lake that she had found herself near, the whole time she was having to dodge water projectiles. Chu was right behind her and judging from the way that he was shooting at her he was very angry, but that is to be expected after she shot him in the ass. In her defense he had been about to step on Harribel's head, after he had hit the weakened mermaid with an oversized Water Bullet. So in her defense Hilda loaded one of the rubber bullets and took aim for his 'starfish'.

What made the whole thing so much worse was the noise that he made when he was shot, a mix of pain and excitement. So it is no wonder that when he realized that both of the females had heard him make such a noise that he whirled around and went after the one that had caused him to reveal his secret. Hilda turned and began to run away, not because the large fishman was running at her like an angry bull but to get him away from the injured form of Harribel.

This strategy led the two of them on a chase around part of the island, and soon they were on the edge of a beach, a place that Hilda knew would give the fishman an advantage. But at the same time it would increase his confidence to a point that would lead to him taking more risk and making more mistakes than normal. Sliding to a stop and ducking behind one of the few old tree trunks that were sticking up throughout the area, she began to load her weapon with more bullets.

"Where are you? Human come out and fight me, unless you want me to start shooting at random. Believe me I will find you but if I can't see you then I can't assure you a quick death." Hilda grimaced from her hiding place, this guy was quite pathetic really but he had a strong advantage over her. He was not limited to the number of bullets that he had in his gun, like she and most other snipers would be. Checking the next shot that was going to be fire she felt her lips spread into a dark smirk.

"Fine then you brought this on yourself. **Watet Bulle-"**

 **BANG**

The two projectile attacks hit one another in midair and for a moment they seemed to be suspended there until the bullet slid through the water and left the water projectile to fall to the ground. The other projectile on the other hand continued to fly straight and true heading for the fishman's head, and Hilda waited for a moment longer before she peaked her good eye out into the open to see the damage that her shot had done to the face of the fishman.

 **Sharp Shell**

"You fucking bitch." Her eye widened slightly as she saw the completely unharmed fishman, or at least that is what she thought until she saw a think trail of blood on the cheek of the fishman. "You think that you can kill me, then I will show you how wrong you are."

With that last statement Chu turned and ran straight into the ocean until he was completely submerged, Hilda had attempted to get a shot in at him but she missed. Snarling she looked down at the remaining bullets that she had, after those first few shots which were standard, the rubber one that hit him in the ass and the special sharp point bullet that she used to pierce the water bullet and almost hit him in the face she came up with a little less than two dozen bullets. The rest of her ammunition was stowed away on the ship and without getting passed Chu there was the large fishman that Kirihime was fighting and then the horde of fishmen that Akitsu was holding off before she would actually get to the ship. And even when she was on the ship she did not feel that safe when she knows that there is a fishman capable of shooting water possibly swimming right below the ship waiting for the moment to sink it.

"Well this sucks."

-With Naruto and Arlong-

Naruto and Arlong were staring each other down, both of them waiting for the other one to make a move and then they would counter. While normally Naruto would be the one with a hot head to rush in first and try to take down Arlong with extreme prejudice, in this particular case Arlong seemed to be the one that was more enraged. He rushed at Naruto and tried to take a large bite out of him, but Naruto was able to duck under the bite and slide through Arlong's spread legs.

"You bastard how dare you defy me, a glorious fishman, I will make sure to rip your limbs from your sockets before throwing you to the sea." Arlong said as he turned around to find the human standing there also with an angry look on his face.

"And I will make sure that I cripple you for life before I throw you into the fire that is my anger. How dare you and your fellows come here and cause all of this destruction and pain. What about the people here that had nothing to do with your fight, how do you justify causing them pain?" Naruto yelled at him while making sure to keep himself in between the young woman and Arlong.

"How do I justify my actions, why that's simple. It's because as a fishman I am superior to you pathetic humans, and that makes me the ruler of you. Shahahahaha!"

Hearing him laugh at the pain that he is causing to all of these other people made Naruto's blood boil, not hesitating anymore he charged straight at Arlong and attempted to deliver a right hook to his face. But Arlong was ready for the hasty move and opened his mouth to bite the arm off.

 **Kitsune Lashing Tail**

Naruto saw the danger before him and instead of continuing with his intended attack he aimed for the shoulder, and as he thought Arlong grabbed his fist which is when he went into his Lashing Tail attack scoring a strong hit to the back of Arlong's head.

 **Kitsune Head Smash**

While Arlong was still stunned from the first hit Naruto got him with a strong hit to the head, causing Arlong to release his grip on Naruto. When he landed on the ground he jumped back so that he could put some distance between them again.

"What was that?" Arlong mumbled to himself as he rubbed his jaw, he was now staring at Naruto with something other than contempt. For a moment Naruto saw the look of fear to come to his eyes, but the next second it was gone and Arlong was again ready to attack. "You blasted human I don't know what sort of trick that was, but I won't fall for it."

Naruto did not understand what Arlong was talking about but he did not have the time to think it over before he was having to avoid an angry fishman charging at him. He ducked low to avoid the open hand swipe at him, and he rolled to the left to dodge the crushing foot stomp that almost caught him in the leg. For the moment it looked like Arlong had Naruto on the run, but that soon changed when Naruto grabbed Arlong's arm the next time he tried to punch him, and he used it to flip Arlong onto his back.

"If you want to crush this island and these people then you are going to have to do it after you get through me." Naruto said defiantly.

"That is what I intended all along, foolish human. **Shark on Darts!"**

-With Akitsu-

Akitsu was standing with her back against the wall of one of the abandoned houses, while having another shield on her left side, and she was attacking with her staples to the right side. She was narrowing the horde in bulk now that she was taking them out and not simply knocking them down for the moment. So far she had taken out all of them except for the last dozen or so, and she was sure that in another minute she would take them out.

"Ah…hold still." Akitsu said in her normal monotone voice as she continued to fire large glass staples at the few remaining fishmen. She was certain that she was going to finish this fight with no incident, that is until some of the few remaining fishmen start to run towards the edge of the town in an attempt to follow Naruto and the other members of the crew. Akitsu knew that if they left the town she would not receive her reward/punishment so she left the safety of her shield and rushed towards the ones that were make an effort to run.

 **Glass Make: Forearm Bone Saw**

Just like the name implied Akitsu's forearms were coated in a thick layer of glass before the bottom of the glass covering began to 'melt' for lack of better term. When the melting glass that ran along the bottom of her arm dripped to a certain length, the round drops of glass fell away and the part that was still connected to her arm hardened, this left her with a glass gauntlet like structure. On the bottom side of the gauntlet there was left a row of blades that resembled the teeth of a saw, with her weapons formed she crossed her arms in front of herself and rushed at the retreating forms of the fishmen.

"Ah…fish sticks." The next moment was pain for the fishmen as they felt their flesh ripped from their body and for some of the glass blades to break off and be lodged inside them. Akitsu stood up and let the blood drip from the blades as she observed the remaining few opponents in front of her. Allowing the mainly ruined glass made weapons to chip away and fall off of her arms, it seems that with the glass blades were so thin that they were only good for one time usage.

"Ah…surgery is almost over, let's stitch them up." With that being said she started a steady walk towards the few remaining fishman while raising her right hand and pointed at the first one. Once she was within fifteen feet of them and they began to ready their weapons, she suddenly dashed to the right until she could only see one fishman fully, while the others were behind him in a somewhat jagged line.

 **Glass Make: Finger Needle**

With her finger still aimed at the first of the fishmen in line Akitsu struck, her finger was suddenly coated in glass and began to expand forwards until it pierced the first opponent before it went through him and hit the one behind him. This repeated until all of the fishmen were stabbed with the extra-long glass needle, and when she saw that all of her opponents were beginning to falter Akitsu allowed the glass around her finger to expand and slipped out of it. When the fishmen hit the ground the needle shattered but the part that was in the fishmen was still in them so Akitsu was not worried.

"Ah…I win."

She did a quick look over to check and make sure that none of her opponents were going to stand back up. When she was sure that none of her opponents were going to get back up she began to wonder what sort of reward/punishment she was going to receive from her captain.

"Ah…Excited."

-With Kirihime-

Shortly after making her last comment about the hook she was having to dodge the overly angry fishman's assault, but since she was prepared for it she was able to keep him at bay quite easily. Whenever he came at her with his sword she would deflect it with her scissors, and if he attacked her in hand to hand she was fast enough to avoid it.

She had a plan to beat him but it required perfect timing and if he figured out her plan before she was able to perform the first step then she was going to be in a tight spot. The first step was already in play, she had infuriated him to the point where he was not paying attention to the little things that she was doing to him.

Ever since she saw how he was able to block her scissors with his fins, she knew that she had to disable them and that is what she was doing at the moment. Whenever she dodged she was making small nicks all along his body, in an attempt to make the overly angry Kuroobi lose some blood as the battle goes on. However, while this tactic might have been effective against some opponents the fact that this fishman was over seven feet tall there was much more blood flowing in his body than there would have been in a normal human.

Using the time that he was attacking here to try and come up with a way to enact the second phase of her plan she finally got an opening when one of his sword swipes went wide. At the moment that he tried to pull the sword back she opened up her scissors and caught the hilt of the sword directly behind the hand guard. She attempted to cut through the handle and force Kuroobi to have to fight her without a weapon, unfortunately she couldn't quite get the cut started.

"Let go!" She struggled to hold on as Kuurobi began to try and shake her off of his weapon, and he succeeded by delivering a strong palm strike to her mid drift, but in doing so he allowed her to take a large slice out of the hilt of the sword.

Rolling to a stop she quickly righted herself as she knew that she would not have any time to rest before she would have to defend against a new onslaught. Rushing forward she caught the charging by surprise, he did not expect for her to rush straight at him, and this is what caught him off guard and allowed for his face and neck to receive a deep cut on each.

"You fucking bitch!" Turning around to see the fishman she saw that the cut on his face and gone from his cheek upwards and sliced into his left eye. The injury to his neck was not as debilitating although it was deep, judging by the amount of blood that was seeping out. Taking advantage of the wound that was cutting his vision, Kirihime tucked her scissors back in the holster on her leg before she got into a ready stance.

 **Plot Thickens**

A moment after that she was standing behind the fishman with her scissors once more being placed back in her holster, and in the instant that the scissors slid into the holster a spray of blood flew from Kuroobi. A large bloody wound was now visible on his left arm, it was so damaging that he had to release his hold on his sword with that hand. Drawing her scissors once again she held them with the point aimed straight at Kuroobi's left leg.

 **Plot Twist**

She slashed at the leg and when she saw that Kuroobi went to block the strike with his blade, just as she had anticipated, she shifted the direction of the strike to hit the hilt. The sudden attack caused the handle to crack and finally shatter under the pressure placed on the already weakened handle. She turned in time to see the shock register in the one remaining eye of the fishman before she went in for the final strike.

Standing at her full height and aiming partially open scissors at Kuroobi, she held his gaze for a moment and willed all of her contempt to be transferred to him. It was hard to tell by the look that he returned to her if her feelings had reached him, but it was easy to see that they both felt the same way about each other.

 **Character Death**

She rushed forward and with the scissors partially open she struck his in the right side of the chest, opposite of where his heart would be. When the scissors started to pierce they began to open and once they were fully embedded into the flesh up to the handle Kirihime proceeded to close the scissors while they were still inside of him. The result was a large and deep cut in the middle of his chest, with a flow of blood steadily running out.

"You c-can't beat me, y-your nothing b-but a human." Kuroobi said with a blank look in his eyes before he finally collapsed in a heap before her.

"I beat you because you're not even human," Kirihime said as she looked at him lying on the ground before her, "and I am not talking about the difference in our species."

-With Hilda-

Hilda was staring out at the sea waiting for the fishman to surface again, but so far he had not even shown a bubble to indicate where he was in the vast blue camouflage. She already knew that it was going to be a difficult fight when he had descended into the water, but she did not realize how well he would hide himself.

Thankfully she had practice with shooting things that spring out of the water thanks to the sniping competition that she had participated in. However the main difference between the two was that the banana gators would not try to snipe her back. Seeing movement she leveled one of her pistols at it, but all that happened was a lone water bullet came out of the water and flew straight into the air. The next moment there was a large splash on her left and when she turned to aim her gun at it a water bullet impacted her shoulder sending her stumbling to the ground.

Keeping calm and knowing that a still target was a dead target when it involves a sniper, she rolled forward before changing directions and rolling away from where she was a second earlier. Continuing to move she kept hearing the water shot impact where she just was, but even though she was not taking any damage the fact that she was not delivering any was leaving this fight as a stalemate with her at a slight disadvantage. What she needed was to hit him one time to where he would bleed and then she could track him in the water, but that was the problem she could not find him to get a shot in at him.

Remaining on the move she soon came across a single tree standing alone on the edge of the beach and the woods, getting an idea for what to do she swiftly ran for the tree. Once she was behind the tree she began to climb until she was a third of the way up, at that height she was able to see the water and even a shadow moving rapidly through it. Pulling out her gun she loaded it with a couple of standard bullets and took careful aim.

 ***Bang***

The first shot was off her target and she knew that he was now aware of where she was but she ignored the instinct to run and instead took aim with her second shot. She was honestly nervous about this shot, while she had done things like this previously, it had never been at a target this fast or with her over fifty meters away.

 ***Bang***

The second shot was also off but she saw that she nearly had it, with just one more try she may get it, but it appears that she was going to have to move a little higher. Not because she couldn't make the shot from here, but due to the fact that Chu was beginning to fire more of his water bullets at her. Climbing until she was halfway up the tree she made sure that her gun was ready for the last shot.

 ***Bang***

Success she finally hit her target, but just when she was about to reload Chu began to fire rapid Water Bullets at her. Quickly moving to the backside of the tree she began to reload the gun with another sharp headed bullet; this was the bullet that was going to end the fight. Coming around the side of the tree she hurriedly located the dark blur under the waves that was Chu and began to track him with her pistol.

 **Sharp Shell**

The next instant there was a ripple as the bullet sliced through the water, a moment later a thin trail of red was seen rising out of the water. Hilda smiled as she watched the now much slower shadow that was Chu swimming across the water heading towards the shore. The first three shots that she had fired were not aimed at Chu, she was instead aiming at some half-submerged debris, she knew that before she could attack Chu she had to make up the difference because of his being underwater. When you are standing above a pool and looked at something that is at the bottom of the pool, you will actually be looking at the wrong spot. Due to the way that the light reflects off the water it appears to be closer to you than it actually is, so before she tried to hit him the first thing was to learn how to tell where he was exactly. Her first shot at the debris was off badly, she could see that the bullet soared underneath it, and while the second shot hit the debris it was farther down than she wanted.

She was able to tell that the second shot hit the debris due to the debris rocking and swaying with the impact of the bullet, but it was farther down than where Chu was swimming so that shot would have also missed him. The last shot hit the debris exactly where she was aiming, right where it became the same shade of black that Chu's hidden body was. So when she fired the sharp bullet all she was doing now was discerning where Chu was going to be, which was why when she was shooting at the debris she made sure to wait until Chu was nearby so that she could figure out how he would dodge. After that it was just a matter of aiming and making sure that he pierced him deep enough to force him out of the water or risk bleeding to death, hence the sharp bullet.

"You worthless human trash." Looking over to see the profusely bleeding fishman standing before her at the edge of the beach she saw that her shot had caught him in the lower part of his stomach. While this would not be a death shot, with proper medical care, it was bleeding out quite badly. "I will not fail Arlong again, first that long nose and now this shrub head, I will not stand for it!"

Hilda felt her eye beginning to twitch among hearing him refer to her as a 'shrub head' but what he did next was so shocking that it made her forget all about that. Chu turned his head down and with his elongated face he put his lips to the still bleeding wound, as she saw his cheeks begin to bulge with what could only be his own blood she realized his plan. There is a reason that they say 'blood is thicker than water', because it is true, there are many elements that make up blood one of which is iron, and she was sure that if one of his Water Bullets could split a tree then a Blood Bullet could split at least two.

Panicking she lifted her gun to stop him but realized that the only bullets that she still had loaded were her rubber bullets, and if he was so far gone that he was able to drain his own body of its blood, she doubted that they would do anything to him. Deciding on a desperate act and hoping that it would be suitable enough to stop him, especially since it looked like he was loaded and about to fire on her, she threw one of her guns towards Chu.

 **Red Water Bullet**

Chu launched his final water bullet and due to Hilda's ability to determine angles that made her an excellent sniper the water bullet was right on target with the gun that she had thrown. With her other gun raised she unloaded the rest of the bullets at her air born gun, by doing this she was able to increase the speed of the thrown gun and caused it to be the target of the bloody bullet. When the gun collided with the red projectile the speed of the gun and the force of the bullet seemed to be at the perfect angle and impact point that would cancel it out, but at the last minute Hilda's gun tilted up slightly.

"Shit!"

 ***BOOM***

Due to the gun tilting like it had the bullet had gone off its course and continued on its path towards Hilda, but instead of aiming at her chest like the fishman sniper had intended it was now aiming for her legs. When she saw that her gun had not stopped the blood she tried to get out of the way, but she was attempting to outrun a bullet, whether it was made of metal, water or blood. When the bullet impacted the ground a cloud of sand kicked up blocking the almost unconscious fishman's view, but judging by the smile on his face he believed that his final attack had done the trick.

He was about to collapse but he noticed something in the dust cloud moving, waiting for it to reveal itself he nervously held his breath praying that the human was in her last moments of life. He was severely disappointed when the cloud cleared and Hilda was standing there with the only physical damage done to her was a deep and bloody gash on the outer thigh of her left leg.

"Looks like you finally got a lucky shot on me," Hilda said with a small smile on her face before she looked over to the gun that she had tossed at him there was a very visible crack that ran along the barrel, "it's too bad that I had to lose one of my pistols to deal with you, but I told the captain to leave this to me." Reaching behind her she withdrew a dagger that she kept on her person for when she would get into fights in the lawless town.

Charging at the injured fishman as best she could on her bad leg she pulled her dagger back and slammed it into the injury that she had caused to his stomach. Thankfully at the last minute she had turned the dagger around so that the only thing that had happened was that the handle had impacted the bullet wound of the already injured fishman. Finally the fishman collapsed due to the stress that was put on his body, first the bullet wound itself, then the using his own blood to form a liquid bullet and finally the pain of the handle of Hilda's dagger hitting his wound caused him to finally fall to the ground.

Looking at the down fishman Hilda could not help but feel that in another world where his views of humans weren't clouded by his hate she would have liked him. A guy that would resort to using his own blood as an attack so that he would not let his captain down was someone that she could respect, but she had not forgotten that he was trying to kill Harribel while she was injured, and that was the only reason that she had no real respect for him.

"I wonder how the kid is doing against that Arlong guy."

-With Naruto and Arlong-

"Gah!" Naruto gasped out as Arlong once more slammed into him, when he started using that Sharks on Darts move Naruto was able to keep up with him at first, but after a while he realized that the saw nosed fishman was gaining speed with each pass. While he was still able to avoid some of the attacks it was inevitable that one or two would hit him, and while he was lucky enough to minimize the damage that did not mean that he was able to completely avoid it.

 **Sharks on Darts**

Jumping back to dodge the next attack he tried to find a way to stop Arlong continuing the attack before he destroyed the cliff that they were on. While he was sure that he would survive and he could probably save the blue haired young lady that was still here with Arlong and himself, he also did not want the grave of this girl's mother to be ruined after the people's hard work to put it here despite being enslaved by the fishmen.

 **Sharks on Darts**

 **Kitsune Front Paw Drop**

The two attacks came at the same time, but the difference was that Naruto already knew what Arlong was going to do so he prepared for that, thus the Front Paw Drop, double heel drop after jumping above the opponents head. Why did Arlong not dodge this attack, other than it being too fast or perhaps the fact that he himself was moving too quickly to stop or turn? If it was neither of those reasons then it would probably be due to the fact that when Naruto jumped up Arlong watched him vanish and in his place a large Nine-Tailed fox appeared and much like the name says, the fox's front paws were up until he was directly underneath it then they came down without mercy. As soon as the paws slammed him into the ground was the moment that Naruto reappeared.

"You filthy human," Arlong said as he arouse from the ground, "I don't know how you keep making that creature appear but I will not be beaten by a human."

"You mean that you won't be beaten by a human AGAIN!" The same blue haired girl shouted from the side, not that Arlong paid her much attention. Normally he would have torn her to shreds for saying something like that but due to the danger that the man in front of him presents he would have to deal with her afterwords.

"There is no creature Arlong." Naruto said to make sure that the fishman was not going to attack the young lady, "What you are seeing is the warrior's spirit in me that is angry at you, only those with a weak will are able to see it and that is why I know I am going to win."

"You dare to ridicule me, I am the ruler of this island and YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HUMAN!" Arlong was now enraged and determined to tear the head from the blondes shoulders before reclaiming the island for himself and his men. "You will not get away with this, and after you I will kill everyone on this damn island and finally I will hunt down that straw hat boy. Shahahaha."

Naruto's head was lowered when he heard what Arlong said but when he looked up Arlong stopped his laughter due to the look in his eyes, his red eyes, no his eyes were blue.

" _It must have been a trick of the light," Arlong thought desperately to himself, "and even if it wasn't all that he did was change his iris color that is nothing for me to fear."_

Arlong charged at him as he tried before but Naruto was no longer in a playing mood, when Arlong threatened the people on the island he not only threatened the people that lived here but also Harribel and his crew. No one was going to harm his crew while he was able to stop it, and he would make sure that he stopped Arlong before he could harm anyone else on this island.

Easily dodging the attacks that Arlong was trying to hit him with Naruto eventually just let a kick fly and knocked the fishman back five feet before he was able to right himself. Arlong then attempted to a second charge but it just as much success as the first attempt and after he knocked him back Naruto followed after him and delivered a strong punch to his face, the force lifting him into the air and finally back to the ground.

"You wretched human, you will not get the best of me I will be the one who kills YOU!" Arlong seemed to have lost his mind and he began to spin with his mouth open before he basically flew at Naruto.

 **Sharks on Gear**

 **Kitsune Shapeshifter**

Naruto drew both of his knives and waited until Arlong was close to him before he ducked under Arlong and as he passed by Naruto he kicked him into the air. From Arlong's point of view a large red kitsune opened its mouth before jumping up and clamping its jaws on him, but what really happened was Naruto jumped up after Arlong and began to slice him with his knives.

When the attack was finished both Naruto and Arlong returned to the ground, the main difference was that Naruto landed on his feet while Arlong collapsed on the ground in a heap. And Naruto went to him and grabbed him by the shirt before he dragged him away and started down the path that lead back to the village. As he passed the blue haired girl she took a look at Arlong and gasped at what she saw; ignoring her and continuing on his way he went back to where he had last seen his team and Harribel.

When he arrived at where he had last seen Harribel and Hilda he found the unconscious form of Harribel laying out on the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body. Dropping the limp body of Arlong he began to look around and finally found some footprints that led down a hill towards the sea, following them he soon located Chu's down body and an injured Hilda who was in the process of wrapping her injured leg.

"Yo Hilda you alright?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her, when he got closer he realized that she had cut off one of her pants legs to make the cloth that she was bandaging her leg with.

"Does it look like I am okay kiddie captain." Hilda asked him with a voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I don't even know why I was worried about you." Naruto smiled as he helped her to get to her feet, and afterwards the two of them made their way back to path that Naruto had left the knocked out Arlong on along with the unknown woman and Harribel. Arriving back with the group Naruto asked if the blue haired woman would help support Hilda while he carried Harribel, Arlong's shirt was removed and turned into a makeshift rope to be used to drag him into town.

As they approached the area where Naruto had left Kirihime to fight against the wide elbowed fishman he saw that she was walking towards his group with the same scarred man from before following behind her. When she got closer Naruto could see that the worse that she had was some dark purple bruising on her face, and more than likely her ribs due to the way that she seemed to be cradling them.

"Kirihime are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern, but as she looked at him he could feel the air around them get colder. Focusing on where she was looking, he saw that her gaze was locked on Harribel's form being carried in his arms, but getting the wrong idea of why she was mad he said, "Yeah those guys roughed her up a bit but between the four of us I am sure that we got all the ones who hurt her."

"Wonderful, but I must ask if my perverted captain is able to carry a woman without attempting to do something vile to her, especially one with such…large fat mounds." Kirihime responded as she attempted to make Harribel's breast sound as disgusting as possible.

"I really am beginning to wonder why any of you followed me, because as far as I can tell all you have to say is hurtful things about your captain." Naruto said with a pout on his face.

"Ah…Bad Captain." Akitsu said as she popped up out of nowhere, scaring all of those that were present and nearly causing Naruto to drop Harribel due to his shock. "Ah…Time for punishment."

After he had calmed down Naruto gave Akitsu a quick once over and determined that she was the least injured of his crew. Thankful that his other two members were healthy enough to walk on their own he continued on to the town that was once Akitsu's battlefield,

-The Next Day-

Naruto and his group were at the edge of the beach standing by their ship with the few remaining members of Harribel's forces gathered around him and Harribel, now bandaged and slightly leaning on her left leg due to her injuries, standing in front of them. Naruto and his crew were likewise bandaged, although there were far fewer bandages on his crew than on the men and woman from Fishman Island.

"Thank you for the help with the Arlong pirates," Harribel began as she looked from Naruto to each of his crew members individually, "without your help Arlong and his men would have laid waste to this island and then done who knows what else. But there is a problem, some of the crew has escaped due to not being secured before someone ran off." When she said this Harribel gave Akitsu a quick glance.

Naruto turned to look at Akitsu as well and seeing her looking down at the ground he couldn't be mad at her but thankfully he could punish her. "Akitsu, no punishment for you." He could punish her by not punishing her, which was something that he was happy to be able to avoid. Not that he would hate being able to 'punish' a girl as sexy as Akitsu, he could feel his face heat up as he though this, but it would just be too embarrassing to do to someone that he has to travel with that was not his girlfriend.

"Ah…I understand." Even though she said this he could see that she was keeping her head down out of disappointment and he understood how she felt letting down someone that she, "Ah…I lost the fish, please spank me." Nevermind, she has no idea what he is telling her, or why he is not punishing her.

"Because of this oversight multiple members of the crew has escaped, and I have charged my men to comb the area," Harribel said as she limped over to Naruto, "while I stay with you."

"Wait what, why would you want to stay with us?" Naruto said not understanding the reasoning for her leaving her men. "Aren't you needed to lead them and navigate them home?"

"No, they are fully capable of getting themselves home, and the reason that I am staying with you is that once word reaches the rest of the crew that you took down Arlong and his top lieutenants they may come after you for revenge. I will be there to carry out my kings orders and take them down before handing them over to the marines for imprisonment." Harribel said as she reached Naruto and stood in front of him as though waiting for him to judge her. "Not to mention that you did not find your navigator and I do owe you for saving my men so I am willing to stay with you on your journey while my men search the local area for any hidden fishmen."

"Are you sure that you want to do this, there will be dangers out there far greater than that of Arlong and I don't want you to get hurt like you did this time." Naruto said as he stared at her face searching for the emotion that he wants to see before he lets her follow him, whether it would be temporary or not.

"I am aware of the danger, and if it had not been for me trusting some of my fellow soldiers too much then Arlong and his men would have been easy for me to handle." Harribel stated while showing him the hurt in her eyes for being so easily manipulated. "But the main threat that is still out there is Hachibi, he is one of Arlong's former lieutenants but from what I have heard he was the most neutral to humans."

…"Fine, I guess we are in need of a navigator but if you are on our ship and we happen to find anymore of Arlongs crew then you would need to take them in to the marines." Naruto looked over at the rest of his crew and could only imagine what would happen if they were seen by the marines while trying to drop a pirate off to jail. "So I am not sure how that would work, but I guess we don't have to take them all the way into the Marines, we can just leave them somewhere close."

"Thank you captain, and I was also here to make sure that you saw the newly made renovations that the townspeople made to the ship while you were having a good time at the feast they threw you." With that Harribel made her way towards the ship and when he took a look at it he could see that there was something different but he could not figure out what it was at the moment. "There was only one thing that they actually changed, the rest of what they did was to add food and water to your stores, I think you will figure it out if you look up."

Following her advice Naruto looked up and saw that on the flag pole there was no longer just a blank black flag, but now there was a canine like skull with his trench knives crossed behind it. The other thing that made it stand out was the fact that there was a there was bone like rabbit ears on the head and in between the ears was an obvious replica of his own spikey blond hair.

"Captain, may I present you with the newly named and now official ship of the Fox and Vixen Pirates, the Fox Den." Harribel said as she held an open palm towards the ship that now had a name and a jolly roger.

Naruto absorbed all of the information that was just presented to him and while he was happy with the names, especially since it would stop the bickering that Hilda and Kirihime were doing, well at least until they find something else to argue about, he couldn't help but be upset since he had no input on the name of his crew or ship. Now that his ship actually had a name it was kind of like his journey was truly starting, and he was ready, because they were on their way to the Grandline.

 **END**

 **And that is another one down(the chorus for another bites the dust plays) and now we have the beginning of a crew. And just so that people know we have one more crew member before we get really into the Grandline Arc but it will be after they go over Reverse Mountain so they will technically be in the Grandline. And the next chapter will be a smaller chapter probably just something to get the crew members to know one another, but also for me to have them answer some of the questions that you leave in the reviews.**

 **The girl that was added this time, like I need to tell you who it is, is Harribel from Bleach. Shsine is a mermaid, and according to the conductor lady in the CP9 arc once a Mermaid reaches 30 they are able to split their tail and walk on land. The other thing is that since Harribel did not get to do much fighting I will let you know that her main strengths are her water manipulation and her hand to hand combat. I wanted to have her use her sword but when I looked at all of the crew members I saw that a few were using swords and others that were using different types of bladed weapons so I took hers out and she is going to focus on her other skills.**

 **That's all that I need to say about the story but there is one more thing to talk about, I am considering making a social media account and if I do I will tell you the next time one of my stories are updated. The link will be on my profile page and this will just be a way for me to tell what the next story that I will be updating is and to get more insight with my readers. That's it and don't forget to read and leave me a review.**


End file.
